Anielska jednostka specjalna
by Nigaki
Summary: Sequel Federalnego biura aniołów. Minęło półtora roku od zakończenia sprawy wampira. W życiu Deana i Castiela nie dzieje się wiele, za to w życiu Sama szykuje się wiele zmian. Anioły wciąż pociągają w FBI za sznurki, a zlecone przez nich zadanie może przerosnąć siły Deana i Castiela. Tym razem jednak nie będą działać sami.
1. Nowy anioł

**Witam ponownie w sequelu Federalnego biura aniołów. Miał się pojawić dopiero w połowie czerwca, ale naszła mnie ochota na pisanie, więc napisałam. Czy będzie dłuższy czy krótszy od oryginału, tego jeszcze nawet ja nie wiem, ale na pewno to już ostatnia historia w tym uniwersum. **

**Nie przedłużając, zapraszam. **

* * *

**Nowy anioł**

* * *

Dean wysiadł z auta i wszedł na teren cmentarza Oak Wood. Słońce przygrzewało dość mocno, na szczęście wiał lekki wiatr, dlatego nie czuł się tutaj na otwartej przestrzeni jak w piekle, choć i tak koszula przyklejała mu się do ciała. Będzie musiał wziąć prysznic przed kolacją.

Jego oczom ukazał się w końcu dobrze znany grób. Ostatnich kilka metrów pokonał biegiem, a potem stanął przed nagrobkiem i poklepał go jak starego przyjaciela.

- Cześć, Benny – powiedział, spoglądając w dal. – Dawno mnie tu nie było, ale Cas i ja mieliśmy sporo roboty, choć niekoniecznie związanej z FBI.

Prawda była taka, że początkowe życie z Castielem, to była prawdziwa przygoda, ale i wyzwanie. Był naprawdę dziwnym, dziwnym lokatorem, a już szczególnie partnerem łóżkowym. Nie ważne ile razy budził się obok niego, Dean nigdy nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że Castiel ma rano otwarte oczy i to wcale nie dlatego, że tak śpi. Ale to jeszcze mógł znieść, gorzej było, gdy budził się czasami w nocy i widział w ciemnościach wpatrzone w niego oczy. Gdy pierwszy raz tak się stało, postrzelił anioła i przy okazji wywrócił stolik znajdujący się przy łóżku, nie mówiąc już o zakrwawionej pościeli i materacu, które nadawały się już tylko do wyrzucenia. Po tej przygodzie trochę skorzystali i kupili większe łóżko, bo na starym ledwo się razem mieścili. Bardziej jednak niż o łóżko, Dean martwił się po tym incydencie o anioła. Bał się, że Castiel będzie na niego zły za postrzelenie, ale ten tylko ze spokojem wyjął z siebie kulę, wyrzucił ją do kosza, wyleczył się, a potem obaj musieli kłamać policji, że wcale nie słyszeli żadnego strzału z broni, który zgłosili sąsiedzi. Jedno spojrzenie policjantów na ich stan ubioru i kilka malinek na szyi Deana sprawiło, że im uwierzyli.

Ale dziwne sposoby na spędzanie nocy, to nie był jedyny problem z Castielem, w końcu anioł nie zawsze nawet spędzał z nim noce w łóżku, czasami po prostu szwendał się po mieszkaniu albo oglądał telewizję. Innym irytującym zwyczajem było niezmienianie przez anioła ubrań. Nie śmierdział, ale dziwnie było przez to z nim przebywać dzień w dzień. Wcześniej nie przeszkadzało to tak Deanowi, ale odkąd zaczęli ze sobą mieszkać, stało się to problemem.

Castiel miał inne ubrania, nawet dużo, byli na kolejnych zakupach, ale i tak wolał chodzić w garniturze i prochowcu, nawet przy wysokiej temperaturze. Nawet Samowi wydawało się to dziwne, ale jego praktycznie nigdy nie było w domu, więc nie miał z tym takiego problemu, co Dean, który ciągle usiłował nauczyć Castiela nawyku zmiany ubrań i kąpania się. Robili pomału całkiem niezłe postępy, ale nadal było sporo pracy przed nimi. Castiel najwyraźniej szybko przyswajał nic nieznaczące szczegóły jak drapanie się, ale z podstawowymi czynnościami miał problem. Gdy już się przebierał, to na najczęściej dlatego, że Deanowi podobały się na nim dane ciuchy. Niestety sam miał problem z dobieraniem ubioru, co może wyjaśniało jego niechęć do przebierania się. Kąpał się też zazwyczaj tylko wtedy, gdy Dean go zapraszał do wspólnego prysznica, bardzo rzadko robił to sam z siebie, ale Dean był dobrej myśli.

Anioł nie był też pomocny w czasie robienia zakupów. Raz w tygodniu Dean kupował zapasy na następne siedem dni i czasami zabierał ze sobą Castiela, ale ten tylko zachowywał się wtedy dziwnie i nie zwracał uwagi, na to, co ma robić. W końcu Dean przestał go zabierać, a już na pewno nie wysyłał go do sklepów samego. Castiel potrafił kupować tylko duperele na swoje biurko, ale nie jedzenie, chyba że mu się napisało listę, ale nawet wtedy w sklepie wywoływał katastrofę, za którą potem trzeba było płacić.

Jakiś czas po wspólnym zamieszkaniu, Dean nieco zmodyfikował swoją zasadę mówiącej o wyborze muzyki grającej w samochodowym radiu. Pozwolił Castielowi wybierać w dni nieparzyste, czego maja słuchać. Natychmiast tego pożałował, bo anioł nie podzielał jego zamiłowania do muzyki rockowej, zamiast tego słuchał gównianego popu tak jak Sam. Oczywiście nigdy tak tego nie nazwał przy samym aniele, choć wyraził swoją niechęć do tego typu muzyki. Był pewny, że Castiel jak zwykle przeprosi i zacznie słuchać rocka. Nie zaczął, powiedział mu za to, że sam pozwolił mu wybierać, więc niech teraz nie narzeka. Dean był naprawdę pod wrażeniem tej odpowiedzi. Wolał już słuchać od czasu do czasu popu w samochodzie niż związać się z bezwolną marionetką, która zgadza się z nim we wszystkim. Nie chciał tego w aniele.

Castiel był na tyle asertywny, że przekonał nawet Deana do posiadania zwierzątka. Kot i pies odpadały już na wstępie, o czym anioł wiedział, więc nawet o nie nie prosił. Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd partner wytrzasnął w ogóle pomysł na zwierzątko domowe. Obwiniał za to telewizję, w nocy w końcu puszczali tylko dwa rodzaje filmów – przyrodnicze i nieco mniej przyrodnicze, ale wciąż pokazujące coś naturalnego. Castiel musiał oglądać ten pierwszy z nich, choć nie zdziwiłby się wcale, gdyby i ten drugi wpadł mu w oko. To by wyjaśniało te dziwne teksty, które czasem wypowiadał w chwilach uniesienia. Telewizja zdecydowanie nie była dobra dla aniołów.

Gdy Dean w końcu zgodził się na to cholerne zwierzątko – Sam się po tym obraził, bo jemu nigdy nie pozwalał na adopcję psa – poszli razem do sklepu zoologicznego. Spędzili w nim dobrą godzinę, choć Dean głównie stał przy wejściu i witał nowych klientów, którzy brali go za jednego z pracowników. Po tej godzinie Castiel wrócił do niego, niosąc ze sobą świnkę morską oznajmiając, że już wybrał i że zabierają Jimmy'ego do domu. Dean długo wpatrywał się w oczy gryzonia nim zapytał, dlaczego akurat Jimmy. Po odpowiedzi, jaką usłyszał, nie był przekonany co do tego, czy poprzedni właściciel ciała Castiela byłby zadowolony z tego hołdu, jaki złożył mu anioł nazywając świnkę morską jego imieniem.

Jimmy zadomowił się w salonie, gdzie postawili dla niego klatkę. Castiel chciał ją umieścić w ich pokoju, ale Dean nie zamierzał słuchać nocami gryzonia gryzącego pręty. Potrzebował swojego snu na poprawę urody.

Nie zwracał na świnkę zbyt dużej uwagi, ot stała sobie niedaleko telewizora i czasem ja słyszał, gdy biegała, ale raczej nie miał z nią problemów. Nie, to Castiel był problemem, bo przez miesiąc od kupienia Jimmy'ego, nie mówił o niczym innym tylko o tym cholernym gryzoniu, inne tematy dla niego nie istniały. Na szczęście to już przeszło i teraz Jimmy był dla Deana niczym powietrze, choć musiał przyznać, że czasami lubił go pogłaskać czy nakarmić, ale na pewno nie zamierzał się do niego przywiązywać.

Castiel miał wiele wad, choć teraz, po prawie półtora roku było już lepiej z większością. Dalej gapił się na Deana przez całą noc, dalej zapominał czasami o zmianie ubrań i dalej coś psuł w czasie robienia zakupów, ale nie zamieniłby anioła na nikogo innego. Też przecież nie był bez wad – był drażliwy, nieco arogancki i często leniwy, a mimo to Castiel wciąż przy nim był i nigdzie się nie wybierał. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

- Sam i Sara zaprosili nas dzisiaj na kolację – odezwał się znowu Dean. Lubił mówić Benny'emu o tym, co się wydarzyło. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu uważał to po prostu za sposób radzenia sobie z tęsknotą za zmarłym, ale teraz, kiedy wiedział, że duchy istnieją, miał niewielką nadzieję, że Benny rzeczywiście może go słyszeć. Czy wampiry w ogóle miały duszę? Miał nadzieję, że tak.

- Szkoda, że nie miałeś okazji poznać Sary – mówił dalej. – Pasują do siebie z Samem.

Przez jakiś czas on, Castiel i Sam mieszkali razem w jednym mieszkaniu, jednak po pół roku Sam zdecydował się na wyprowadzkę. Żartował, że to przez miłosną atmosferę panującą wokół Deana i Castiela, ale prawda była taka, że po prostu chciał już mieszkać ze swoją dziewczyną. Razem z Sarą kupili sobie własne mieszkanie i w końcu mogli się sobą nacieszyć, a on i Castiel też mogli pobyć sami.

Mimo że cieszył się, że Sam ma teraz własne życie, to dziwnie się mieszkało bez niego, nawet po takim czasie. Czasami wciąż oczekiwał, że brat za chwilę wyjdzie ze swojego pokoju, przeciągnie się, dotykając niemal sufitu rękoma, a później zje te swoje żarcie dla królików. Jego pokój wciąż nie został zagospodarowany w inny sposób, dalej stało tam łóżko i biurko, zostały zabrane tylko ubrania i wszystkie drobiazgi. Dean nie chciał zmieniać pokoju, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Sam miał jednak wrócić. Nie życzył mu tego i wcale się na to nie zapowiadało, ale wszystko się mogło wydarzyć.

Ich wspólny czas, który spędzali ze sobą, o dziwo prawie nie uległ zmianie. Może już nie siadali przed telewizorem z piwem w rękach, ale widywali się w pracy, rozmawiali przez telefon, a i wspólne kolacje – czy to u Sary i Sama czy na mieście – nie były niczym dziwnym. Często wychodzili na podwójne randki, jak lubiła je nazywać Sara, ale czasami ona i Castiel do nich nie dołączali. Mimo wszystko potrzebowali od czasu do czasu małego braterskiego spotkania, a wyjście na piwo nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziło, choć raz czy dwa razy zdarzyło im się upić tak, że niezbędna była pomoc Castiela.

- Muszę iść. – Dean znowu poklepał nagrobek i uśmiechnął się. – Castiel uparł się, że chce upiec ciasto, żeby zanieść Sarze i Samowi, a sam tego nie zrobi. Na razie umie tylko zalewać błyskawiczne zupki.

Dean odwrócił się i opuścił cmentarz. Nim odjechał samochodem, poszukał jakiejś kasety do posłuchania w czasie jazdy. Najpierw jednak musiał się przekopać przez te należące do Castiela, a było ich całkiem sporo, wszystko przestało się mieścić w schowku i teraz trzymali je w pudle z tyłu wozu.

Wiele się zmieniło w Impali przez te miesiące. Castiel zabezpieczył ją przed demonami, a Dean zamontował w bagażniku schowek na różnorakie bronie, które mogą się przydać w polowaniu. Nie zawsze chciał, by anioł wszystko zabijał, wolał sam próbować i uczyć się, bo traktował to wszystko bardzo poważnie. Znał już na pamięć egzorcyzmy, potrafił rysować pułapki na demony i inne symbole przydatne przeciw demonom czy aniołom, choć ze strony tych drugich raczej nie groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo.

Castiel czekał już na niego w kuchni z przygotowanymi składnikami potrzebnymi do zrobienia ciasta. Dean uśmiechnął się na ten widok, gdy zdejmował koszulę, by jej nie pobrudzić.

- Możemy teraz zacząć? – zapytał anioł.

- Najpierw pozbądź się tego. – Dean pomógł Castielowi zdjąć podkoszulek, tak że teraz obaj stali z nagimi klatkami piersiowymi. – Nie chcemy, żeby się pobrudziło.

- Po to wynaleziono pralki.

- Jak ubrudzisz ten podkoszulek, będziesz go prał ręcznie. Bierzmy się do roboty.

Tak jak się spodziewał, pieczenie było katastrofą. Castiel chciał wszystko robić sam, a Dean miał mu podawać instrukcje z bezpiecznej odległości, w międzyczasie obierając jabłka. Pierwsze ciasto się nie nadawało, drugie wylądowało na podłodze i dopiero z trzeciego dało się coś zrobić. W trakcie robienia tego wszystkiego, anioł wzbił w powietrze trochę mąki i zaraz potem kichnął kilka razy. Dean nawet nie wiedział, że Castiel może kichać.

Ciasto zostało upieczone na czas i ku pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu Deana, wyglądało naprawdę apetycznie. Miał ochotę zjeść je już teraz, ale Sara wiedziała o pomyśle Castiela, więc musiał poczekać do kolacji. Niespecjalnie go to cieszyło, ale jakoś wytrzyma. Nie miał zresztą innego wyboru.

Resztę pozostałego czasu spędzili na leniuchowaniu na kanapie. Castiel trzymał tego głupiego gryzonia i się z nim bawił, podczas gdy Dean starał się znaleźć coś ciekawego w telewizji. Nie miał szczęścia.

Przed wyjściem na kolację obaj się wykąpali, przebrali i dopiero wtedy pojechali do mieszkania Sama i Sary. Budynek miał podziemny parking, Dean zaparkował zaraz obok samochodu Sama, którym była jakaś plastikowa szkarada. Nie rozumiał, jak można było kupić nowego Dodge'a zamiast jakiegoś klasyka.

Jeszcze przed zapukaniem do drzwi, Dean poczuł, jak zaczyna go kręcić w nosie. Niedobrze.

Usłyszeli szczekanie, a chwilę później Sam otworzył im drzwi, próbując jednocześnie powstrzymać nogą psa, który chciał wybiec na korytarz i przywitać się z gośćmi.

- Cześć, Dean, Cas – przywitał się z nimi. – Wejdźcie.

- Dzięki. – Dean przekroczył próg i gdy tylko to zrobił, zaatakowała go podekscytowana kula futra. – Hej, Bones, też się cieszę, że cię widzę – powiedział do psa i pogłaskał go po głowie.

Bones zaszczekał i przebiegł pod nogami Deana, by dostać się do Castiel, który jednak nie mógł go pogłaskać, bo miał zajęte ręce. Trzymał w nich ciasto i piwo.

- To dla ciebie – powiedział Castiel i podał Samowi jedzenie i alkohol. – Sam piekłem.

- Serio? – zdziwił się Sam, biorąc rzeczy od przyjaciela. – Nie narobił bałaganu? – spytał brata.

- Narobił, ale później posprzątał. – Dean złapał się za nos, czując zbliżające się kichnięcie.

- Zaniosę to do kuchni.

Sam minął po drodze Sarę, która dała mu szybkiego całusa w policzek, nim podeszła do Deana i Castiela, by się przywitać.

- Cześć, chłopcy. – Sara uścisnęła obu serdecznie. – Cieszę się, że przyszliście.

- Darmowe jedzenie, kto by nie skorzystał? – zaśmiał się Dean i zaraz potem kichnął głośno. – O boże, zaczyna się.

- Może powinieneś coś wziąć na tę alergię – poradziła mu Sara.

- Może powinnaś pozbyć się kotów – zaproponował i znowu kichnął. Nos już miał czerwony, a oczy zaczynały mu łzawić.

- Zamknęłam je w sypialni, więcej nie mogę zrobić. Wybacz, że musisz tyle cierpieć.

- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – To twój dom, możesz sobie mieć tyle kotów, ile tylko chcesz. Jakoś wytrzymam te kilka godzin.

Sara odwzajemniła uśmiech i poprowadziła ich do jadalni. Ona i Sam mieli duże mieszkanie i ładnie urządzone. Mogli sobie pozwolić na tyle luksusu, bo choć Sam nie zarabiał fortuny, to Sara już tak i to głównie ona utrzymywała ich oboje, co wręcz idealnie jej wychodziło. Jedynym minusem były te cholerne koty, a były aż trzy. Bones należał tylko do Sama, razem biegali sobie po parku przed albo po pracy. Pies już tak Deanowi nie przeszkadzał, bo nie był na niego uczulony. Na szczęście koty siedziały zamknięte, tylko dzięki temu nie doszło jeszcze do wstrząsu anafilaktycznego. Niestety ich futro wciąż fruwało w powietrzu.

- Podać wam coś do picia? – zapytała, gdy usiedli przy nakrytym stole. – Kolacja będzie za jakieś 20 minut.

- Woda wystarczy – odparł Castiel. Choć nie musiał pić, bardzo często to robił i z każdym dniem coraz lepiej zachowywał się jak człowiek.

- Dean?

- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział. – Poczekam do kolacji.

- No dobrze.

Sara zostawiła ich, a jej miejsce zajął Bones, który przyszedł po pieszczoty. Dean znów go pogłaskał i zaraz potem kichnął trzy razy pod rząd, i to tak mocno, że aż złapał się za pierś, mając wrażenie, że zaraz wypluje płuca.

- Pieprzona alergia – mruknął i wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę, by wytrzeć cieknący nos.

- Mogę ci z nią pomóc – zaproponował Castiel.

- Ale tylko trochę – zażądał i znowu wysmarkał nos. Powinien był kupić te tabletki na alergię. – Nie chcę, żebyś wszystko załatwiał za mnie i traktował jak dziecko.

- Pozbycie się uciążliwej i potencjalnie groźnej alergii to nie traktowanie cię jak dziecko tylko dbanie o twoje zdrowie.

- Przeżyję. Ludzie przez lata sobie radzili bez aniołów, ja też dam radę.

- Jak sobie życzysz.

Castiel dotknął jego czoła, a anielska moc natychmiast ułatwiła Deanowi oddychanie. Wciąż go kręciło w nosie i nawet trochę pożałował, że nie poprosił anioła o całkowicie pozbycie się objawów. Nie zamierzał jednak zmieniać zdania. Miał swoją dumę.

Sara przyniosła aniołowi wodę nim wróciła z powrotem do kuchni, by pomóc Samowi z kolacją. Ostatecznie Castiel nie wypił ani kropli, bo Deana zaczęło drapać w gardle i musiał je nieco zwilżyć.

Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Dean spojrzał w ich stronę zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że będą jeszcze inni goście, Sam nic o tym nie wspominał, gdy się umawiali.

- To pewnie Gadreel – powiedział Sam, wychodząc z kuchni i idąc w stronę drzwi, by je otworzyć.

- Zaprosiłeś go? – zdziwił się Dean.

- To przyjaciel rodziny – wyjaśnił, nim otworzył drzwi. Faktycznie, zaraz za nimi stał Gadreel, anioł przydzielony Samowi i Garthowi do pomocy w polowaniach. Dean nadal pamiętał dzień, kiedy Gadreel się pojawił.

* * *

Sam obudził się w środku nocy, nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Rozejrzał się zaspanym wzrokiem po sypialni, by upewnić się, że to nie obecność Castiela go obudziła. Gdy jeszcze mieszkał z nim i Deanem, anioł zakradał się do jego pokoju i straszył go bardzo często, oczywiście za namową Deana, który uznawał to za zabawne, choć sam też padał jego ofiarą. Ale nie mieszkał z bratem i jego aniołem już od dłuższego czasu dlatego wątpił, że Castiel fatygowałby się aż tak daleko dla samej zabawy. Zwłaszcza że mógłby przestraszyć także Sarę, a co jak co, ale jej Dean wolał nie denerwować ani tym bardziej ryzykować, by poznała prawdę o aniołach.

Pokój był na szczęście pusty i wzrok Sama w końcu zatrzymał się na Sarze leżącej obok niego na łóżku. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło nim wyślizgnął się z jej objęć i poszedł do kuchni, by napić się wody przed powrotem do snu. Stąpając gołymi stopami po zimnej podłodze, Sam przeciągnął się i ziewnął. Na oślep wymacał włącznik światła i zapalił je w kuchni, niemal od razu cofając się z zaskoczeniem, gdy zobaczył stojącego na środku pomieszczenia mężczyznę.

- Coś ty za jeden? – zapytał, podchodząc szybko do wysepki kuchennej, gdzie w szufladzie trzymał broń. Gdy ją tam wkładał, śmiał się ze swojej przesadnej ostrożności, nigdy nie sądził, że będzie musiał korzystać z tego zabezpieczenia. Teraz się cieszył, że jednak tę broń schował.

- Nie musisz się mnie bać – powiedział mężczyzna, unosząc ręce do góry, pokazując tym samym, że nie jest zagrożeniem.

- Coś ty za jeden? – powtórzył pytanie Sam. Nie zamierzał opuścić broni, nie gdy Sara mogła być w niebezpieczeństwie. – Jak tu wszedłeś?

- Przeniosłem się – odparł intruz. Mówił w dziwny, nieco nosowy sposób. – Jestem aniołem Pana.

Anioł? Co miałby tu robić anioł? Nie było powodu, by tu był. Kimkolwiek był ten gość, musiał zmyślać.

Wciąż mając intruza na oku, Sam podszedł do telefonu, który wisiał na ścianie. Nie zamierzał teraz wychodzić po komórkę. Nawet jeśli gość nie był aniołem, to na pewno nie kłamał co do przenoszenia się z miejsca na miejsce, inaczej nie mógł się tu dostać, mieszkanie było zbyt dobrze zabezpieczone.

- Zaraz się przekonamy, czy to prawda – powiedział. Mówił cicho, żeby nie obudzić Sary. Nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby tu weszła, mogąc się narazić na atak.

Szybko wybrał numer i przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha. Długo czekał, nim Dean odebrał.

- Czego chcesz, Sammy? – warknął zły. Dean nigdy nie lubił, gdy się go budziło.

- Możesz przysłać do mnie Castiela? – zapytał, obserwując mężczyznę, który przyglądał mu się równie uważnie.

- Po co? Wszystko w porządku?

- Mam tu faceta, który uważa się za anioła.

- Serio? – Sam przez chwilę słyszał, jak Dean szepcze coś do Castiela. – Czy jest gruby i czarny?

Zdziwiło go to pytanie.

- Nie. Jest wysoki i biały.

- Czyli nie Uriel – stwierdził Dean. – Castiel już do ciebie idzie.

- Dobra, dzięki.

Teleportacja zabierała trochę energii, dlatego Sam spodziewał się Castiela dopiero po kilku minutach. Trochę się obawiał, że do tego czasu Sara się obudzi albo nieznajomy ucieknie.

- Nie przyszedłem tu was skrzywdzić – powiedział mężczyzna. Samowi nie podobało się, że wiedział o obecności Sary w mieszkaniu.

- Castiel zaraz tu będzie.

- Nie ufasz mi.

- Włamałeś się do mojego domu, oczywiście, że ci nie ufam. – Jak temu facetowi mogło w ogóle przyjść do głowy, że mógłby mu zaufać?

- Nie zagroziłem ci niczym.

- Naruszyłeś moją prywatność, to już jest groźba.

Czekali jeszcze kilka minut, nim Castiel w końcu się pojawił, trzepocząc skrzydłami. Sam zerknął tylko na niego przelotnie, by nie tracić intruza z oczu na długo.

- To jeden z twoich kumpli? – zapytał i skinął na mężczyznę.

- Tak – potwierdził Castiel, podchodząc do mężczyzny. – Jest aniołem.

Sam w końcu odważył się opuścić broń. Ufał Castielowi.

- Okej. Co robi anioł w moim domu?

- Mam na imię Gadreel – przedstawił się anioł. – Zostałem do ciebie przysłany jako wsparcie.

- Wsparcie? – zdziwił się Sam. – Masz być jak Castiel dla Deana?

- Tak, mam ci pomagać w pozbywaniu się potworów.

To było niespodziewane. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jego własny anioł. Zawsze trochę zazdrościł Deanowi Castiela. Nie ich romantycznej relacji tylko po prostu towarzystwa jakiegoś anioła. Razem z Garthem radzili sobie na polowaniach świetnie, ale nie pogardziliby pomocą z góry. Kto by nie chciał mieć anioła do współpracy?

- Super – stwierdził, przyglądając się Gadreelowi. Nie kojarzył anioła o takim imieniu, ale z drugiej strony Castiel też był dla niego zagadką na początku.

- Gadreel, sądzę że wybrałeś zły moment, by odwiedzać Sama – odezwał się Castiel. – Mogłeś przestraszyć jego narzeczoną, gdyby cię zobaczyła.

- Nie byłem tego świadom – przyznał Gadreel i zwrócił się do Sama. – Mam przyjść rano?

- Jeśli mógłbyś. – Miał ochotę porozmawiać z aniołem już teraz, ale wolał nie ryzykować obudzenia Sary. Jak miałby jej wytłumaczyć obecność Castiela i nieznanego faceta?

Gadreel przytaknął.

- W takim razie wrócę rano.

Sam mrugnął i po chwili już Gadreela nie było, został tylko Castiel.

- Czy ja też mam już iść?

- Tak, wracaj do Deana – powiedział. – Dzięki, że przyszedłeś, nie miałem pewności, czy mówi prawdę.

Miałby poważne kłopoty, gdyby Castiel i Dean byli teraz w innym stanie.

- To żaden problem.

Castiel również zniknął, zostawiając Sama, który nalał sobie w końcu wody i wrócił z nią do sypialni. Upił łyk i odstawił szklankę na szafkę, nim położył się znowu do łóżka. Ranek powinien być ciekawy.

* * *

Gadreel, tak jak zapowiedział, wrócił rano, gdy Sara wyszła do pracy. Sam zadzwonił po Gartha, by on też mógł usłyszeć o wszystkim, co miał do powiedzenia nowy anioł.

Dean nie przepadał za Gadreelem, trochę mu nie ufał, w przeciwieństwie do Sama, który pozwalał aniołowi spędzać sporo czasu we własnym domu. Sara też go lubiła.

Gadreel był dużo gorszy w udawaniu człowieka od Castiela. Nie zawsze używał drzwi, zastygał w ruchu i wypowiadał różne rzeczy na temat nieba. Wszyscy brali go za niespełna normalnego, ale wszyscy go lubili, nawet w FBI, choć niektórzy zastanawiali się, czy Gadreel nie jest spokrewniony z Castielem.

Nowy anioł nie udawał agenta, dołączał do Sama i Gartha już w trasie, rzadko kiedy odwiedzał ich w biurze, ale i tak był tam dobrze znany. Wieści o kolejnym dziwaku szybko się rozeszły, zresztą tak samo było z wieściami o tym, że Dean i Castiel są ze sobą. Wszyscy wiedzieli już po jednym dniu. Niektórzy byli oburzeni, że partnerzy są w związku i to homoseksualnym, ale Dean dobrze wiedział, że wywalenie z pracy im nie grozi. Dopóki najstarsi bracia Castiela rządzili tym interesem, byli bezpieczni. Z tego samego powodu Gadreel mógł swobodnie chodzić po budynku.

- Dobrze, że wpadłeś, Zeke – powiedział Sam, prowadząc Gadreela do jadalni. Przezwisko Zeke wymyślił Dean. Gdy pierwszy raz spotkał anioła, zapomniał jego imię, więc musiał szybko wymyślić zamiennik. Padło na Zeke'a i póki co Gadreelowi wcale to przezwisko nie przeszkadzało.

- To byłoby nieuprzejme nie przyjąć zaproszenia – odparł anioł. Widać było po nim, że nie czuje się zbyt pewnie. Przy Sarze i Samie zachowywał się całkiem swobodnie, ale przy innych bardzo się wyciszał i stawał niemal nieśmiały. Castiel wyjaśnił kiedyś, że to pewnie dlatego, że Gadreel przesiedział tysiące lat w niebiańskim więzieniu i po prostu nie czuł się komfortowo w obecności ludzi, którzy mogliby go dalej sądzić za dawne zbrodnie.

Dean obawiał się nieco przeszłości anioła, dlatego mu nie ufał i nie lubił, gdy przebywał tak często z Samem i Sarą. Co jak zrobi im kiedyś krzywdę? Castiel wydawał się bratu ufać, ale tak samo ufali mu przed laty, a mimo to zrobił coś, co zapewniło mu pobyt w więzieniu. Dlatego właśnie Dean zawsze miał oko na Gadreela, choć wszyscy wokół uważali jego teorię o zdradzie anioła za absurd.

Sam wrócił do Sary, a Gadreel zajął miejsce przy stole obok Castiela, by móc kopiować jego ludzkie zachowania. Oba anioły bardzo się lubiły. Może wielkiej przyjaźni tu nie było, ale na pewno były obecne jakieś jej początki. Castiel był zresztą jedynym aniołem w okolicy, więc tylko od niego Gadreel mógł się uczyć.

- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – powiedział do Gadreela Dean.

- Sam zadzwonił dzisiaj – wyjaśnił anioł. – Powiedział, że chce, bym był na kolacji.

Dean przytaknął, choć nie rozumiał, po co im Gadreel. Ale jeśli już był, to nie zamierzał zachowywać się w stosunku do niego jak dupek, zwłaszcza w nie swoim domu. Poza tym, Gadreel zasługiwał na danie mu szansy, więc może warto zacząć od teraz. Castiela też nie lubił na początku, a teraz są razem. Nie że oczekiwał, że Gadreel stworzy z nimi trójkąt, ale mogliby zostać przyjaciółmi.

- Będziesz miał okazję spróbować ciasta upieczonego przez Castiela.

- Zajmujesz się pieczeniem, bracie? – zapytał zaintrygowany Gadreel.

- Skoro jesteśmy na ziemi, lepiej zachowywać się jak ludzie – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Wtedy nie czują się oni niekomfortowo w naszej obecności.

- Czy ja też będę musiał to robić?

- Pieczenie możesz sobie podarować – odpowiedział Dean z uśmiechem. – Ale popracuj nad wyjęciem kija z tyłka.

Gadreel spojrzał na niego w sposób tak podobny do Sama, gdy ten miał dość jego humorów, że było to wręcz przerażające. Jednak spędzanie z nim czasu coś dawało.

Ich przyjemną konwersację przerwał powrót gospodarzy niosących jedzenie. Dean uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył minę Gadreela. Biedny aniołek jeszcze nie do końca pojął sens jedzenia, gdy tego nie potrzebował. Co innego Castiel, któremu jedzenie sprawiało przyjemność. Zwłaszcza to, które gotowała Mary. Rodzice Deana naprawdę polubili anioła, choć byli zaskoczeni, gdy powiedzieli im o swoim związku. John potrzebował aż trzech dni, by przetworzyć tę informację, ale wcale nie był rozczarowany czy zły, był wręcz zadowolony. Deanowi ulżyło, gdy nie został przez rodziców odrzucony, a tego się najbardziej obawiał.

Kolacja przebiegała bez problemów, wszyscy byli w dobrych humorach, dlatego właśnie Dean tak lubił te spotkania i nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. To była jego rodzina. No, może nie Gadreel, ale pozostali już tak. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nic poważnego nie stanie się osobom siedzącym przy tym stole.

- Zaprosiliśmy was tutaj z Sarą – odezwał się nagle Sam, łapiąc swoją dziewczynę za rękę – żeby wam coś powiedzieć.

- A ja myślałem, że po prostu lubicie nas karmić – zażartował Dean. Trochę się obawiał tego, co miał zaraz usłyszeć.

- Sam mi się oświadczył – oznajmiła radośnie Sara. – W ciągu kilku miesięcy bierzemy ślub.

Ani Castiel ani Gadreel nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Dean z kolei, to co innego. Nie był zaskoczony samym ślubem tylko tym, że miał nastąpić tak szybko. Sam i Sara znali się niecałe dwa lata, czy to nie było za wcześnie na ślub? Dobrze im się układało, ale co, jak niedługo przestanie, a oni już będą po ślubie? Tylko będą mieli problemy z odwróceniem tego wszystkiego. Z drugiej strony Sam zawsze był rozsądny, Sara też jak dotąd nie pokazała się z porywczej strony. Jeśli byli pewni swojej decyzji, a na pewno byli, to kim on był, by ją kwestionować? Na pewno to sobie przemyśleli. Dean był tylko nieco urażony tym, że brat nie pochwalił mu się wcześniej tylko w czasie kolacji w towarzystwie aniołów. Zawsze myślał, że będą mówić sobie o takich ważnych sprawach. Tak czy inaczej, cieszył się. Sam zasługiwał na szczęście, zwłaszcza u boku takiej kobiety, jak Sara.

- Gratulację – powiedział z uśmiechem. Nie był pewny, czy powinien wstać i uściskać ich oboje. – Naprawdę, gratulację dla was obojga.

- Mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi – dodał Gadreel. Nadal nie było u niego widać zaskoczenia, tak jakby wiedział o planach Sama.

Castiel przytaknął, zgadzając się z nimi.

Kolacja skończyła się wkrótce potem. Sara zabrała oba anioły do pomocy przy zmywaniu, a Dean i Sam przeszli do salonu.

- Nie wyglądasz na bardzo zadowolonego – zauważył Sam. – Jesteś na mnie zły?

- Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił od razu Dean. – Jestem tylko trochę zaskoczony, nie spodziewałem się tego tak szybko.

- Sara to miłość mojego życia – wyjaśnił Sam. – Kochamy się, nie potrzebujemy ślubu, by to pokazać, ale chcemy go wziąć. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz moim drużbą.

Dean poczuł, jak ogarnia go wzruszenie i nieopisana radość. Pomimo nadchodzącego ślubu, Sam wciąż chciał, by był częścią jego życia. Czuł się zaszczycony propozycją bycia drużbą. Chciał nim zostać i uczestniczyć z bratem w tym ważnym momencie.

- Jasne, stary – zgodził się. Starał się zachować spokój, ale bardzo miał teraz ochotę uścisnąć Sama.

- Świetnie. Gdybyś się nie zgodził, poprosiłbym tatę. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zły, że wybrałem ciebie.

- Na pewno to zrozumie – zapewnił z uśmiechem. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, podszedł do Sama i uścisnął go mocno. – Jeszcze raz gratulację, Sammy.

- Dzięki. – Sam odwzajemnił uścisk, nim obaj go przerwali. – Teraz tylko ty musisz wziąć ślub.

- Zapomnij.

Nie nadawał się do małżeństwa, nawet z Castielem. To było nie w jego stylu. Zresztą obaj nie potrzebowali ślubu, dobrze im było tak, jak teraz.

- Czas na uczczenie zaręczyn – oznajmiła Sara, wracając do salonu z szampanem, który niosły anioły. – Wybacz, Dean, twoje piwo się zmarnuje.

- Możesz go użyć na wieczorze panieńskim – zasugerował, puszczają jej oczko. – Mogę też załatwić striptizera.

Sara zaśmiała się.

- Sam mi wystarcza, ale dziękuję, za propozycję – powiedziała, biorąc jeden z kieliszków do ręki. Dean dopiero teraz zauważył pierścionek na jej palcu. Co jak co, ale jako agent FBI powinien być lepszy w zauważaniu szczegółów.

Gdy wszyscy mieli już swoje kieliszki, wznieśli toast za zdrowie narzeczonych i napili się szampana. Dean nie był ekspertem, ale wiedział, że ten kosztował co najmniej dwa tysiące dolarów za butelkę. Sara bardzo lubiła szampany i wina, kupowała więc tylko najlepsze. Gdy jednak spojrzał na jej kieliszek zauważył, że ten szampan ma nieco inny kolor, niż u wszystkich pozostałych.

- Pijesz jakiś sekretny napój, którym nie chcesz się dzielić? – zapytał niby to żartem, niby na serio.

Sara spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie jest taki sekretny, to oranżada – wyjaśniła. – W moim stanie alkohol jest niewskazany.

- W twoim stanie? – zdziwił się.

Sam dołączył do swojej narzeczonej i objął ją w pasie. Wyglądał na zestresowanego, ale też cholernie szczęśliwego i podekscytowanego.

- Bierzemy ten ślub tak szybko, bo Sara jest w ciąży – wytłumaczył bratu. – Będziemy rodzicami.

Dean słyszał, że w takich chwilach ludziom zakręcało się w głowach, ale chyba dotyczyło to przyszłych ojców, a nie wujków. A mimo to przydarzyło się to jemu i to bardzo mocno. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem utrzymał się na nogach. Przez moment nawet zapomniał, co to ciąża i musiał sięgnąć pamięcią do szkoły średniej, kiedy przerabiali układ rozrodczy. To nie mogła być reakcja normalnego człowieka. W sumie miał podobne objawy, gdy Sam odbierał dyplom na zakończenie szkoły.

Tak, zdecydowanie nikt normalny tak nie reagował. Ani na dyplom brata, ani na wieść o jego przyszłym dziecku. Czuł się niemal jakby to miało być jego dziecko. A nie było. Chyba. Może? Był naprawdę skołowany. Będzie wujkiem. Sam będzie ojcem, Sara jest w ciąży. Będzie wujkiem.

- To wspaniałe wieści – odezwał się Gadreel, przerywając tę niezręczną ciszę. Dean dalej nie był w stanie się odezwać. W ciągu kilku miesięcy w ich życiu pojawi się dziecko. To zawsze zmienia wszystko i wywraca cały świat przyszłych rodziców do góry nogami. On i Sam nie będą mogli się już tak często widywać, dziecko będzie zajmować mu zbyt dużo czasu. Ale Dean nie czuł się źle z tego powodu. Był przeszczęśliwy, że Sam będzie ojcem. Tylko jak teraz będzie wyglądać jego praca w FBI? Będzie musiał bardziej na siebie uważać.

Teraz miał jeszcze większy powód, by zaufać Gadreelowi. To on będzie bronił Sama i pilnował, by mógł wrócić do domu, do rodziny. Przynajmniej na to liczył.

Spojrzał na anioła, który wyglądał na naprawdę podekscytowanego tą ciążą, chyba nawet bardziej niż Sam.

- Ja i Gadreel wiedzieliśmy o ciąży już wcześniej – usłyszał szept Castiela przy uchu. – Teraz wreszcie może wyrazić swoją radość. Gadreel ma nadzieję być aniołem stróżem tego dziecka, to dla niego bardzo ważne.

Czyli Gadreel miał być kolejnym wujkiem i w dodatku stróżem. Nie było jednak mowy, by był lepszy od niego. Będzie najlepszym wujkiem pod słońcem, żaden anioł nie będzie od niego lepszy.

Dean w końcu mógł się poruszyć, gdy szok minął, zastąpiony przez euforię. Pierwsze co zrobił, to uścisnął brata i Sarę tak serdecznie, jak tylko potrafił, ale i tak miał wrażenie, że nie zrobił tego dość dobrze.

- Nie macie nawet pojęcia, jak się cieszę – powiedział im. – Rozpieszczę waszego dzieciaka tak, że go nie poznacie, będę najlepszym wujkiem.

Powiedział to, patrząc na Gadreela, by rzucić mu tym samym wyzwanie. Sądząc po minie anioła, ten chyba je przyjął.

- Możesz zacząć rozpieszczanie od kupienia zapasu pieluch – zażartowała Sara. – Nie sądzę by ją lub jego obchodziło na początku cokolwiek innego.

Kupi choćby i ciężarówkę pieluch, jeśli będzie trzeba. I wiele innych rzeczy. Nie że zamierzał kupić miłość swojego bratanka albo bratanicy, ale już wiedział, że będzie kochał dawać dziecku prezenty.

Castiel w końcu też zdecydował się złożyć parze gratulacje. Podszedł do nich i uśmiechnął się.

- Gratuluję wam obojgu – powiedział. – Bóg podarował wam wspaniały prezent.

- Dzięki, Cas. – Sam uśmiechnął się i dosyć niepewnie objął anioła.

Temat dziecka bynajmniej nie skończył się po gratulacjach. Przyszli rodzice byli naprawdę podekscytowani i nie mogli przestać o tym mówić.

- Kiedy powiesz o tym mamie i tacie? – zapytał brata Dean.

- Jutro do nich zadzwonię – odpowiedział Sam. – Zadzwonimy też do ojca Sary.

- Staruszek chyba nie będzie zadowolony.

Miał okazję poznać ojca Sary i od razu zauważył, że ten nie przepada za Samem. Uważał, że jego córka zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż na agenta FBI, w dodatku takiego z dziwną fryzurą. Nie mógł jednak Sarze niczego zabronić. Była dorosła, nie mieszkała z nim, pracowała też w banku zamiast w rodzinnym domu aukcyjnym. Nie miał nad nią żadnej kontroli.

- Bardziej martwimy się o to, że stanie mu się krzywda – przyznała Sara. – Ostatnio zdrowie mu szwankuje.

- Lepiej informujcie go stopniowo – zaproponował Castiel. – Najpierw powiedzcie o zaręczynach, ciąży i tak nie będzie widać jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

- Coś wymyślimy – stwierdził Sam i spojrzał na Sarę z miłością, nim znów odwrócił się do Deana. – Chcesz się założyć, czy to będzie chłopiec, czy dziewczynka? – zapytał.

- Po co się zakładać? – zdziwił się Gadreel. – Zawsze mogę...

Nim zdążył skończyć, Castiel zasłonił mu usta ręką.

- Obstawiam dziewczynkę – powiedział.

- Ja też – zgodził się z nim Dean. – Będziesz miał dwie kobitki w domu, Sammy. W przyszłości zgotują ci piekło.

- Nie zgotują, bo to będzie chłopiec.

Sara prychnęła.

- Zgadzam się z twoim bratem i szwagrem. To będzie dziewczynka.

- Zeke, powiedz, że ty jesteś po mojej stronie – poprosił, wpatrując się wyczekująco w anioła.

Gadreel zerknął na Castiela nim odpowiedział:

- Też myślę, że to chłopiec.

- Dziękuję. Może mama i tata też mnie poprą.

- Co za różnica, jak i tak to my wygramy? Prawda, Sara?

- Postawię ci piwo, gdy wygramy – odparła.

- Zdrajczyni – burknął Sam. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz wyjść za mnie, a nie za mojego brata?

- Nie jestem taka, Sammy. Nie ukradłabym Castielowi jego mężczyzny. Chociaż gdyby nie on, to może.

- Dobra, wiecie co? Flirtujcie sobie dalej, ja idę po to ciasto, które upiekł Cas – stwierdził Sam i ulotnił się.

Gdy ciasto się skończyło, a Sara uznała, że jest już nieco zmęczona, wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Gadreel daleko nie odszedł, zawsze kręcił się koło ich domu. Dean i Castiel pożegnali się i pojechali do siebie.

- Jak się czujesz po usłyszeniu tych wszystkich wieści? – zapytał Castiel.

- Fantastycznie – odpowiedział Dean. Nie był pewny, czy da radę dziś zasnąć i rano wstać do pracy. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że anioły dadzą Samowi teraz nieco spokoju. Niech się nacieszy rodziną.

- Na pewno to uszanują – zapewnił anioł. Dean bez wahania mu zaufał.


	2. Morze ciał

**Morze ciał**

* * *

Odkąd zaczął sypiać z Castielem, sny Deana były głównie o nim. Nigdy nie miał dość anioła. Choć widywał go przez cały dzień, w nocy też chętnie spędzał z nim czas, nawet jeśli nie było to na jawie. W snach mogło się zdarzyć wszystko, dlatego bardzo je lubił. Raz nawet mu się śniło, że on i Castiel wzięli ślub, czego nigdy nie zrobiliby na jawie. Przynajmniej on by nie zrobił. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby któregoś dnia anioł przyszedł do niego z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, bo taki pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy podczas oglądania telenoweli. Tam pobierali się średnio co trzy odcinki. Kwestią czasu było, kiedy Castiel stwierdzi, że małżeństwo to dobry pomysł. Choć biorąc pod uwagę, że to Deanowi śnił się ślub, to prędzej on wyskoczy z taką propozycją. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu akurat ślub mu się przyśnił. Może przez to, że często oglądał telenowele razem z Castielem. Na pewno nie dlatego, że chciał się pobrać.

Tym razem jednak nie śnił mu się ślub. Po prostu razem z Castielem siedzieli na kanapie w ich mieszkaniu i rozmawiali, nic wyjątkowego. Tak naprawdę, dosyć często robili to także na jawie. Zachowywali się jak para po kilku latach związku, choć wcale nie przeskoczyli fazy zakochania, przynajmniej nie Dean. Lubił zabierać Castiela na randki, choć czasami wciąż się bał, jak będą na niego patrzeć ludzie, dlatego właśnie dni wolne spędzali zazwyczaj w domu, a nie na mieście. Dean chciał to jakoś zmienić, ale jeszcze nie wiedział, kiedy zamierza to zrobić.

Sen powoli się rozkręcał. Gdzieś w połowie trwania snu pojawiła się na stoliku przy kanapie miska truskawek. Dean nawet nie kwestionował dziwnego wyboru własnej wyobraźni i po prostu zaczął karmić anioła owocami. Po obudzeniu nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zasugerował, choć musiał przyznać, że wizja była bardzo kusząca. Powinien chyba zacząć nabierać odwagi na takie zabawy. Ich życie erotyczne będzie dzięki temu ciekawsze, bo póki co pewnie nawet waniliowe pary bawiły się lepiej od nich. Nie żeby obecny seks z Castielem mu przeszkadzał, wprost przeciwnie, ale nie chciał, by po jakimś czasie znudził się im obu. Nie miał jednak póki co odwagi, by zaproponować coś pikantniejszego. Castiel na pewno by go nie osądzał, pewnie nawet byłby chętny do spróbowania czegoś nowego, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Z damskimi majtkami się udało, ale kto wie, czy coś dziwniejszego anioła nie odstraszy. Co jak co, ale nie chciał, by Castiel stracił swoją aureolę, bo za bardzo go zdeprawował.

Zwykły, spokojny sen coraz bardziej przechodził w mokry. Dean już nie karmił Castiela truskawkami tylko rozbierał go i całował. Uwielbiał całować anioła, nawet we śnie. Castiel zawsze bardzo się angażował, zupełnie jakby nie chciał go zawieść choćby przez jeden moment. Poza tym, całował naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze. Wcale nie robił tego tak, jakby dopiero rok temu zaczął, choć może to przez anielski umysł szybko się wszystkiego uczył.

Dean powalił Castiela na kanapę i zaczął całować pierś, wysłuchujący uroczych jęków. Wkręcał się w ten sen coraz bardziej, ale gdy miał już rozpiąć aniołowi spodnie, cały obraz zniknął i choć dalej widział przed sobą Castiela, to ten był teraz jak najbardziej prawdziwy.

- Niech cię szlag, Cas – wymamrotał, zamykając na powrót oczy i próbując powrócić do tego jakże przyjemnego snu. – Musiałeś mnie obudzić?

- Wybacz, Dean. – Anioł stał przy łóżku, całkowicie ubrany, chociaż gdy kładli się wieczorem spać, miał na sobie tylko bokserki. – Nie budziłbym cię, gdybym nie miał ku temu ważnego powodu.

Dean mruknął, naciągając na siebie kołdrę. Chciał tylko znowu zasnąć, najlepiej otoczony przez ramiona anioła. Dlaczego musiał zostać obudzony?

- O co chodzi? – zapytał, a jego głos był niewyraźny z powodu kołdry zasłaniającej mu usta.

- Obawiam się, że archaniołowie wydali nowe rozkazy – odpowiedział.

Przeklinając zwierzchników Castiel, Dean wysunął głowę spod kołdry i omal nie dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył Gadreela stojącego w rogu pokoju. Jak długo tu stał?

- Ja pierdolę, Zeke. – Dean złapał się za pierś, ale to wcale nie pomogło uspokoić szybko bijącego serca. Pieprzone anioły, kiedyś przez któregoś z nich kojfnie, na pewno. Ich teleportacja była momentami naprawdę przydatna, ale w takich momentach miał ochotę powyrywać im skrzydła.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Dean? – zapytał Gadreel.

- Co ty tu robisz? – Zignorował pytanie anioła, bo wiedział, że jakkolwiek by nie odpowiedział, Gadreel zaoferowałby leczenie. Facet miał na tym punkcie obsesję, leczyłby nawet zacięcia papierem.

- Przyniosłem rozkazy – wyjaśnił. – Mamy nowe zadanie.

- Sam i Garth też tu są? – Biedny Sammy. Jeszcze nie ma dziecka w domu, a już jest budzony w środku nocy.

- Nie chciałem ich budzić.

Oczywiście. Gadreel ubóstwiał Sama i uwielbiał Gartha. To było jasne, że nie zechce ich budzić. Co innego Deana, jego mógł budzić cały czas. Ale to nawet dobrze, Sam powinien spędzać noce w domu z Sarą, a nie włóczyć się po mieście, bo archaniołowie nie mogli poczekać z jakąś sprawą do rana.

- Gadreel uważa, że ich obecność nie będzie nam póki co potrzebna – dodał Castiel, zupełnie jakby odczytał myśli Deana. Ale to było niemożliwe, obiecał tego nie robić. Znali się już jednak na tyle dobrze, że nawet bez czytania w myślach Castiel wiedział, co mu siedzi w głowie. – Woli najpierw sprawdzić, z czym będziemy mieć doczynienia.

- Szefostwo nic nie powiedziało? – Dalej nie wstał z łóżka. Nie miał na to ochoty. Po cichu liczył na to, że Gadreelowi w końcu znudzi się stanie w ich pokoju i sobie pójdzie, a Castiel wróci do łóżka.

- Kazali mi tylko zaprowadzić was na miejsce – odpowiedział Gadreel.

- No jasne. – To było do nich podobne. Przez ten rok Dean zdążył dobrze poznać sposoby pracy archaniołów. Nigdy ich nie spotkał, ale zawsze wyobrażał ich sobie jako leniwych dupków wylegujących się w niebie, podczas gdy reszta aniołów robiła wszystko, by ich zadowolić. – Mógłbyś poczekać na zewnątrz? Muszę się przebrać.

Gadreel wyniósł się, ale Castiel został i uważnie obserwował każdy ruch Deana, kiedy ten się rozebrał.

Kiedy Dean był już przebrany, a Castiel nieco sfrustrowany, obaj wyszli z mieszkania i dołączyli do Gadreela na dole. Anioł czekał na nich przy Impali.

- To dokąd jedziemy? – spytał, siadając za kierownicą. Castiel jak zwykle usiadł obok, to było jego stałe miejsce, o którym Gadreel mógł tylko marzyć, gdy zadowalał się tyłem.

- Jedź, wskażę ci drogę.

- Jak sobie chcesz, gwiazdko betlejemska.

Okazało się, że musieli pojechać do jakiegoś domu nad brzegiem jeziora Michigan. Jazda z dwoma aniołami była nieprzyjemna. Przyzwyczaił się już do Castiela, zresztą on i tak głównie wyglądał przez okno, ale już Gadreel bardzo lubił patrzeć na kierowcę. Deana to irytowało i dekoncentrowało. Najgorsze jednak było to, że nie wiedział dokładnie, czemu anioł Sama w ogóle się na niego gapi. Nie widzieli się przecież pierwszy raz, a i sam Gadreel był już na ziemi dość długo, że widok prowadzącego człowieka nie powinien go aż tak dziwić. A mimo to przyglądał się temu z zaciekawieniem, jakby Dean miał mu zaraz dać odpowiedź na jakieś ważne, niewypowiedziane na głos pytanie. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy cały świat będzie wiedział o tym wszystkim. Może ktoś zajmie się studiowaniem aniołów i będzie mógł zrozumieć ich dziwne zachowania. Potem napisze o tym książkę, a Dean będzie mógł tę książkę kupić. O ile dożyje. Coś mu mówiło, że przyzwyczajanie ludzkości do istnienia świata nadprzyrodzonego potrwa jeszcze co najmniej sto lat. Do tego czasu będzie już w niebie razem z Castielem i gówno go będzie obchodziło to, co wydarzy się na ziemi.

Dom, do którego mieli się udać, stał najbliżej brzegu jeziora. Był opuszczony, choć nikt nie wystawił przed nim znaku informującego o sprzedaży. Dean kupiłby chętnie taki dom, choć może nie ten konkretnie, w końcu nie wiedział jeszcze, co się w nim znajduje. Kilka domów dalej zauważył jednak kolejny, również niezamieszkany i ten już był na sprzedaż. Wystarczyłoby go tylko wyremontować i dla niego i Castiela byłby jak znalazł. Może kiedyś.

Całą trójką wysiedli z samochodu i podeszli do budynku, nie weszli jednak do środka. Gadreel i Castiel musieli najpierw sprawdzić, czy Dean może tam bezpiecznie wejść. Archaniołowie nie powiedzieli, co jest w środku, więc mogli się spodziewać wszystkiego, nawet bomby. Choć Dean powątpiewał w to, że jakiś potwór używałby ładunków wybuchowych, zamiast po prostu rzucić się na nich w progu. O ile w ogóle w środku był jakiś potwór. Cokolwiek jednak tam był, Dean miał nadzieję, że to nie wampir. Miał dość wampirów, na całe szczęście od czasu śmierci Benny'ego nie zostali wysłani do żadnego.

Gdy było już pewne, że wejście do domu jest bezpieczne, Castiel otworzył drzwi. Od razu byli w stanie zobaczyć, do czego zostali wysłani. Ciała. Wiele ciał, co najmniej dziesięć. Leżały w salonie, czasami jedno na drugim, inne były oparte o ścianę. Na plecach, na brzuchu, na boku, nie było żadnego wzoru w ich ułożeniu. Nawet z progu Dean widział u niektórych rany po ostrzu. Ktoś dźgnął tych biedaków – zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyzn – w klatki piersiowe. To co najbardziej rzucało się w oczy, to ślady skrzydeł jakby wypalone na podłodze i ścianach. Nie były jednak przy wszystkich ciałach, niektóre były ich pozbawione.

- Anioły – odezwał się Gadreel. – I ich partnerzy. Ktoś ich wymordował.

- Po co? – spytał Dean.

- Nie wiemy – odpowiedział Castiel. Ani on ani Gadreel nie weszli do domu. Dean miał wrażenie, że obawiają się to zrobić. Może słusznie. Anioły zginęły co prawda od dźgnięcia, ale nikt nie powiedział, że ten dom nie jest zabezpieczony tak, by żaden anioł go nie opuścił. Dean nie potrafił wymyślić innego powodu na wyjaśnienie tego, jak komuś udało się zamknąć tyle potężnych aniołów w jednym miejscu i jeszcze je pozabijać.

- Co robimy? – Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z martwymi aniołami, nie wiedział więc, co robić. Kto wie, może człowiek nie mógł takich ciał dotykać albo do nich podchodzić. Świętość anielska i te sprawy.

- Lepiej będzie, jeśli wezwiemy pomoc – zaproponował Castiel, zamykając na powrót drzwi. – Może przy okazji dowiemy się, co zabiło te anioły.

- Pójdę po wsparcie – zgodził się Gadreel i po chwili już go nie było.

Dean rozejrzał się, szukając go, ale anioł zniknął gdzieś daleko.

- Gdzie poszedł? – spytał partnera i oparł się o balustradę ganku.

- Do nieba. Przyprowadzi wsparcie.

- Kolejnego anioła?

- Tak jakby.

- Sam będzie wściekły. Omija go taka akcja – stwierdził ot tak Dean. – Myślisz, że spróbuje zabić któregoś z nas?

- Bardzo możliwe – przyznał anioł. – Twój brat ma czasem wybuchowy temperament.

- Tak. Na szczęście to już nie mój problem. Teraz niech się Sara martwi.

- Na pewno sobie poradzi. Już to robi. Owinęła sobie go wokół palca.

- Tak jak ja ciebie – zauważył Dean i obejmując anioła pasie, przyciągnął go do siebie, szukając pocałunku. Castiel natychmiast przyłożył mu palce do ust i stanowczo odsunął ich twarze od siebie.

- Dean, za drzwiami są ciała moich braci i sióstr. To naprawdę nienajlepsze miejsce na coś takiego.

Dean zaczerwienił się i natychmiast zabrał rękę, trzymając ją blisko siebie. Całkiem zapomniał o aniołach, było mu wstyd, że w ogóle myślał w takiej chwili o migdaleniu się z Castielem i nie ważne było, że od masakry oddzielały ich drzwi.

- Wybacz – wymamrotał ze skruchą. – To było niestosowne.

- Było, ale możemy to kontynuować w domu.

Dean uśmiechnął się, ciesząc, że jego zaloty nie zostały do końca odrzucone. Po tym przyjemnym śnie, z którego został obudzony, był trochę... wygłodniały. Nie mógł się już doczekać powrotu do domu, ale obowiązki były na pierwszym miejscu. Zwłaszcza tak poważne, jak masakra aniołów i ich partnerów. Czemu ktoś miałby robić coś takiego? Jaki miał powód? Gadreel powinien się pospieszyć z tym wsparciem, jakiekolwiek miało być, bo nie skończą z tym do rana.

- Długo jeszcze mu to zajmie? – zapytał w pewnym momencie. Gadreela nie było już dobrych dziesięć minut.

- Podróż do nieba trochę trwa – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Powinien niedługo wrócić.

- Szybciej byśmy to załatwili, gdybyście weszli od razu do środka. Macie ten swój zmysł, powinniście umieć wyczuć, co zabiło anioły i ich ludzi. Na pewno niewiele stworzeń to potrafi.

- To prawda, ale wolę mieć pewność, że będziemy dokładni przy osądzie.

Dean westchnął i zamknął oczy. Trudno, skoro musiał przeczekać, to musiał. Może przy okazji uda mu się uciąć krótką drzemkę na stojąco. Prawie mu się udało, ale gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny trzepot skrzydeł, otworzył na powrót oczy. Gadreel stał znowu obok Castiela.

- No i gdzie to wsparcie? – zapytał.

Nim któryś z aniołów zdążył odpowiedzieć, Dean usłyszał cichy warkot i poczuł, jak coś dotyka go w dłoń. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i wyciągnął broń, celując w coś, co stało teraz przed nim. Było duże, sięgało mu do bioder i trochę przypominało psa. Ale tylko trochę, a to dlatego, że było całkowicie białe i pokryte łuskowatą skórą. Nie to było jednak najdziwniejsze w tym stworzeniu. Najdziwniejsze było to, że miało trzy głowy. Trzy i wszystkie były wpatrzone idealnie w niego. Każdy łeb oprócz pary niebieskich, świecących oczu, miał jeszcze dodatkowe oko na czole i co gorsza, przypominało ludzkie tak bardzo, że Dean aż bał się w nie patrzeć. Ale ono patrzyło na niego i wcale nie zamierzało przestać.

- Co to, kurwa, jest? – zapytał. Chciał nacisnąć spust i strzelić, ten stwór był zbyt dziwny i zbyt przerażający. Kto wie, czy nie przyszedł ich wszystkich zeżreć, a to był całkiem prawdopodobny scenariusz. Jedna z głów ziewnęła i pokazała ogromne kły oraz wężowaty język, które miała w środku. Dean postanowił, nacisnął spust. Kula trafiła bestię w jedną z głów, ale nawet jej to nie ruszyło. Stwór dalej stał w miejscu i gapił się na niego. Z rany zaczęła wyciekać czarna maź, wydzielało się też dziwne, błękitne światło, jednak szybko zniknęło, podobnie jak dziura po kuli, która została całkowicie wyleczona.

Dean miał ochotę wystrzelać w to coś cały magazynek, ale poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Castiela.

- W porządku, Dean, to nie wróg – zapewnił, zabierając mu broń z ręki. Dean był w zbyt dużym szoku, by zaprotestować. Dodatkowe oczy jakby go zahipnotyzowały, przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak rzeczywiście było.

- Nie wróg? – powtórzył. Nie chciał wyglądać jak tchórz, ale jasna cholera, to kurestwo było straszne i nie przestawało się gapić. Było gorsze nawet od aniołów i ich obsesji w obserwowaniu ludzi.

- Nie.

- Więc co to jest?

- Ogar.

- Ogar? Taki piekielny?

- Nie, niebiański. – Castiel podszedł do stworzenia i położył mu dłoń na głowie, zasłaniając jedno z oczu. Gdy ją uniósł oko było zamknięte, podobnie jak dwa pozostałe. – Teraz powinieneś czuć się lepiej. Spojrzenie niebiańskich ogarów jest bardzo nieprzyjemne dla człowieka.

Wiedział, że to sprawka tych oczu, a nie tego, że był tchórzem. Bo nie był. Widział już u boku Castiela dość dziwnych rzeczy, by nie bać się jakiegoś cerbera.

- Nie mów. – Dean odebrał od anioła broń i schował ją. Ogar wciąż mu się przyglądał, ale teraz jego spojrzenie nie było już tak trudne do zniesienia. – To coś ma nam pomóc?

- Ogary mają lepszy zmysł od nas – wyjaśnił Gadreel. – Rozróżniają wszystkie stworzenia paranormalne, potrafią też tropić poszczególne anioły, gdy poda się im ich imiona.

- Takie bydle pewnie jest przydatne w walce – zauważył. Niebiańskie ogary chyba były wielkości tych piekielnych, a te były ciężkimi do pokonania skurczybykami.

- Nie używamy ich do walki – sprostował anioł. – Ich praca polega na pilnowaniu dusz w niebie. Każde niebo ma własnego ogara do ochrony. Tylko gdy takie niebo jest zagrożone, ogar atakuje, dlatego nie masz się czego bać. Ten cię nie skrzywdzi.

- Co nie znaczy, że nie będę miał po tym spotkaniu koszmarów – stwierdził ze skwaszoną miną i niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w stronę ogara. Dotknął go ostrożnie i poczuł pod palcami zimną, śliską skórę. Gdy przejechał po niej palcem, poczuł nieco chropowatą powierzchnię. W sumie było to całkiem milutkie stworzenie, gdy wiedział już, że nie zamierza odgryźć mu jakiejś kończyny. – Dobra, bierzmy się do roboty.

Drzwi do domu zostały znowu otworzone i ogar wszedł do środka, stąpając ostrożnie pomiędzy ciałami i obwąchując je. Dean razem z aniołami obserwował go z progu i ku jego zdziwieniu, ogar co jakiś czas znikał. Wredna bestia potrafiła stać się niewidzialna jak jej piekielny kuzyn. Całe szczęście mieli ją po swojej stronie.

- Chyba możemy wejść – stwierdził Gadreel, przekraczając próg domu. Dean i Castiel podążyli zaraz za nim. Ogar węszył już w innym pokoju, być może było tam jeszcze więcej ciał.

Dean przyklęknął przy jednym z martwych aniołów i dotknął śladu skrzydeł na podłodze. Castiel przyklęknął obok niego.

- Kiedy anioł umiera, jego łaska wypala na ziemi skrzydła. Nic nie jest w stanie ich wtedy usunąć.

Castiel mówił prawdę. Nie ważne jak mocno pocierał ślad, ten nie schodził, choć wyglądał na taki, co da się zmyć zwykłą wodą. Teraz tylko zniszczenie samej podłogi i ścian usunęłoby dowody tego, co tu się stało.

- Chyba ogar coś znalazł – powiadomił ich Gadreel, który nie zatrzymał się, by obejrzeć ciała. Dean i Castiel dołączyli do niego w tym samym momencie, w którym ogar zaczął ciągnąć coś po podłodze. To było kolejne ciało, ale różniło się od pozostałych. Głównie dlatego, że Dean znał tę osobę.

- Czy to Crowley? – zapytał dla pewności przyglądając się, jak prawa i lewa głowa ogara łapie demona za ramiona, by wygodniej go trzymać.

- Na to wygląda – potwierdził Castiel, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

- Co on tu robi? I czemu jest nieprzytomny?

Ostatni raz widział króla piekła rok temu i wcale nie wyczekiwał ponownego spotkania, a już na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach. Crowley wpadł w spore kłopoty, znalazł się na miejscu masakry aniołów, a jako demon, na pewno chętnie by się z paroma rozprawił. Był podejrzanym numer jeden. O ile wciąż żył, nie oddychał, ale może tak jak Castiel po prostu tego nie robił. Albo rzeczywiście był martwy i po prostu znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Sprawiał wrażenie takiego, co wpycha nos w nie swoje sprawy, a potem przez to obrywa.

- Cokolwiek robi tu Crowley, musimy dać mu się wytłumaczyć – zdecydował Gadreel.

- Najpierw musimy go obudzić – zauważył Dean. – Czy on w ogóle żyje?

- Żyje – odpowiedział Castiel i podszedł bliżej demona, który wciąż był trzymany przez ogara. – Wyj.

Ogar użył jedynej wolnej głowy i zaczął wyć, choć bardziej przypominało to odgłos zarzynania świni niż wycie. Dean musiał aż zasłonić uszy, tak nieznośny to był dźwięk. Zadziałał jednak, Crowley drgnął i po chwili odzyskał przytomność. Wyglądał na tak zdezorientowanego, że to było aż komiczne.

- Co to ma być? – zapytał, rozglądając się. W pewnym momencie spojrzał do góry, gdzie znajdowała się głowa ogara, który wciąż wył. – Uciszcie to bydle!

Castiel pstryknął palcami i ogar umilkł, opierając łeb na głowie Crowleya, co temu się nie spodobało. Dean miał ochotę się śmiać, ale to nie był najlepszy moment.

- Co ty tu robisz, Crowley? – zapytał Castiel.

- Ja? – Demon wskazał na siebie rękoma, choć z trudem. Chwyt ogara utrudniał poruszanie ramionami. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, byłem nieprzytomny, idioto.

- Od kiedy demony trącą przytomność? – zapytał Dean. Co prawda widział tracącego przytomność Castiela, ale może demony działały na innej zasadzie.

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – powiedział sarkastycznie Crowley, gdy go rozpoznał. – Obiecałem wam kosz z owocami za pozbycie się nieuczciwego demona, ale za tę zniewagę nic wam już nie dam.

- Zaraz się rozpłaczę – zakpił Dean.

Crowley fuknął i szarpnął się, usiłując się uwolnić.

- Czy to coś może mnie puścić? Rozszarpie mi garnitur.

- Nie dopóki nie odpowiesz na nasze pytania – odpowiedział Gadreel. – Co król piekieł robi na miejscu masakry aniołów?

- Masakry? – Crowley spojrzał za nich i zobaczył kilka ciał. – Nie powiem, to nie wygląda zbyt ciekawie. Ale muszę przyznać, że to dobra robota.

- Zgadnij, kto jest głównym podejrzanym. – Dean uśmiechnął się złośliwie do demona.

- I ty jesteś w FBI? Myślisz, że gdybym to był ja, to zostałbym tutaj? I to nieprzytomny?! – Crowley podniósł głos, był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany tą sytuacją. – To ja jestem tutaj ofiarą. Nie wiem, jak się znalazłem w tym miejscu, ale to nie ja zabiłem te wszystkie anioły.

- Więc kto? – domagał się wyjaśnień Castiel.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, to wy powinniście nad tym pracować nie ja. Złożę w niebie skargę za to przesłuchiwanie mnie.

- Daruj sobie – poprosił Dean. – Nawet sam Jezus cię nie uratuje z tej sytuacji. Ktoś zabił anioły, jesteś demonem, znaleźliśmy cię na miejscu zbrodni, a mimo to twierdzisz, że to nie ty.

- Bo to nie ja! – wykrzyczał. – I nie wiem, kto to zrobił, ale najwyraźniej ktoś, kto nienawidzi aniołów. Swoją drogą, gdzie do cholery był Zachariasz, gdy mnie tu ściągnięto i zaatakowano?

- Zachariasz? – zdziwił się Dean.

- Anioł odpowiedzialny za pilnowanie Crowleya – wyjaśnił Castiel.

- Chyba niezbyt porządnie się przykłada do swoich obowiązków – zauważył Crowley. – Puścicie mnie teraz? Odpowiedziałem na wszystkie wasze pytania.

- Nie.

Crowley westchnął.

- Dobra, czego jeszcze chcecie? – spytał.

- Dlaczego mamy uwierzyć w to, że plugawy demon nie zrobił czegoś takiego? – spytał Gadreel z odrazą.

Crowley odwrócił się do Castiela i skinął głową na Gadreela.

- Co to za kretyn? – zapytał szeptem, nim odpowiedział aniołowi: - Pomyśl. Jestem królem piekła, mam wszystko, czego mi potrzeba. Jaki miałbym powód, by zabijać te wszystkie anioły?

- Jesteś demonem, to mało? – zdziwił się Dean.

- Nie bądź rasistą. Lubię od czasu do czasu obejrzeć trochę morderstw, ale nie szukam ich w każdym możliwym miejscu. Ranicie moje uczucia myśląc takimi stereotypami. Ty pewnie, jak na człowieka przystało, wybijasz codziennie kilka gatunków zwierząt i wycinasz jeden las deszczowy. A te dwa aniołki pewnie posłusznie pozują dla kolejnego Michała Anioła, przepasani w strategicznych miejscach jakimiś szmatami. Proszę was, macie na mnie tyle dowodów, ile rząd na lądowanie kosmitów w Roswell. Mogę już iść?

Dean spojrzał na Castiela. To on tu podejmował decyzję, więc jeśli zdecydowałby się uwolnić Crowleya, razem z Gadreelem nie mieliby nic do gadania. Miał jednak nadzieję, że demon nie zostanie wypuszczony. Bo niby czemu? To na pewno on stał za wszystkim. Co z tego, że gdy go znaleźli, był nieprzytomny. Mógł sobie załatwić przykrywkę, to nie mogło być dla niego nic trudnego. Był jeszcze problem tego anioła Zachariasza, ale kto wie, może po prostu na chwilę zrezygnował z obserwowania Crowleya. Dean go nie winił. Gdyby przez cały czas miał oglądać tego demona, też by się znudził i poszedł robić coś innego.

- Puść go – zdecydował w końcu Castiel. Ogar natychmiast puścił Crowleya, który odsunął się od niego jak najdalej. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

- Najwyższy czas – stwierdził Crowley, usiłując pozbyć się śliny ogara ze swojego ubrania. – Już myślałem, że będę musiał się domagać telefonu do nieba, żebyście mnie puścili.

- Wciąż jesteś podejrzany, Crowley – ostrzegł go Castiel. – Będziemy mieli na ciebie oko.

- Jeśli będzie to robić tak sumiennie, jak Zachariasz, to mogę bez problemu wymordować schronisko dla szczeniaczków. Mogłem zginąć przez tego kretyna.

- Wynoś się stąd, Crowley zanim zmienię zdanie.

- Dobra, ale pamiętajcie, że o koszu z owocami możecie przestać marzyć.

Crowley zniknął i zostawił ich samych. Dean w końcu zdecydował się odezwać, by skrytykować beznadziejną decyzję Castiela.

- Co to miało być? – zapytał, wskazując na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał Crowley.

- Nie mogliśmy mu nic zrobić – wyjaśnił anioł.

- Więc go puściłeś?

- Musiałem. Zachariasza mogło nie być, gdy to się stało, ale mógł obserwować teraz. Gdybyśmy tylko spróbowali zabić Crowleya, doniósłby o tym archaniołom. Ja i Gadreel trafilibyśmy do więzienia, a ty prawdopodobnie miałbyś wymazaną pamięć.

To wyjaśniało wiele. Choć Deanowi wcale się nie podobało, że Crowley ma taki immunitet. Archaniołowie musieli mu naprawdę ufać, jeśli woleli trzymać się jego, zamiast wybrać nowego króla piekieł. Albo Crowley był naprawdę tak godny zaufania albo wiedział, jak się utrzymać na stołku. Choć podejrzewał, że gdyby coś z nim było nie tak, wystarczyłby jeden anioł, by po Crowleyu został tylko popiół. Może rzeczywiście nie ryzykowałby więc utraty stanowiska i życia tylko po to, by zabić kilka aniołów, z którymi i tak pewnie nie miałby szans sam na sam. Może.

Walić to, Crowley był winny i tego zamierzał się trzymać. To było bardziej niż oczywiste.

- To co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? Czekać aż znowu wybije kilka aniołów?

- Musimy znaleźć dowody na to, że to w ogóle on – odpowiedział Castiel. – Nie ufam mu tak samo jak ty, ale nie możemy go zabić za coś, na co nie mamy dowodów. Może rzeczywiście jest niewinny.

- Kto jak nie on chciałby zabić anioły?

- Crowley nie jest jedynym demonem – wtrącił się Gadreel. – Czy Azazel albo Alastair jeszcze żyją? To by było do nich podobne.

- Są martwi – zapewnił Castiel. – Sam zabiłem Azazela. Alastair zginął z ręki Balthazara.

- Czyli to nie mogli być oni.

- Bez obaw, bracie, w piekle jest jeszcze wiele innych demonów, które na pewno przejęły po nich pałeczkę.

- Możemy przestać gadać o demonach, których nawet nie znam? – poprosił Dean. Czuł się wyłączony z rozmowy, a nie lubił tego uczucia. Zresztą jaki był sens w gadaniu o martwych demonach? – Lepiej przeszukajmy resztę domu, może wasza psina jeszcze coś znajdzie.

- Dobry pomysł, Dean – zgodził się Castiel i wydał ogarowi rozkaz.

Bestia ponownie zaczęła węszyć, używając do tego wszystkich trzech głów. Podążali tuż za nim, czekając aż znajdzie kolejny ślad, najlepiej dowód na to, że to Crowley stał za wszystkim. Dean najbardziej liczył właśnie na to, bo nie lubił demona. Nie lubiłby też pewnie każdego innego, ale tylko Crowley znał i chętnie by go widział z wypalonymi oczami. Nie rozumiał, po co trzymać go przy życiu. Jakby anioły nie mogły same zarządzać piekłem. Widać mógł to robić tylko ktoś całkiem zepsuty. W takim wypadku Crowley rzeczywiście pasował do tej roli.

Ogar niestety nie znalazł nic więcej. Żadnego śladu demona. Prawdę mówiąc, poza miejscem, w którym wcześniej znalazł Crowleya, w całym domu nigdy nie zawitał ani jeden demon. To było dziwne, tak jakby król piekła rzeczywiście był niewinny. Nie było go w salonie, w którym leżały ciała, nie było go nigdzie, podobnie jak żadnego innego demona. Gdyby to Castiel i Gadreel szukali śladów, uznałby to po prostu za ich pomyłkę. Skoro jednak ogary miały takiego dobrego nosa, to żadnego demona rzeczywiście nigdy tu nie było. Albo psina też się potrafiła pomylić. Tak czy inaczej, byli w kropce.

- Wasz ogar jest bezużyteczny – stwierdził, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. – Jaka jest szansa, że wszystkie ślady zanikły?

- Żadna. Ogar wyczuwa obecność potwora nawet tygodnie po jego pobycie w danym miejscu. Zwłaszcza śladów demona by nie przeoczył – wyjaśnił Gadreel.

- Super. Czyli Crowley był tylko w jednym miejscu w domu, jakby ktoś go tam po prostu rzucił. Co zrobimy z tym brakiem dowodów, Cas?

- Mogę wrócić do nieba i zapytać, co robić dalej – zaproponował Gadreel. – Ale lepiej zrobię to następnej nocy, wygląda na to, że robi się jasno, a Sam może mnie potrzebować.

Faktycznie, wstawał nowy dzień, a słońce w piękny sposób oświetlało powierzchnię jeziora Michigan. Dean westchnął. Poranek oznaczał, że czas było się udać do pracy. Wciąż był śpiący, ale nie mógł przecież wziąć wolnego.

- Zrób to – zgodził się. – Teraz wracaj do Sama, ja i Cas wpadniemy do domu. Muszę się wykąpać.

Gadreel podjechał z nimi kawałek, by nie tracił energii na latanie. Biedaczek jeszcze wleciałby w jakiś budynek. W końcu jednak ich zostawił, gdy przejeżdżali niedaleko domu Sama i Sary.

Wizyta w domu była krótka. Dean poszedł wziąć prysznic, a Castiel do niego dołączył, choć myć się nie musiał. Dokończyli dzięki temu to, co zaczęli jakiś czas wcześniej. Szybki numerek bardzo skutecznie rozbudził Deana. W końcu co może być bardziej orzeźwiającego, zwłaszcza gdy ma się takie ręce jak Castiel i nie trzeba oddychać ani przełykać śliny? Tak, anioł był genialny w oralu. Jeden z jego wielu, niesamowitych talentów.

Nawet po wzięciu prysznica wciąż było za wcześnie, by iść do pracy, dlatego Dean postanowił zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Otworzył lodówkę i znalazł wszystko, co potrzebne do zrobienia kanapki i jakiś przeterminowany jogurt. On nie jadał jogurtów, więc mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

- Cas, miałeś to wyrzucić! – krzyknął, wrzucając jogurt do śmieci. Trzeba będzie je wynieść. I zrobić zakupy, lodówka powoli stawała się pusta. Będzie musiał wstąpić po pracy do sklepu. Tylko najpierw pozbędzie się Castiela. Nie zamierzał ryzykować kolejnym incydentem w sklepie.

- Co wyrzucić, Dean? – zapytał anioł, wchodząc do kuchni.

- Twój jogurt się zepsuł. Kupić ci nowy, gdy będę szedł do sklepu?

- Jeśli możesz.

- Postaram się nie zapomnieć – obiecał, choć miał przeczucie, że i tak w czasie robienia zakupów będzie musiał do partnera zadzwonić. Był przyzwyczajony do kupowania zdrowej żywności, ale Castiel miał inne upodobania niż Sam.

Po śniadaniu agenci pojechali do pracy. Dean musiał koniecznie znaleźć brata, by powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Wątpił, że Gadreel się za to zabrał, pewnie nie chciałby, żeby Sam się na niego wściekał, a tego należało się spodziewać.

Na szczęście Sam i Garth byli już w pracy, gdy Castiel i Dean zjawili się na miejscu. Mieli własne biuro, z czego obaj bardzo się cieszyli.

- Hej, Sammy – przywitał się Dean. – Garth. Co u was?

Gadreel też był na miejscu. Tak często tu przebywał, że miał nawet własne krzesło, na którym mógł siedzieć zamiast stać w kącie.

- Dopiero co przyszliśmy, więc niewiele się wydarzyło – odpowiedział Garth. – A u was?

- No wiesz, wszystko po staremu. Nowa sprawa i takie tam.

- Dostaliście nową sprawę? – zapytał Sam. Był rozczarowany, że to nie im się dostało. Od czasu kiedy Gadreel im pomagał, liczył na wiele spraw paranormalnych, ale Dean i Castiel wciąż dostawali ich więcej, jakby byli jedynymi agentami w biurze.

- Zeke się nie pochwalił? – Dean udał zdziwienie. – On też z nami był.

Sam i Garth spojrzeli na anioła podejrzliwie. Na to właśnie liczył Dean. Co prawda też był przeciwny budzeniu Sama, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mógł zwalić winy na Gadreela.

- My też zostaliśmy wezwani? – zapytał z pretensją Sam. – Czemu nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy?

- Nie chciałem was budzić niepotrzebnie – wyjaśnił Gadreel. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy to coś poważnego.

- Ty nie chciałeś? – Sam odwrócił się w stronę Deana, któremu momentalnie zniknął zadowolony uśmieszek z twarzy. – Czy może ty? Znowu miałeś atak paniki na myśl o tym, że może mi się stać krzywda?

- Nie – odparł od razu.

- Dean. – Oczywiście, że Sam wyczuł od niego kłamstwo. Czasami się zastanawiał, jak mu się udawało okłamywać Castiela.

- Dobra, trochę się martwię – wyznał niechętnie. – Ale to dlatego, że masz teraz rodzinę. To chyba normalne, że chcę, by Sara nie została wdową jeszcze przed ślubem.

- Nawet i bez tego pewnie byś mnie trzymał w niewiedzy. Dean, musisz wyluzować i mi zaufać. Nie zamierzam rzucać się w wir walki albo ryzykować w głupi sposób życia, wiesz czemu? Bo pamiętam o Sarze. Przestań traktować mnie jak nieodpowiedzialne dziecko, doskonale wiem, ze mam rodzinę i nie musisz mi o tym przypominać.

Słowa Sama bolały, ale było w nich sporo racji. Dean jednak czasami nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się martwił. To normalne, był w końcu starszym bratem. Ale rzeczywiście zaczynał przesadzać. Jego brat nie był głupi, jak zresztą sam powiedział. Musiał mu zaufać.

- Dobra, przestanę panikować – obiecał. Później powie Castielowi, by go na wszelki wypadek pilnował.

- Dziękuje. – Sam odwrócił się do Gadreela. – A ty. Kiedy coś się wydarzy, masz mi mówić, a nie konspirować razem z moim bratem i jego chłopakiem, jasne.

- Oczywiście, Sam.

- Skończyliście? – zapytał Garth. Napięta atmosfera mu nie służyła.

- Tak, skończyliśmy – zapewnił Sam.

Wszyscy zabrali się do pracy, która na nieszczęście polegała tego dnia tylko na siedzeniu w biurze. Musieli czekać, aż Gadreel odwiedzi niebo, ale to miało się wydarzyć dopiero w nocy. Że też musiał być tak przywiązany do Sama i Sary.

Dzień jednak minął zaskakująco szybko i nim Dean się zorientował, czas było iść do domu. I zrobić zakupy. Niech to.

- Cas, może pójdziesz do nieba razem ze swoim braciszkiem – zaproponował. – Ja w tym czasie zrobię zakupy i spotkamy się w domu.

- Jak sobie życzysz.

Castiel wyszedł spotkać się z Gadreelem, a Dean mógł w spokoju pojechać do sklepu. Po drodze zrobił w myślach listę tego, co powinien kupić, ale już pod samym sklepem większość zapomniał. Czekał go długi wieczór.

Przechadzając się z wózkiem między alejkami, Dean brał z półek wszystko, o czym pamiętał. A głównie pamiętał o piwie i śmieciowym żarciu dla siebie. Przydałoby się mimo wszystko trochę warzyw. I ten cholerny jogurt dla Castiela. Nabiał chyba był bliżej niż warzywa.

Wybranie odpowiedniego jogurtu nie było proste. Znał ulubiony smak anioła, ale odgadnięcie, który zjadłby danego dnia najbardziej, było niemożliwe. To był idealny moment, by do niego zadzwonić. Może w niebie był zasięg.

- Dean, to ty? – usłyszał głos za sobą. Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył dobrze znaną mu twarz. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię spotkałam.

Dean poczuł, jak robi mu się zimno i bynajmniej nie dlatego, bo stał obok lodówek. Ze wszystkich osób, na jakie mógł trafić, musiał trafić akurat na Lisę Breaden. Nie było nic gorszego, niż spotkać swoją byłą. Zwłaszcza gdy ta była dalej wyglądała pięknie i sprawiała wrażenie podekscytowanej tym spotkaniem. Nawet zbyt podekscytowanej. Gdy się rozstawali, zgodnie uznali, że to koniec i nigdy do siebie nie wrócą i będą tylko znajomymi. Więc dlaczego Lisa wyglądała, jakby miłość jej życia zgodziła się znowu z nią być? I dlaczego on sam cieszył się z tego spotkania z osobą, w której był kiedyś zakochany i którą wciąż chyba trochę kochał? Tylko trochę, nie był do końca pewien. Był przecież z Castielem, nie powinien się tak cieszyć. Oczywiście był też w wielkim szoku, ale cieszył się. Modlił się, by była to tylko radość z ponownego spotkania przyjaciółki, a nie coś więcej.

Lisa oczekiwała na jego słowa, że coś powie, ale on był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie tylko:

- Cześć, Lisa.

* * *

**Oficjalnie ogłaszam, że sequel będzie miał 32 rozdziały, tak jak pierwsza część. Z początku miał mieć tylko 16, potem zrobiło się 20, a ostatecznie 32. Dalej nie wiem, jak mi się to udało. **


	3. Stara miłość

**Stara miłość**

* * *

Był przerażony, był cholernie przerażony, ale starał się tego nie okazywać, by nie zranić Lisy. Musiał robić dobrą miną do złej gry, choć miał coraz większą ochotę, by jakoś się wymigać od rozmowy i jak najszybciej opuścić sklep. Lubił Lisę, naprawdę ją lubił, ale nigdy nie chciał się z nią znowu spotkać po tym, jak zerwali ze sobą, dlatego teraz był tak zdezorientowany tym, co czuł. Cieszył się, że ją widzi, ale też bał się, że jeśli spędzą ze sobą dość czasu, to ich miłość się odrodzi, a była na to duża szansa. Kochał Lisę, gdy jeszcze byli parą. Może nadal ją kochał, choć nie był do końca pewny, czy to co czuł w tej chwili to rzeczywiście miłość. Rozstali się, bo coś zaczęło się psuć, popadli w rutynę i nudę, której nie mogli się pozbyć. Więc rozeszli się, Lisa wyjechała i od tamtego czasu jej nie widział. Żadne z nich nie było zbytnio przybite po tym rozstaniu, bo oboje się na nie zgodzili. Czasami brakowało mu Lisy i spotykania się z nią, ale odkąd Castiel wkradł się do jego życia, nie czuł się już samotny. Był szczęśliwy z aniołem, dlatego tak bardzo obawiał się powrotu swojej byłej. Jeśli ich uczucie rzeczywiście się odrodzi, to zranią być może nie tylko siebie nawzajem, ale i Castiela. Ten powrót nie wróżył nic dobrego dla żadnego z nich.

Chciał zbyć Lisę i odejść, wrócić do domu, do anioła, ale gdy popatrzył na jej rozpromienioną twarz, nie mógł tego zrobić. Tęsknił za nią cały ten czas. Nie rozpaczliwie, ale tęsknił, znali się przecież tak dobrze, trudno więc było nie tęsknić za dobrą znajomą, nawet jeśli ta znajoma to twoja ex. Chciał wiedzieć, co u niej słychać, co się pozmieniało i czemu wróciła do Chicago. Przecież miłość nie może się tak szybko odrodzić, prawda? Tak jak nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, tak nie wierzył w ponowne zakochanie w trybie instant. To się po prostu nie zdarzało. Poza tym, kochał Castiela i nie zamierzał go zdradzać. Nic się więc nie stanie, jak utną sobie z Lisą krótką pogawędkę i powspominają dawne czasy. Przecież nie wskoczą sobie od razu do łóżka, nie był dupkiem, a i Lisa nie była zbyt rozwiązła. Tak, mogli pogadać. Jak znajomi. To nie jest karalne.

- Cześć – powtórzył niczym głupek, za co miał ochotę kopnąć się w dupę. Na szczęście Lisa uśmiechnęła się tylko rozbawiona i podeszła bliżej, rozkładając ramiona zachęcająco. Dean objął ją, ale nie za mocno i nie przyciągając jej zbyt blisko. Nie chciał, by źle go zrozumiała.

- Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę – wyznała. Poklepała go jeszcze po plecach, nim przerwała uścisk. Kiedy byli tak blisko, mógł wyczuć zapach jej szamponu do włosów. Wciąż używała tego samego, o zapachu jabłek. Zawsze go lubił, miło było znowu go poczuć.

- Tak, ja też – powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Wciąż nieco przerażony, ale szczęśliwy. Tak dawno jej nie widział, na pewno miała mu wiele do opowiedzenia. A on jej. – Co tu robisz? Wróciłaś do Chicago?

- Tak, postanowiłam wrócić – odpowiedziała. Stali na środku alejki, wymijani przez innych klientów, których o tej porze nie było za wielu. Oboje całkiem zapomnieli o zakupach. – W zasadzie jestem w mieście już od dwóch miesięcy – przyznała.

Dwóch miesięcy! To było dziwne, że wcześniej się na nią nie natknął. Jasne, Chicago to duże miasto, ale Lisa znała jego adres, nic jej nie stało na przeszkodzie, by wpaść w odwiedziny. Zareagowałby tak samo jak teraz, z przerażeniem i radością, ale może łatwiej byłoby mu ją przyjąć u siebie w mieszkaniu niż tutaj w sklepie. W domu przynajmniej byłby z Castielem, który robiłby za wsparcie. Kochany anioł, zawsze pomocny.

- Czemu nie zadzwoniłaś? – spytał. Myślał, że wróciła specjalnie do niego, ale może nie powinien był myśleć tak egocentrycznie. Po co Lisa miała wracać do niego, skoro związek był zakończony? Może zatęskniła za miastem i znajomymi. Tak było nawet lepiej, przynajmniej nie fatygowała się niepotrzebnie do mężczyzny, który nie mógł już z nią być.

- Chciałam wpaść w odwiedziny – wyznała. – Ale trochę się bałam, że może nie będziesz chciał mnie już widzieć. No wiesz, w końcu nic nas już nie łączyło.

- Oczywiście, że chciałbym cię zobaczyć – zapewnił ją od razu. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że cię widzę, troche czasu minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Zwłaszcza, że zerwaliśmy wtedy ze sobą.

- Tak, to nie było najlepsze pożegnanie. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będziemy musieli go powtarzać.

- Tak – zgodził się. – To co u ciebie słychać?

- Znalazłam nową pracę – odpowiedziała. – Stwierdziłam, że jako kelnerka trochę się marnuję. Teraz jestem fryzjerką.

- Nigdy nie wykazywałaś zainteresowania fryzjerstwem – zauważył.

- Byłam tak zdesperowana, że brałam, co popadnie – wyjaśniła. – Padło na fryzjerstwo. Kilka kursów i radzę sobie całkiem nieźle, a i na zarobki nie narzekam.

- Cieszę się, że znalazłaś pracę, którą lubisz – powiedział i spojrzał na zegarek. – Może wrócimy do zakupów? Robi się późno.

- Jasne.

W końcu ruszyli się z miejsca i zabrali za to, po co tu przyszli. Dean w końcu wybrał dla Castiela jogurt, a raczej wziął ten, który stał najbliżej, bo nie chciało mu się dalej wybierać i ignorować przy tym Lisę.

- Co jeszcze się u ciebie zmieniło? – zapytał. Zwykle nie lubił rozmawiać robiąc zakupy, ale niegrzecznie było mu milczeć. Poza tym nie wiedział, kiedy znowu spotka Lisę.

- Niewiele. Przez jakiś czas spotykałam się z jednym facetem – wyznała. – Był uroczy, ale nie wyszło nam. Za bardzo się różniliśmy.

- Przykro mi.

Nie przyznał się, ale fakt, że Lisa nie miała teraz nikogo, bardzo go niepokoił.

Lisa jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Będą następni – stwierdziła. – A co u ciebie?

- Dużo się zmieniło – wyjawił. – Benny nie żyje.

- O mój boże, co się stało? – spytała zszokowana.

- Postrzelili go na służbie – skłamał. – Byłem za daleko, żeby mu pomóc.

- Przykro mi, Dean. – Zatrzymali się i Lisa położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Wszystko dobrze?

- To było rok temu, nic mi już nie jest – zapewnił.

- Jeśli chciałbyś kiedyś pogadać, to możesz przyjść do mnie – zaoferowała.

- Dzięki, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Spojrzał na jej dłoń, a ta natychmiast ją zabrała. Był to zwykły dotyk mając go pocieszyć, ale musiał pilnować, by do czegoś takiego nie dochodziło.

- A co u Sama?

- W porządku. Jego kariera nabiera rozpędu, znalazł sobie dziewczynę.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała zdumiona. – Tak rzadko chodziło na randki, to dobrze, że w końcu kogoś ma.

- Tak, jest szczęśliwy. W zasadzie już się zaręczył i czeka na pierwsze dziecko.

Lisa uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

- A co z tobą? Jakaś nowa wybranka?

Tego pytania obawiał się najbardziej. Powinien jej powiedzieć o Castielu. Dać do zrozumienia, że jest już zajęty, żeby Lisa nie robiła sobie nadziei na coś, czego ostatecznie nie dostanie. Ale Castiel był mężczyzną, a Lisa znała go dotąd jako kobieciarza. Nie mógł się jej przyznać, że jest bi. Znowu przestraszył się, że zostanie odtrącony, a co jak co, przyjaźni Lisy nie chciał stracić.

Mógłby skłamać, że ma dziewczynę. Cas z powodzeniem uszłoby jako zdrobnienie od imienia Cassandra. Nawet Cassie by pasowało, tylko Lisa raczej pamiętała imię jednej z jego byłej. Sam pomysł z kłamaniem w ogóle nie był najlepszy. Co jeśli zechce poznać jego wyimaginowaną dziewczynę? A raczej dziewczynę, która jest w rzeczywistości mężczyzną? Kłamanie, że jest sam też nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale co innego mu pozostało? Nie chciał ryzykować. Poza tym to, że oboje są singlami nie będzie od raz oznaczać, że mają do siebie wrócić. Skoro pierwszy raz nie wyszło, po co próbować znowu?

Czas uciekał, a on musiał odpowiedzieć. Znalazł się między młotem a kowadłem.

- Nie mam nikogo – odpowiedział w końcu i w tym samym momencie poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu. Wszyscy wiedzieli o relacjach, jakie ich łączyły, wszyscy. Rodzice, znajomi, współpracownicy. A Castiel zawsze był taki dumny z tego związku. Gdyby teraz tu był i usłyszał to wszystko, nigdy nie wybaczyłby Deanowi, który czuł się teraz jak świnia. Dlaczego wciąż musiał dostawać ataku paniki na myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby znać jego orientację? Tylko przysparzało mu to kłopotów.

Był okropnym chłopakiem. Kochał ich związek, nie zamieniłby Castiela na nikogo innego, a mimo to bał się o nich mówić. Był takim pieprzonym tchórzem. Nawet jeśli Lisa by go odrzuciła, to co z tego? Przynajmniej byłby z nią szczery, a tak? Nie dość, że ją okłamywał, to jeszcze ignorował związek z aniołem. Dobra robota, Dean, pomyślał, czując wstręt do samego siebie. Czy dało się niżej upaść?

Ku jego przerażeniu, Lisa rozpromieniła się, słysząc te słowa. O nie, co on najlepszego narobił? Nie, nie, nie. Nie powinna tak się z tego cieszyć. Byli tylko przyjaciółmi, do cholery, przyjaciółmi.

- Mogę być z tobą szczera? – zapytała nieśmiało.

Dean poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. To się nie dzieje naprawdę, powtarzał sobie w myślach. Czemu musiał skłamać? Czemu był taki głupi?

- Jasne – zgodził się, choć miał ochotę uciekać jak najdalej stąd. Jak najdalej od pełnej nadziei Lisy.

- Wróciłam do Chicago, bo miałam nadzieję, że spróbujemy znowu – wyznała.

Żołądek podszedł Deanowi do gardła. Nie to chciał osiągnąć. Do samego końca liczył, że Lisa może nie jest tu właśnie z tego powodu. Niepotrzebnie się łudził. Wpakował się w naprawdę niezłe tarapaty. To była ostatnia szansa, by przyznać się do prawdy. Po prostu powie, że ma kogoś, że to mężczyzna i po sprawie. Otwierał nawet usta, by to zrobić, ale nie wydobyło się z nich ani jedno słowo, strach zbyt mocno ściskał go za gardło.

Lisa niezrażona jego milczeniem kontynuowała:

- Możemy się spotkać innego dnia? – spytała. – Żeby pogadać, stwierdzić, czy jeszcze do siebie pasujemy?

Nigdy do siebie nie pasowaliśmy, jeśli się rozeszliśmy, chciał powiedzieć Dean. Zamiast tego odpowiedział:

- Jasne.

Lisa uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i ucałowała go w policzek. To było przyjemne, ale niewłaściwe pod każdym względem. Momentalnie pożałował swojej decyzji, która wynikała bardziej ze strachu niż z rozsądku. Powiedz jej prawdę, ty idioto!

Nie powiedział. Pozwolił za to, by Lisa zapisała mu swój nowy numer w telefonie. Kusiło go, by ten numer skasować, ale to nie rozwiązałoby problemu. Znała jego adres, znała jego numer. Mogła bez problemu się z nim skontaktować. Jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji była ucieczka na Florydę albo powiedzenie prawdy.

Skończyli zakupy i razem podeszli do kasy. Dean przez cały czas był spięty i ilekroć Lisa się do niego uśmiechała, czuł się gorzej i gorzej. Wciąż miał szansę się z tego wyplątać, ale nie skorzystał z niej.

- Podwieźć cię? – zaoferował, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. Nie widział samochodu Lisy, więc pewnie przyszła do sklepu na piechotę.

- Jeśli to nie problem.

- Żaden – zapewnił. Problemem było co innego.

Lisa podała mu swój adres i zaraz potem pojechali. Dean włączył radio, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu nie będą rozmawiać. Podziałało, dojechali na miejsce bez wymiany ani jednego zdania. W tym czasie Dean zdołał się nieco uspokoić, choć czuł, jak pocą mu się dłonie. Całe szczęście nie był jak Sam, inaczej byłyby już tak lepkie, że nie oderwałby ich od kierownicy.

Po zaparkowaniu samochodu pomógł Lisie z zakupami i odprowadził ją do drzwi.

- Miło cię było znowu zobaczyć – powiedziała, stojąc w progu swojego mieszkania.

- Ciebie też.

Lisa uśmiechnęła się i znowu pocałowała go w policzek, tym razem na pożegnanie. Nie był pewny, co by zrobił, gdyby spróbowała pocałować go w usta, dlatego cieszył się, że nie musi sprawdzać.

- Dobranoc – szepnęła, nim zamknęła drzwi, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Dean jak najszybciej wyniósł się stamtąd i wrócił do samochodu, nie odpalił jednak silnika i nie odjechał. Zamiast tego oparł czoło o kierownicę i westchnął głośno, czując jak wnętrzności kotłują mu się w brzuchu. Czuł się jak bydle. Zwyczajne bydle. Nie dość, że igrał z uczuciami Lisy, dając jej fałszywą nadzieję, bo był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by powiedzieć jej prawdę, to jeszcze zachowywał się nie w porządku wobec Castiela. Castiela, który nigdy nie zrobiłby mu tego samego. Nigdy. Był słodki, opiekuńczy, zaangażowany w ich związek i kochający. Do głowy by mu nawet nie przyszło, by wyprawiać to, co teraz wyprawiał Dean. Ale Castiel nie był tchórzem tak jak on. Nie bał się swojej orientacji, bo nie dorastał w świecie, gdzie za spotykanie się z facetem można dostać rurką po łbie. Może to nie były czasy _Brokeback Mountain_, ale świrów na tym świecie nigdy nie brakowało. Umiał się bronić, ale nawet on nie obroniłby się przed ciosem z zaskoczenia. Castiel nie musiał się o to martwić, był nieśmiertelny.

Chociaż do niczego pomiędzy nim a Lisą nie doszło i tak czuł się, jakby już zdradził. To było potworne uczucie, jakby coś wypalało go od wewnątrz, a w głowie pojawiały mu się tylko obrazy zdradzonego Castiela, który patrzył na niego z wyrzutem.

Dean otworzył drzwi i wychylił się na wypadek, gdyby miał zaraz zwymiotować, ale na szczęście to był tylko fałszywy alarm. Nie chciał się tak dalej czuć, ale było już na to za późno. Pożegnał się z Lisą nie mówiąc jej prawdy. Będzie musiał to zrobić, gdy znowu się spotkają. Wtedy alb nigdy, musi to zakończyć, zanim dojdzie do czegoś poważniejszego niż pocałunek w policzek. Inaczej nie będzie mógł spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy, ani patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nie zniósłby tego widoku, czułby się jak ktoś oszpecony, z ogromną blizną na twarzy. Brzydziłby się sam sobą, już się brzydził.

Dean w końcu wziął się w garść na tyle, by móc prowadzić. Kusiło go, by wstąpić do baru, ale zignorował to pragnienie i pojechał prosto do domu, do Castiela. Miał nadzieję, że anioł wrócił z nieba i czeka już na niego w mieszkaniu.

Castiel wrócił i siedział w ciszy na kanapie. Dean wszedł do środka i zapalił światło. Gdy tylko zobaczył anioła, znowu poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Albo znów stały się silniejsze, bo nie sądził, że w ogóle przestał je czuć w czasie jazdy do domu. Jak mógł zrobić coś takiego aniołowi? Musiał to jakoś naprawić, nawet jeżeli Castiel nie wiedział, że w ogóle jest jakiś problem. Dean jednak czuł, że trzeba coś zrobić, że powinien być milszy dla anioła i wdzięczny za to, że są razem.

- Hej, Cas – przywitał się łagodnym głosem, obejmując partnera od tyłu i wtulając twarz w jego ramię. To było to. Będzie milszy, bardziej uczuciowy niż zwykle. Robił to dla Castiela i dla samego siebie, bo gdy tylko poczuł znajomy zapach anioła, poczuł się lepiej, choć przez to co zrobił, nie powinien. Nie zasługiwał na ten spokój, ale nie mógł z niego zrezygnować. Łaknął kontaktu fizycznego jak nigdy przedtem.

- Witaj, Dean – odparł anioł i obrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Dean przestraszył się, że Castiel wyczuje, że coś jest nie tak albo przeczyta mu to w myślach, ale on tylko uniósł rękę i pogładził go po włosach. Od tak, bez powodu. Choć pewnie zorientował się, że Dean potrzebuje dotyku.

Dean objął go mocniej i niemal zaczął się do niego łasić, ocierając się o nieco zarośnięty policzek anioła. Castiel tego nie skomentował, tylko kontynuował głaskanie go po włosach. Taki chłopak jak on, to było marzenie.

- Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film? – zapytał Castiel.

- Jasne – zgodził się od razu. – Tylko się przebiorę.

- Wybiorę film.

Dean wszedł do ich sypialni i odetchnął głęboko. To było dziwne, że Castiel nic nie podejrzewał. Albo podejrzewał, ale miał to gdzieś i postanowił chwilowo nie pytać. Co najważniejsze, nie mówił nic o wizycie w niebie, co było Deanowi na rękę. Nie miał teraz ochoty słuchać o aniołach, a skoro Castiel też nie poruszał tego tematu, to na pewno nie dowiedział się z Gadreelem czegoś ważnego, co nie mogło czekać.

- Wybrałem film – oznajmił Castiel z salonu.

- Idę! – zawołał i szybko przebrał się w wygodniejsze ciuchy. Gdy to robił, przypomniał sobie o zakupach, które zostały w aucie. – Cholera.

Nie było szans, by mógł je wnieść na górę niezauważony przez anioła. Ale w sumie po co się kryć? Po prostu zapomniał, to nic dziwnego.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, gdy wyszedł z pokoju, Castiel był w kuchni i rozpakowywał torby.

- Zapomniałeś je wnieść – powiedział, zauważając go.

- Jestem dziś roztrzepany – wyjaśnił Dean, siadając na kanapie. Płyta z filmem była już w odtwarzaczu. _Terminator 2_. Jak to dobrze, że Castiel poza telenowelami oglądał też normalne filmy.

- Zauważyłem. – Castiel skończył rozpakowywać zakupy i dosiadł się do Deana na kanapie, z czułością dotykając jego czoła. – Nie jesteś chory, prawda?

- Nie, chyba tylko trochę zmęczony.

- Nie musimy oglądać filmu, jeśli wolisz spać.

- Film jest w porządku – zapewnił i ucałował anioła. – Pomoże mi się zrelaksować.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i położył sobie nogi Deana na kolanach.

- To też ci pomoże? – zapytał, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Dean westchnął i przeciągnął się.

- Zdecydowanie.

- To dobrze.

Obejrzeli zaledwie połowę filmu, nim Dean stał się tak śpiący, że nie mógł już trzymać oczu otwartych. Wyłączyli wszystko i poszli się położyć. Castiel położył się pierwszy i Dean od razu przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, choć w mieszkaniu było nieco gorąco. Ale to nic, zniesie odrobinę ciepła, jeśli to tylko poprawi mu samopoczucie i zapewni anioła, że jest dla niego ważny.

Rano, gdy Dean się obudził, był cały spocony, ale spało mu się dość przyjemnie pomimo ekstremalnych temperatur. Szybko wziął prysznic, zjadł śniadanie i razem z Castielem pojechali do pracy. To był idealny moment, by w końcu zapytać o wycieczkę do nieba.

- Czego się dowiedzieliście? – spytał anioła.

- Rozmawialiśmy z archaniołami – odpowiedział Castiel. – Są wściekli, bo to nie był pierwszy taki atak. Kilka podobnych miało już miejsce w innych miastach kraju i parę na innych kontynentach. To może doprowadzić do wielu kłopotów, zwłaszcza jeśli za atakami stoją demony. Niektóre anioły chcą samodzielnie wymierzyć sprawiedliwość na demonach, bez żadnych dowodów wskazujących na ich winę. Jedna taka grupka ukrywa się teraz w Chicago, musimy ich powstrzymać.

- I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? – zdziwił się Dean. Jeśli anioły są już w Chicago, to trzeba je dopaść jak najszybciej. Mogli to zrobić już w nocy.

- Dostaliśmy z Gadreelem rozkaz, by nie atakować od razu – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Mamy czekać na posiłki. Nie wiadomo, ile jest tych aniołów, ja i Gadreel możemy sobie sami nie poradzić.

- Kiedy mają się zjawić?

- Jeszcze dzisiaj.

Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Cała ta sprawa śmierdzi mi planem celowego wywołania wojny – stwierdził. – Ale po co ona komu? I czy Crowley mógłby jej chcieć?

- To możliwe, ale archaniołowie kazali nam go nie ruszać, dopóki nie zdobędziemy dowodów.

Byli już blisko biura FBI, więc przerwali rozmowę. Musieli się spotkać z Samem, Garthem i Gadreelem, i naradzić się, choć plan był raczej prosty. Znaleźli ich u siebie w biurze, gdzie czekali na ich przyjazd.

- No nareszcie – powiedział Sam. – Długo wam zajęło.

- Nie wszyscy przychodzą do biura jako pierwsi – odgryzł się Dean. – Zakładam, że Gadreel już wam o wszystkim powiedział.

- Sam i ja uważamy, że powinniśmy mimo wszystko dorwać Crowleya – powiedział Garth. – Jego obecność na miejscu masakry jest aż nazbyt podejrzana.

Nikt nie musiał mu tego tłumaczyć, sam podejrzewał Crowleya.

- Zajmiemy się tym, jak pozbędziemy się aniołów – zdecydował. – Ale najpierw zaczekamy na posiłki. Wolę nie ryzykować.

- Mam nadzieję, że te posiłki okażą się przydatne – odezwał się Sam.

- Będą – zapewnił Castiel. – Znam anioły, które zostaną do nas przysłane, to dobrzy żołnierze.

- Co nie znaczy, że nie będą wrzodem na tyłku – zauważył Dean. – Jeśli któryś z nich, to Uriel, to potnę się twoim ostrzem, Cas.

- To nie Uriel – obiecał. – Ma zakaz schodzenia na ziemię.

- Za co?

- Za to, że wtrącał się w nasze partnerstwo. Zgłosiłem to archaniołom.

Dean był zaskoczony. Wiedział, że Castiel załatwił sprawę z Urielem, ale nie spodziewał się, że posunął się do czegoś takiego.

- Czy ktoś ma pomysł, jak znajdziemy Crowleya? – zapytał Garth, zmieniając temat ich rozmowy.

- Nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł – odezwał się nieśmiało Gadreel – ale mogę zdobyć kolejnego ogara do pomocy, może nawet tego, który zna już zapach Crowleya.

Dean uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

- Po problemie.

- Znalezienie Crowleya to najmniejszy z naszych problemów, Dean – zauważył anioł. – Jeśli archaniołowie dowiedzą się o naszej niesubordynacji, będziemy mieli poważne kłopoty.

- Wyluzuj, Zeke, nikt się nie dowie – zapewnił go Dean.

- Co z Zachariaszem? – zapytał. – To będzie spora przeszkoda.

- Nie możecie z nim pogadać i przekonać, by na chwilę przestał pilnować naszego ulubionego demona? – zasugerował Sam.

- Z Zachariaszem nie da się rozmawiać – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Nie dlatego, że jest niemową, po prostu słucha tylko archaniołów.

- Może go przekupimy – zaproponował Dean.

- Chcesz przekupić anioła? – zdziwił się Garth.

- Co w tym dziwnego?

- Nie sądzę, byś miał coś, co go przekona do zdrady przełożonych. Nie przekupiłbyś nawet Casa.

- To nie prawda. Mogę go przekupić seksem.

- Serio, Dean? – Sam spojrzał na niego zażenowany. – Musisz się tym z nami dzielić?

- Chciałem tylko udowodnić, że anioła da się przekupić – wytłumaczył się niewinnie.

- Powodzenia z przekupywaniem Zachariasza tą samą metodą.

Castiel spiął się na samą myśl o tym i momentalnie przysunął się do Deana, który czuł zbyt wielkie obrzydzenie, by zauważyć zachowanie anioła.

- To był cios poniżej pasa, Sam – zauważył, ignorując śmiech Gartha. – Teraz mi ten obraz nie zniknie z głowy.

- To samo czuję, gdy opowiadasz o swoim życiu seksualnym.

- To tylko seks.

- To aż seks, Dean. I to twój. Nie chce mieć skrzywionej psychiki do końca życia.

- Nie rozumiem tych dziwnych ludzkich zachowań – przyznał Gadreel, przysuwając się do Castiela.

- Ja też nie. Ale to chyba tylko cechy Deana i Sama.

- Dobra, chłopaki, przestańcie się kłócić. – Garth jak zwykle przyjął rolę mediatora. Dean naprawdę nie wiedział, jak on to robi, że zawsze uspokaja wszystkich, ale nie zamierzał narzekać.

- Wciąż nie podoba mi się ten plan – powiedział znowu Gadreel.

- Nikogo nie interesuje twoje zdanie – zauważył Dean, posyłając aniołowi surowe spojrzenie. Też miał złe przeczucia, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia, to był ich jedyny trop. Chyba że anioły, które niedługo odwiedzą, okażą się w jakiś sposób pomocne. W co wątpił. Trudno. Najwyżej archanioły ich ukarzą. Nie martwił się o siebie, martwił się o Castiela i o to, co zrobią mu przełożeni. Dlatego miał nadzieję, że Zachariasz nie będzie im sprawiał problemów.


	4. My się już znamy

**My się już znamy**

* * *

Zgodnie ze słowami Castiela, posiłki przybyły jeszcze tego samego dnia, około wieczora. Wszystko dłużyło się przez to Deanowi niemiłosiernie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że z każdą chwilą tracili szansę na dorwanie aniołów. Castiel zapewniał go, że zdążą, ale to nie przeszkadzało Deanowi w narzekaniu. Z jak odległego miejsca nadchodziły te posiłki, z Kanady? Gdyby przybyły wcześniej, szybciej zajęliby się sprawą i mogliby zacząć szukać Crowleya. Ale nie, anioły się wlokły i był pewien, że robią to specjalnie. Może nawet były w spisku i dlatego to robiły.

Kiedy wszystkim skończyła się służba, przenieśli się do mieszkania Deana i Castiela. To był kolejny powód do narzekań, bo Dean nie lubił takiego tłoku w jego własnym domu. Nawet Sam mu przeszkadzał, choć nie tak dawno temu mieszkali ze sobą. Gadreel nie zwracał na siebie uwagi aż tak bardzo, ale i tak było go widać stojącego przy oknie i obserwującego ulicę. Garth kręcił się po całym mieszkaniu dopóki Dean nie usadził go przy stole i razem z Samem nie zaczęli grać w pokera, by zabić czymś czas. Tylko Castiel zachowywał się normalnie, tak jak każdego wieczora po powrocie z pracy. Wyniósł do łazienki kosz z rzeczami do prania, przygotował Deanowi ubrania na jutro, nawet zameldował się w kuchni, by zrobić mu kanapki, bo zwykle o tej porze jedli razem kolację. Przez to przyzwyczajenie, Sam i Garth przyglądali się dziwnie aniołowi, który jak gdyby nigdy nic szykował posiłek.

- Niezła kura domowa – stwierdził Sam, spoglądając to na Castiela, to na brata.

- Zazdrościsz? Sara nie robi ci kanapek? – zapytał złośliwie Dean, nawet nie trudząc się, by spojrzeć na Sama. Musiał się skupić na kartach, bo do wygrania było pięćdziesiąt dolców.

- Robi, ale kiedy ją poproszę. Sama z siebie mi nie zrobi.

- Moja dziewczyna też nic sama z siebie mi nie zrobi – wtrącił się Garth. – Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, sam umiem sobie zrobić kanapki, ale to dziwne, że Cas nawet nie musi cię pytać, czy jesteś głodny. Czyta ci w myślach?

- Po pierwsze, grajcie do cholery. Po drugie, Cas nie czyta mi w myślach. A po trzecie, on się uczy, dlatego tak chętnie to robi. Założę się, że jak opanuje robienie kanapek do perfekcji, to zacznie je robić dla siebie, a nie dla mnie. Po czwarte, grajcie do cholery.

Powrócili do gry, ale tylko na kilka minut, bo po tym czasie Castiel przyniósł zrobione kanapki. Chleb był bardzo grubo pokrojony. Gdyby nie to, że ser był już kupiony w plasterkach, pewnie też miałby grubość małego palca. Taki a nie inny wygląd kanapek nie był jednak spowodowany tym, że anioł nie potrafił posługiwać się nożem. Nie, po prostu wciąż nie doszedł do tego, jaką grubość powinny mieć kanapki. Próbował każdej po kolei, a Dean był jego królikiem doświadczalnym.

- Nie jestem głodny, Cas – powiedział, patrząc na postawiony przed nim talerz.

- Możesz zjeść później.

- Później idziemy na akcję – przekonywał dalej. To nie tak, że bał się jeść te kanapki, po prostu wolał nie jeść tuż przed ewentualną walką z aniołami. Jeszcze któryś wywołałby u niego wymioty, choć nie bardzo wiedział, jak miałoby to wyglądać.

- Więc wstawię to do lodówki na jutro – zdecydował Castiel i zabrał talerz. – Będzie w sam raz na śniadanie.

- O ile dożyjemy – wymamrotał pod nosem Dean, nim znów skupił się na grze.

Znowu nie pograli długo, tym razem przez Gadreela, który wciąż czatował przy oknie.

- Już są – powiedział w pewnym momencie. – Przynajmniej jeden z nich.

- W końcu. – Dean rzucił karty na stół i pospiesznie zabrał wygrane pieniądze. Jeśli „przypadkiem" zabrał nieco więcej, to nikt tego nie zauważył.

Wyszli z mieszkania i zeszli na parter, by powitać pierwszego sprzymierzeńca. Dean znalazł się na zewnątrz jako pierwszy i od razu podniosło mu się ciśnienie krwi, gdy zobaczył, jak na masce Impali przysiadła Bela.

- Cześć, Winchester. – Bela pomachała mu, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

- Znasz ją, Dean? – zapytał Garth, ale nie miał czasu na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Jedyne, na czym mógł się teraz skupić, to Bela siedząca na jego samochodzie. Mogła mu porysować lakier albo gorzej.

- Złaź z mojego maleństwa! – zawołał wściekły.

- Podziwiam, że nie boisz się wykrzykiwać tego odważnego oświadczenia na środku ulicy. – Bela z gracją zsunęła się po masce.

- To nie o to mi... – Krew się w nim gotowała. Bela dopiero co się pojawiła, a już zalazła mu za skórę. Miała talent.

- No już, już – powiedziała i podeszła do niego, klepiąc go lekko w policzek w bezowocnej próbie ukojenia mu nerwów. Może gdyby zrobił to Castiel, to by się uspokoił.

Dean zareagował instynktownie i szybko złapał Belę za nadgarstek, by odtrącić jej rękę. Może zrobił to nieco za mocno, bo nim się zorientował, co się dzieje, został brutalnie złapany za kark i przyparty do Impali.

- Hej, zostaw go! – usłyszał krzyk Sama.

- Co próbowałeś osiągnąć, chłopcze? – Nie rozpoznawał tego głosu, który rozbrzmiewał mu tuż przy uchu. Był cichy, zastraszający, z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem. Należał do mężczyzny, który pojawił się dosłownie z nikąd.

- Mogę ci powiedzieć, co zaraz spróbuję osiągnąć – odpowiedział, próbując się wyszarpać, ale to tylko poskutkowało mocniejszym przyciśnięciem do wozu.

- Kazałem ci zostawić mojego brata! – Sam w końcu ruszył się z miejsca, by wspomóc Deana, ale Castiel okazał się szybszy.

- Zostaw go, Balthazar – rozkazał.

Balthazar? Kojarzył to imię, już je kiedyś słyszał i to z ust Castiela.

- Zaatakował Belę – zauważył Balthazar, nie rozluźniając chwytu na karku Deana. – Jeśli nie chciał mieć twarzy rozpłaszczonej na samochodzie, powinien był trzymać łapy przy sobie.

- Puść. Go – powtórzył, tym razem bardziej dobitnie.

Dean nie widział za wiele, ale był pewny, że Castiel wygląda teraz naprawdę przerażająco i kwestią czasu było, kiedy zostanie przez Balthazara wypuszczony. Tak też się stało, facet odsunął się, a Dean mógł mu się w końcu przyjrzeć. Tak jak się spodziewał, wyglądał jak dupek z tym swoim pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem i ubrany w te eleganckie ciuszki.

- Co to kurwa było, koleś? – zapytał, nie spuszczając Balthazara z oczu. Kto wie, co mógł jeszcze wywinąć.

- To był mój ochroniarz – odpowiedziała Bela, stając obok mężczyzny. – Jak widać nie zawodzi, twój zresztą też nie. Hej, Cas.

- Bela – przywitał się anioł nieznacznym skinieniem głowy.

- Czy ktoś może nas w końcu wprowadzić w temat? – poprosił Sam. Podobnie jak Dean, miał się na baczności.

- To jest Bela Talbot – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Współpracowaliśmy z nią jakiś czas temu, pamiętasz?

- To jest ta Bela?

- Niezłe ziółko, co? – zapytał Dean. – Ostatnim razem nie miała ze sobą tego palanta.

- Biedny, sfrustrowany chłopiec – zażartował Balthazar. – Zawsze ma takie napady histerii, Cassie?

- Cassie? – zdziwił się Dean, kompletnie ignorując to, że Balthazar właśnie go obraził.

- Poznaj mojego nowego anioła, Dean – powiedziała Bela, opierając się o Balthazara. – Cieszę się, że namówiłeś Iniasa na zmianę. Balthazar nie jest taką ciotą, jak on.

- Jest fiutem, to prawie to samo.

- Czuję się niekomfortowo, więc chyba to przerwę – stwierdził Garth, wychodząc na środek. Wszyscy od razu skupili się na nim. – Najwyraźniej część z was już się zna, ale ja nie znam wszystkich, więc prosiłbym o dokładniejsze wyjaśnienia? Bez ubliżania sobie nawzajem.

Dean wiedział, że to będzie trudne, bo Bela denerwowała go jak nikt inny, a co gorsze miała teraz do pomocy Balthazara, który był chyba jeszcze gorszy od niej.

- Co ty na to, Cassie? – O wilku mowa. – Potrafisz zapanować nad swoim człowieczkiem?

Znowu to Cassie. Nie podobało mu się to przezwisko, które drugi anioł nadał Castielowi. Głównie przez to, że wskazywało to na fakt, że oba anioły są lub były ze sobą blisko. Co gorsza, Castielowi najwyraźniej to przezwisko nie przeszkadzało. Wątpił, że jego i Balthazara łączyły jakieś seksualne stosunki, w końcu byli braćmi, ale to nie przeszkadzało Deanowi w byciu zazdrosnym. Będzie musiał wymyślić aniołowi własne przezwisko.

Castiel na spokojnie wytłumaczył Garthowi kim są Bela i Balthazar. Dean czasami się wtrącał, by inaczej scharakteryzować złodziejkę, co zawsze kończyło się uzyskaniem reakcji u Balthazara. Anioł był bardzo opiekuńczy, niemal tak samo, jak Inias, co trochę dziwiło. Dean nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Bela pozwoli na coś takiego. W końcu była zwolenniczką trzymania aniołów na krótkiej smyczy, a tymczasem Balthazar nieźle sobie poczynał i nie dostawał za to reprymendy. Czyżby ta uparta kobieta w końcu zrozumiała, że praca z aniołem to nie wyzysk jednej ze stron a partnerstwo? Wątpił, prędzej Balthazar nie kupował tej całej dominacji i po prostu się wycwanił swoim językiem. Gość wyglądał na takiego, co nie daje sobie w kasze dmuchać.

Castiel skończył opowiadać dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy za Impalą zaparkował samochód, a ze środka wyszły dwie osoby, mężczyzna i kobieta. Dean nie znał kobiety, ale mężczyznę jak najbardziej.

- Niemożliwe – wyszeptał w zdumieniu. – Pieprzony Victor Henriksen.

- Co słychać, Winchester? Powinienem był wiedzieć, że ty też siedzisz w tym gównie po uszy.

- Victor, dobrze cię widzieć, stary – przywitał się Garth i podszedł do mężczyzny, by uścisnąć mu dłoń.

- Widzę, że zebrała się sama śmietanka. – Victor przyjrzał się każdej obecnej przed budynkiem osobie. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy jesteś wyższy niż ostatnio, Sam?

- Wydaje ci się – zapewnił Sam.

- Teraz ja jestem zdezorientowana – przyznała Bela. – Znacie się?

- Tak – odpowiedział Dean. Wciąż był zaskoczony widokiem Henriksena. – Pracował z nami w FBI, ale potem dostał przeniesienie.

- Całe szczęście – stwierdził Henriksen. – Ty i Laffite działaliście mi na nerwy.

- A ty nam.

Henriksen nigdy nie był jednym z jego dobrych znajomych. Nie potrafili się dogadać, zawsze były pomiędzy nimi sprzeczki. Rywalizowali też między sobą we wszystkim, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Henriksen dostał lepszą fuchę w Waszyngtonie. Wyjechał i to był ostatni raz, kiedy go widział. Sam jeszcze nie był wtedy agentem, ale znał go i też nie darzył go sympatią, choć to już było bardziej spowodowane niechęcią Deana. Obaj nie przypuszczali, że jeszcze kiedyś go spotkają, zwłaszcza jako partnera dla anioła.

- Teraz znowu będziemy współpracować.

- Nie cieszy mnie ta perspektywa – wyznał Dean. Wolał już utarczki z Belą.

- Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem. Widać nie tylko ty jesteś lubiany przez anioły.

- Jak w ogóle znalazłeś się w tym biznesie? – zapytał Sam.

- Pewnie w ten sam, co wy. Anioł zstąpił z nieba i powiedział mi o wszystkim. Od tamtej pory Rachel zawsze mi towarzyszy.

- Tak ma na imię? – Dean przyjrzał się anielicy uważniej. Poza kupidynem, pierwszy raz widział anioła w kobiecym naczyniu. – Nie przeszkadza ci łażenie za Henriksenem, skarbie?

- Odnoś się do mnie z szacunkiem, człowieku – nakazała groźnie Rachel.

- Jaka wrażliwa.

- Czy możemy skończyć te zjazd rodzinny – poprosił zirytowany Balthazar. – Zaczyna mnie mdlić od tych czułości.

- Przestań denerwować Deana, Balthazar – odezwał się znów Castiel.

- Aż taka z niego delikatna panienka? – zakpił.

- Ty mały... – Dean chciał do niego podejść i dać mu w mordę, ale Castiel zatrzymał go, łapiąc go za ramię.

- Dean, odpuść – powiedział, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, po czym zwrócił się znowu do Balthazara. – Mówię poważnie, przestań.

- Dobra, dobra, przestanę – obiecał, choć wcale nie wyglądał, jakby tę obietnicę miał dotrzymać.

Dean szybko się uspokoił, choć przeczuwał, że ta współpraca, to będzie jedna wielka porażka. Wszyscy popadli w konflikt ze wszystkimi, tylko pacyfista Garth i milczący Gadreel nie narobili sobie jak na razie wrogów, choć z taką mieszanką różnych charakterów, to była tylko kwestia czasu. Dean miał tego pecha, że póki co miał tych wrogów najwięcej, choć przynajmniej sprzymierzeńców miał też tyle samo. To wcale go nie pocieszało. Najgorsze posiłki, jakie mogły mu się trafić. Zaczynał się martwic o powodzenie zadania. Jeśli któreś z nich nie będzie się zachowywać jak rozsądna, dorosła osoba, to już mogą się nazwać martwymi, bo nie będą mieli żadnych szans z aniołami.

Jak się okazało, Bela i Henriksen oraz ich anioły nie wiedzieli, po co konkretnie zostali wezwani, po prostu dostali rozkaz i musieli przyjechać, jeśli nie chcieli mieć na głowie wściekłych archaniołów. Z tego powodu Gadreel i Castiel musieli wszystko po kolei wyjaśniać, wprowadzając ich w sprawę. Bela nie była pod wrażeniem, w ogóle nie obchodziła ją ta sprawa i stwierdziła, że jeśli wybuchnie wojna, to trudno. Henriksen miał zupełnie inne zdanie na ten temat, jak zresztą i pozostali. Nawet Balthazar się z nią nie zgadzał i dał jej to wyraźnie do zrozumienia. Bela niemal rzuciła mu się do gardła, gdy zaczął się z nią kłócić. Zdecydowanie byli siebie warci.

Garth znowu interweniował i uspokoił oboje. Gdy już był spokój, wszyscy wreszcie zgodnie stwierdzili, że trzeba zająć się tą sprawą jak najszybciej, by nie wymknęła się spod kontroli.

- Wiemy w ogóle, gdzie są te anioły? – zapytała Rachel.

- Gdzieś w Chicago – odpowiedział Gadreel.

- Wspaniale – stwierdziła Bela. – Gdzieś w Chicago, czyli mogą być wszędzie. Czy wy oczekujecie, że będziemy przeszukiwać całe miasto?

- Możemy ponownie użyć ogarów – zasugerował Dean. Te bestie go przerażały, gdy tak się na niego gapiły, ale powinny się przydać do tego zadania. Nie mogło być wiele aniołów w Chicago, poza Castielem i Gadreelem pewnie nie było żadnych. Jeśli ogary mają taki dobry nos, powinny sobie poradzić ze znalezieniem jednej grupki. Może nawet pójdą za odorem zemsty, czy coś w tym stylu.

Gadreel od razu udał się po dwa ogary, w tym czasie Dean postanowił skorzystać z tego, że nie mieli lidera i sam się nim mianował.

- Rozdzielimy się na dwie grupy, skoro będą dwa ogary – zdecydował.

- Przepraszam – przerwał mu Balthazar – ale kto pozwolił ci rządzić?

- A co? Chcesz przejąć tę fuchę?

Balthazar mu nie odpowiedział, tylko zwrócił się do Castiela:

- Podoba ci się ten pomysł? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Dean jest w stanie dowodzić, ufam jego osądom i ty też powinieneś.

- Mnie to wisi – odezwała się Bela oparta o Impalę, czym denerwowała Deana. – Jak tylko zabijemy te anioły, to się stąd zmywam.

- Nikt nie będzie za tobą tęsknił – stwierdził Dean.

- I to jest odpowiedni kandydat na przywódcę? – zdziwił się Balthazar. – Zachowuje się jak dziecko.

- Nikt cię tu nie trzyma, droga wolna. Jeśli nie podoba ci się moja pozycja, odejdź.

- Chciałbyś co? Na twoje nieszczęście zamierzam tu zostać.

- Czy was dwóch może przestać się kłócić? – westchnął Sam. – Przyprawiacie mnie o ból głowy.

- Dean zawsze był uparty – wtrącił się Henriksen. Wyraźnie bawiło go to wszystko, bo z twarzy nie znikał mu uśmieszek. – Nie odpuści. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy dorwał się do przywództwa.

- Jakoś nie widziałem innych kandydatów – zauważył Dean. – Ale proszę bardzo, jest inny chętny?

Nikt się nie odezwał, nawet Balthazar siedział cicho, choć pewnie dlatego, że Castiel cały czas miał na niego oko.

- Możesz być liderem, Dean – odezwał się w końcu Garth. – Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, nadajesz się.

- Podczas wspólnych polowań idzie ci nieźle – dodał Sam. – Poza tym tylko ty znasz nas wszystkich. No może poza Balthazarem i Rachel, ale z tym pomoże ci Castiel. Wybór jest oczywisty.

- Dzięki, Sammy. – Dean uśmiechnął się złośliwie i spojrzał w kierunku anioła Beli.

- Uważam – odezwała się nagle Rachel – że to któreś z nas powinno być przywódcą. Castiel jest najlepszym wyborem.

- Zgadzam się – powiedział Balthazar. – Mamy walczyć przeciw aniołom, najlepiej więc będzie, jeśli to anioł będzie nami dowodził. Cassie ma wprawę.

- W porządku, zostanę przywódcą – zgodził się Castiel. Dean poczuł się zraniony. Jeszcze chwile temu anioł trzymał z nim, a teraz był przeciw, bo jego rodzeństwu się to nie podobało?

- Serio? – zdziwił się Sam.

Castiel przytaknął.

- Tak, zostanę przywódcą. A moją pierwszą decyzją będzie przekazanie tego przywództwa Deanowi.

Bela parsknęła śmiechem, widząc minę Balthazara.

- Twój mały sabotaż nie zadziałał – zauważyła. – Szkoda było twojego czasu. Ten aniołek jest zbyt mocno zakochany, by odmówić czegoś swojemu człowieczkowi.

Balthazar nic więcej nie powiedział, patrzył się tylko z niechęcią na rozpromienionego Deana.

- Dzięki, Cas – powiedział, klepiąc partnera po ramieniu. – Zawsze można na ciebie liczyć.

- Do usług.

Balthazar wyraźnie chciał się znowu odezwać, ale jedno surowe spojrzenie od Castiela skutecznie go uciszyły. Dean nie miał pojęcia, czemu anioł Beli był taki potulny w tym jednym przypadku, ale nie zamierzał narzekać.

Dean w końcu podzielił ich wszystkich na dwie grupy. Chociaż ryzykował podniesionym ciśnieniem krwi, zdecydował się, że on i Castiel pójdą razem z Belą i Balthazarem. Na wszelki wypadek wziął jeszcze Gartha. W takim towarzystwie taki pacyfikator zawsze się przyda. Sam powinien sobie poradzić z Henriksenem, w razie czego miał do pomocy Gadreela, który może był przez większość czasu cichy, ale potrafił być przerażający, gdy musiał chronić Sama.

Ogary w końcu przybyły, równie przerażające, jak ostatnim razem, choć Dean miał sporo zabawy obserwując reakcję pozostałych. Sam był nimi zafascynowany, ale szybko mu przeszło, gdy jeden z ogarów otworzył dodatkowe oczy i spojrzał prosto na niego. Castiel musiał wydać psu rozkaz, by przestał, inaczej Sam mógłby się przestraszyć na śmierć.

- Jeden z nich to ten sam, który znalazł Crowleya – poinformował Gadreel, kładąc dłoń na jednej z głów ogara.

- Przyda nam się później – stwierdził Dean. – Pamiętasz, gdzie go znaleźć?

- Nie będzie z tym problemu.

- Świetnie, w takim razie zaczynajmy.

Rozdzielili się tak, jak zdecydował Dean i rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Ogar stał się niewidzialny, by nie przestraszyć przypadkowych ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do piekielnych kuzynów, mógł go zobaczyć każdy, a nie tylko ten, który zawarł umowę.

O dziwo przemieszczanie się gdziekolwiek z Belą i Balthazarem nie było tak upierdliwe, jak Dean się spodziewał. Oboje byli zajęci bardziej sobą, niż denerwowaniem jego. Castiel milczał, obserwując cały czas ogara, więc do rozmowy pozostał tylko Garth. A ten był bardzo chętny do rozmowy, choć nie na nazbyt ważne tematy. Garth głównie pytał go, jak mu się układa. Gdyby go nie znał, uznałby, że to tylko próba ukazania jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania jego życiem, ale Garth lubił dowiadywać się takich rzeczy od przyjaciół, a ponieważ w tej chwili nie było nic ciekawszego do roboty, to zaczął drugiemu agentowi odpowiadać. To było miłe komuś się wygadać, miał tylko nadzieję, że ta dwójka z tyłu nie podsłuchiwała. Na pewno chcieliby to później wykorzystać w jednej ze sprzeczek, więc nie zamierzał im tego ułatwiać.

W końcu jednak i Garth zamilkł, a Dean zaczął się martwić o przebieg akcji. Zaczynało w końcu do niego docierać, że zmierzą się z aniołami. Nadludzko silnymi aniołami, którym ludzie gołymi rękami nie mogli nic zrobić. W tym przypadku sprawdzało się tylko anielskie ostrze. I to martwiło go najbardziej. Mieli je, sam miał jedno, ale anioły, których szukali, też je miały. To oznaczało, że Castiel mógł w każdej chwili zostać ranny albo nawet zginąć. Tego się właśnie obawiał, że nie dadzą rady i jego anioł zginie. Nawet posiłki mogły nie wystarczyć, dlatego Dean postanowił, że jeśli dojdzie do walki, to przez cały dzień będzie się trzymał blisko Castiela, by go pilnować. Wierzył w jego umiejętności, robił to tylko dla własnego spokoju. Jeśli będzie miał anioła na oku, łatwiej mu będzie walczyć, choć liczył na to, że jakoś się dogadają z tą grupką buntowników. Może jeśli obiecają im, że sami dorwą Crowleya, to zrezygnują. Może.

Poszukiwania ciągnęły się i ciągnęły. Z każdą kolejną minutą Dean miał wrażenie, że lepiej byłoby puścić ogary, by same szukały śladu, w przeciwnym razie będą chodzić po mieście całą noc albo i dłużej, a i tak nic nie znajdą. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko, ale nie że aż tak. Ogary miały mieć ponoć świetny węch. Póki co krążyły tylko jak dzieci we mgle.

- Genialny miałeś pomysł, Dean – powiedziała kpiąco Bela, gdy ogar po raz kolejny wpadł bardziej na trop Castiela lub Gadreela, niż któregoś z szukanych aniołów. – Gdyby nie ogary, nie znaleźlibyśmy żadnego anioła.

- Musisz być taka wredna? – zapytał jej. – Wcale nie szukamy długo.

- Minęły trzy godziny. I miną kolejne, a my nic nie znajdziemy. Może powinieneś pomyśleć o abdykacji, zanim ktoś przeprowadzi zamach stanu.

- Znajdziemy anioły – zapewnił, choć sam zaczynał tracić wiarę. Jak trzygłowy pies mógł jeszcze nie znaleźć dobrego tropu? Castiel był lepszy w szukaniu wampirów niż ten bezużyteczny zwierzak.

- Powtarzaj to sobie.

Dean zacisnął zęby ze złości, by przypadkiem nie powiedzieć czegoś Beli. Nie było czasu na głupie sprzeczki.

- Kiedyś ją zabiję – wymamrotał, mając nadzieję, że Balthazar tego nie usłyszał. Wyglądało na to, że nie, ale Garth już tak.

- To tylko jedno zadanie – przypomniał. – Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Nie wiem, czemu jej tak nie lubisz, ale na pewno nie jest aż tak źle.

- Nie znasz możliwości Beli.

- Może po prostu poznaliście się w złych okolicznościach.

- Z nią wszystkie okoliczności są złe.

Może Garth miał rację, może nie, nie zamierzał sprawdzać. Nie chciał się przyjaźnić z Belą, nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Stosunku zawodowe mu wystarczały, potrafił oddzielić pracę od własnych opinii wobec danej osoby. Z Castielem mu się udało, z Belą też mu się uda. O ile Balthazar nie będzie się wtrącał.

Minęła kolejna godzina nieprzerwanych narzekań Beli, do której dołączył też Balthazar. Dean powoli tracił do nich cierpliwość, ale na szczęście od urwania im łbów wybawił go dzwoniący telefon.

- Hej, Sam, macie coś? – zapytał, gdy odebrał.

- Ogar wariuje, Zeke ledwo go powstrzymał. Chyba w końcu znalazł anioły.

- Gdzie jesteście?

Sam podał mu adres i jakoś niespecjalnie zdziwiło go, że anioły ukryły się na obrzeżach. Powinni byli zacząć szukać właśnie tam, zamiast jak głupi kręcić się niemal w centrum.

Wyruszanie na tak ważną akcję taksówką może nie wyglądało zbyt groźnie, ale nie mieli czasu, by wracać po Impalę. I tak wszyscy by się do niej nie zmieścili, a tak przynajmniej mieli dwie taksówki, które zawiozły ich na miejsce. Wszyscy już czekali na nich przed jakimś domkiem, który niewiele różnił się od tego, w którym zginęły poprzednie anioły. Dean miał złe przeczucia.

- Nie zabijamy, tylko najpierw próbujemy dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia – przypomniał im. – Nie potrzebny nam bezsensowny rozlew krwi.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki święty – powiedział Henriksen.

- Nie zamierzam zabijać aniołów, które jeszcze nic nie zrobiły – wytłumaczył Dean. W dłoni miał już ostrze, ale nie zamierzał go użyć, jeśli dogadają się z aniołami. Nie chciał ryzykować walki, która mogła się źle skończyć dla któregoś z nich. - Wchodzimy.

Nie przeszli na tyły, zaskakiwanie żądnych zemsty aniołów, to nie mógł być dobry pomysł. Dean wolał do nich podejść na spokojnie. On i Sam weszli jako pierwsi, zaraz potem Garth z Castielem i Gadreelem. Bela i Henriksen weszli na końcu wraz ze swoimi aniołami, każdy z nich miał broń w ręce.

Poszukiwane anioły faktycznie były w tym domu. Było ich jedenaście i wszystkie jakby czekały na ich przybycie, co wydawało się dziwne. Jeden z nich odwrócił się w stronę przybyszów, ale nic nie powiedział, po prostu patrzył.

- Chcemy tylko pogadać – powiedział szybko Dean, ale wątpił, że jego słowa jakoś podziałały. Anioł wyglądał, jakby wcale go nie usłyszał. – Który z was jest liderem?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, za to wszystkie anioły, niczym jakieś upiorne kukły, odwróciły się, a w ich dłoniach pojawiły się anielskie ostrza.

- Cholera – szepnął Balthazar.

Anioły bez ostrzeżenia rzuciły się w ich stronę. Były piekielnie szybkie i w mgnieniu oka doskoczyły do każdego. Dean w ostatniej chwili uniósł ostrze w górę i zablokował cios, odpychając od siebie anioła, który go zaatakował. To nie było proste, anioł miał nad nim przewagę fizyczną, ale nim zdążył znowu zaatakować, Bela skoczyła na niego od boku i samym impetem popchnęła go na ścianę, by zaraz potem wbić mu ostrze tuż pod gardło. Anioł otworzył usta, z których wydobył się oślepiający blask. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu musieli zamknąć oczy, by ich nie stracić.

- Orientuj się – wysapała Bela, pozwalając ciału upaść i zaatakowała następnego anioła, który już z kimś walczył. To była dobra strategia, ale nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć, bo znowu został zaatakowany. Tym razem poradził sobie sam, choć anioł powalił go na ziemię i złapał za twarz, próbując go zabić swoimi mocami.

Dean zarzucił aniołowi nogę na biodro i zamienił ich pozycję. Zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści ostrza dźgnął przeciwnika, zabijając go od razu i bez żadnych problemów. Nim wstał, szybko ocenił sytuację, by upewnić się, czy nikt nie potrzebuje pomocy. Nie potrzebowali, każdy radził sobie świetnie, Sam i Garth nawet już nie walczyli, bo nie mieli z kim, Gadreel i Castiel zajęli się wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem, jakie im groziło. Bela miała małe problemy, anioł zdążył ją zranić, ale szybko mu się odpłaciła czymś znacznie gorszym. Henriksen i Rachel również zabili ostatnich przeciwników, a Balthazar właśnie dobijał ostatniego z aniołów.

To była szybka, choć dosyć brutalna walka. Dean podejrzewał, że Castiel i Gadreel jednak poradziliby sobie sami, poszło nawet łatwiej, niż można się było spodziewać. Dostawał gorszych obrażeń, gdy dla zabawy siłował się z Castielem, a ten się wtedy wstrzymywał ze swoją siłą. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Wolałby już dostać porządny łomot, niż walczyć z aniołem jak równy z równym. To nie mogło wróżyć nic dobrego.

- Dziwne te anioły – powiedział Henriksen, podchodząc do jednego z nich. Najwyraźniej nie był sam w swoich podejrzeniach.

- Zgadzam się. – Gadreel uklęknął przy martwym aniele i przyjrzał się uważnie jego twarzy. – Zachowywały się jak bezwolne kukiełki.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Bela.

- Ktoś je kontrolował – wyjaśnił Balthazar. – Przynamniej tak to wyglądało. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby poprzednie też były kontrolowane, a później je po prostu zabito. Ktokolwiek to robi, tym razem nie zdążył.

- Albo tamte anioły to była tylko pułapka – stwierdziła Rachel. – Chcieli ściągnąć ich więcej.

- To nie ma żadnego sensu – zauważył Henriksen. – Kto miałby zabijać anioły i zwalać winę na demony tylko po to, by ściągnąć kolejne, przejąć nad nimi kontrolę i potem je zabić? Nie lepiej było nie zabijać poprzednich?

Deana zaczynała boleć głowa od tych spekulacji i teorii. Zgadzał się z Henriksenem, to nie miało żadnego sensu, zwłaszcza że to nie był pierwszy taki przypadek i dopiero teraz anioły zeszły na ziemię, by się zemścić.

- Może to były tylko testy – zasugerował Garth. – Pomyślcie tylko, wszystkie poprzednie anioły zostały zabite, a te nadal żyły, gdy się zjawiliśmy. Jeśli ktoś przejąłby nad nimi kontrole tylko po to, by je zabić, zrobiłby to od razu, nie czekałby. Zamiast tego zostawił je przy życiu i pod całkowitą kontrolą. Może w pewnym sensie była to przynęta, ale ten ktoś raczej przede wszystkim sprawdzał, czy da się kontrolować anioły. Poprzednie próby się nie udały, dlatego zabił obiekty testowe, które tylko ściągnęły większą uwagę aniołów. Kolejne króliki doświadczalne przybyły same i tym razem się udało.

- Zostawił je tutaj na później – wtrącił Sam. – Wygląda to tak, jakby zbierał armię.

- Armia zombie aniołów? Na co to komu? – zdziwił się Dean.

- Gdybyś wysilił swój ptasi móżdżek, to byś wiedział – powiedział Balthazar.

- Nie ja tu mam skrzydła i przypominam ptaka, więc siedź cicho – rozkazał. – Cas?

- Nie wiem, kto chciałby przejąć kontrolę nad aniołami – odpowiedział. – Ale cokolwiek planuje, nie skończy się to dobrze.

- Jakiś psychol zbiera armię praktycznie nieśmiertelnych aniołów – podsumował Henriksen. – Świetnie, tego nam tylko brakowało.

- To tylko prototypy – zauważył znowu Garth. – Były bardzo słabe, jakby nie wiedziały do końca, jak walczyć.

- Wadliwa partia. – Bela trąciła nogą jednego z aniołów. – Spróbuje po raz kolejny, zwłaszcza że zabiliśmy mu tych przyjemniaczków.

- Tylko gdzie? – zapytał Sam. – Zeke mówił, że były też przypadki z poza Ameryki.

- Archaniołowie powinni więc rozkazać wszystkim aniołom wrócić do nieba na przymusowe wakacje. Wtedy będą bezpieczne.

- I zaprzepaszczą szansę na znalezienie tego kolesia – zauważył Dean. – To zły pomysł, archaniołowie nie mogą kontrolować wszystkich.

- To była tylko propozycja – wyjaśniła Bela. – Nic tu po nas. Ja i Balthazar będziemy spadać. Dajcie znać, gdy znowu będziecie potrzebować pomocy.

- Czyli nigdy.

Bela wysłała mu jeszcze całusa, nim z kpiącym uśmieszkiem wyszła na zewnątrz.

- Pa, chłopcy – pożegnał się Balthazar i zniknął, trzepocząc skrzydłami. Dean szczególnie ucieszył się właśnie z jego zniknięcia.

- Ja i Rachel też pójdziemy – stwierdził Henriksen. – Będziemy w kontakcie.

- Na razie, Victor.

Zostali sami, tak jak zazwyczaj pracowali. Rozejrzeli się po domu, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma tu nic podejrzanego albo jakiś anioł się nie uchował. Dom był jednak pusty.

- Pierwszy raz spotykam się z taką kontrolą – przyznał Gadreel.

- Ja też – dodał Castiel. – Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

- Czyli nie wiecie, kto mógłby za tym stać? – zapytał Garth.

- Teoretycznie każdy. Inny anioł, demon, człowiek.

- Crowley – dodał Dean. – Serio, to musi być on.

- Zobaczymy – stwierdził Sam. – Zmywajmy się stąd, mam dość stania wśród trupów.

Ze względu na środek nocy, znalezienie taksówki w takiej okolicy było niemożliwe. Transport dzięki aniołom nie wchodził w grę, Dean zdecydował się więc zadzwonić po taksówkę, ale nim wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, zauważył, że w ich stronę szły cztery podejrzanie wyglądające osoby. Dean sięgnął po broń, tak na wszelki wypadek, Sam i Garth, gdy to zobaczyli, zrobili to samo. Tylko Castiel i Gadreel tego nie zrobili. Zamiast tego obaj uklęknęli na jedno kolano i pochylili głowy.

- Cas? – zdziwił się Dean. Castiel nigdy przed nikim nie klękał. No może przed nim, ale z zupełnie innych powodów.

- To archaniołowie – wyszeptał Zeke.

Archaniołowie? Na ziemi? Dean nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek ich spotka. Wielkie szychy zwykle nie spoufalały się z pospólstwem, a mimo to cztery najpotężniejsze anioły właśnie zmierzały w ich stronę. Castiel i Gadreel zdecydowanie nie chcieli z nimi zadzierać i od razu padły im do stóp, ale Dean nie był wcale pod wrażeniem tej dominacji. Garth i Sam również i wcale nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

Dopiero z bliska Dean mógł lepiej się przyjrzeć archaniołom. Ten na samym przedzie był wysoki, o ciemnych włosach i wyglądał na bardzo dostojnego. Może był troszkę przerażający, ale tylko troszkę, choć Dean mało się go bał, bo za bardzo przypominał mu ojca z lat młodości. Wyglądał niemal jak John na kilku zdjęciach. Po prawej od niego, nieco z tyłu, szedł czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Miał nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy, zdecydowanie nie chciał tu być, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby obcowanie z ludźmi godziło w jego dumę. Następny wydał się Deanowi arogancki, choć nie wiedział czemu. Był niski i miał dłuższe od poprzednich, choć nie tak długie jak Sam, jasne włosy. Na szarym końcu szedł kolejny jasnowłosy archanioł, nawet wyższy od tego pierwszego. Był dziwny, jakby znudzony tym wszystkim. Gdy spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, było w nich widać obojętność. Gdy wszyscy się zatrzymali, nie podszedł bliżej pozostałych, dale trzymał się z tyłu i patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie przed siebie.

- Gadreel, Castiel – odezwał się archanioł, który szedł na przedzie. – Wstańcie.

Oba anioły natychmiast wykonały polecenie, nie przestały jednak pochylać głów w geście szacunku.

- Wiemy już, co się wydarzyło – mówił dalej archanioł. Patrzył tylko na Gadreela i Castiela, nie interesując się ludźmi stojącymi tuż obok. – Przejęcie kontroli nad aniołami, to poważny problem, musicie go jak najszybciej rozwiązać.

- Tak jest – odparł potulnie Castiel.

Dean miał ochotę wymiotować, widząc partnera zachowującego się w ten sposób. To było do niego niepodobne.

- Czemu sami się tym nie zajmiecie? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej archaniołów, które w końcu zwróciły na niego swoją uwagę. Ten najniższy wydawał się tym nawet rozbawiony. – Tak trudno wam ruszyć tyłki po coś więcej, niż pogadanka?

- Dean, rozmawiasz z najważniejszym z archaniołów, Michaelem – ostrzegł go Castiel. – Nie powinieneś się tak do niego zwracać.

- Wielki mi halo.

Nie zamierzał odwoływać tego, co powiedział, zwłaszcza że miał rację. Archaniołowie byliby w stanie zakończyć cały ten nonsens bardzo szybko, tylko im się po prostu nie chciało.

Michael przechylił głowę w bok - choć w nie tak słodki sposób, w jaki robił to Castiel – by zaraz potem zbliżyć się do Deana, który jednak trochę pożałował swoich słów, nie okazał tego jednak. Nie zamierzał sprawiać temu dupkowi satysfakcji.

- Musisz zwracać się do mnie z szacunkiem – powiedział, obserwując uważnie reakcje Deana. – Nie zawaham się cię ukarać za ten brak szacunku, nawet jeśli łączy nas pewna więź.

Więź? O czym ten koleś gadał? Pierwszy raz go widział na oczy, jak mogło ich cokolwiek łączyć? Zwykłe gadanie tylko po to, by go nastraszyć i wymusić na nim szacunek.

Chciał o to zapytać, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Michael i pozostali archaniołowie odeszli bez słowa.

- To było dziwne – stwierdził Sam. – O co mogło mu chodzić z tą więzią?

- Nie wiem. Cas?

- Opowiem ci później – obiecał anioł. – Gdy wrócimy do domu.

Dean wolał się dowiedzieć już teraz, ale wątpił, że uda mu się przekonać Castiela do zmiany zdania, więc postanowił odpuścić.

- Czyli musimy dorwać władcę marionetek – podsumował, choć nie było tego wiele. – Jakieś pomysły?

- Spróbujmy z Crowleyem, tak jak postanowiliśmy – zdecydował Sam. – Ma motyw.

- Zeke, dasz radę załatwić znowu tego ogara? – zapytał Garth.

- Powinno mi się udać – odpowiedział. – Zapytam też Zachariasza, czy może nam pomóc, ale wątpię, że się zgodzi. Prędzej na nas doniesie.

- Nie kombinujmy, trzymajmy się planu. – Sam spojrzał na zegarek. – Późno już, nic więcej dzisiaj nie zrobimy, wracajmy w końcu do domu.

Wszyscy mu przytaknęli. To był w tej chwili najlepszy pomysł. Dean w końcu zadzwonił po taksówkę, a raczej dwie. Jedna przyjechała dosyć szybko, Sam, Garth i Gadreel do niej wsiedli i odjechali, a Dean i Castiel musieli jeszcze na swoją poczekać. Nie przeszkadzało im to, nie spieszyło im się do nikogo tak jak Samowi czy Garthowi, więc mogli chwilę poczekać. Castiel oferował, że ich przeniesie do mieszkania, ale Dean odmówił. Nie chciał, by stracił całą energię po pokonaniu takiej olbrzymiej odległości.

Taksówka wciąż nie przyjeżdżała, w okolicy w ogóle nie było żywej duszy, panowała cisza i spokój, dlatego Dean bez problemu usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Razem z Castielem obejrzeli się za siebie i zobaczyli stojącą kilka stóp od nich, drobniutką kobietę o ciemnych blond włosach i niepokojący uśmiechu na twarzy. Czy w tej okolicy był jakiś dziwny zjazd, że tyle podejrzanych osób się namnożyło?

Castiel zareagował na tę nieznajomą w bardzo dziwny sposób, momentalnie stanął przed Deanem, chroniąc go własnym ciałem. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że anioł stał się zazdrosny z jakiegoś powodu, ale gdy zobaczył w jego dłoni broń, wiedział już, że to nie o to chodzi.

- Cas, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał, chcąc stanąć przed aniołem, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił, więc Dean odwrócił się do nieznajomej. – Coś ty za jedna?

- Cześć, mam na imię Meg, jestem demonem – odpowiedziała kobieta, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- Który demon przedstawia się w taki sposób? – zdziwił się Dean.

- A był jakiś sens w ukrywaniu tego, kim jestem? – zapytała Meg. – Ten przystojniak od raz mnie rozpoznał.

- Co takie plugastwo jak ty tutaj robi?

- Przyszłam wam pomóc, aniołku – wyjaśniła. – Mogę dla was znaleźć Crowleya.

- Czemu miałabyś to zrobić? – spytał podejrzliwie Dean.

- Nie mogę znieść tego marnego robaka – wyjaśniła. – Znam go jeszcze z lat, kiedy nie był królem piekieł, a zamiast niego rządziła Lilith. Nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobry, jak ona.

Nie miał pojęcia, kim była Lilith i czy rzeczywiście była taka dobra, to nie było w tej chwili ważne. Ważne było to, że Meg proponowała im głowę Crowleya na tacy. Tylko za jaką cenę? Jakoś wątpił, że robiła to bezinteresownie, musiała mieć w tym swój cel. Może sama chciała przejąć władzę.

- Dobra, pomóż nam – zgodził się od razu. Castiel spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale nie zaprotestował. – Gdzie możemy znaleźć Crowleya?

- Nie spiesz się tak, nie znam jeszcze położenia jego kryjówki. Ale znajdę je dla was.

- Zrób to – rozkazał, widząc nadjeżdżającą taksówkę. Nie ufał Meg, ale każda pomoc się przyda. Razem z Castielem będą mieli na nią oko, żeby nic nie wywinęła.

- Nie próbuj nas zdradzić – ostrzegł jeszcze Castiel.

Dean wsiadł razem z Castielem do taksówki i podał kierowcy adres.

- Zachowajmy współpracę z Meg w tajemnicy przed resztą – powiedział do anioła.

- Dlaczego?

- Sam uzna, że to zły pomysł.

- Bo to zły pomysł. Demonom nie można ufać.

- Wiem – przyznał. – Ale może Meg nienawidzi Crowleya na tyle, że nam pomoże bezinteresownie.

- Nie liczyłbym na to. Ale jeśli taka jest twoja decyzja, niech tak będzie. Tylko bądź ostrożny, nie kontaktuj się z Meg beze mnie.

Dean uśmiechnął się i pocałował anioła w policzek.

- Obiecuję.

Castiel odwzajemnił uśmiech i złapał go za dłoń. Obaj ignorowali taksówkarza, który spoglądał na nich w lusterku.

Byli w połowie drogi do domu, gdy zadzwoniła komórka Deana. Zdziwiony wyciągnął ją z kieszeni i z przerażeniem odkrył, że to Lisa. Dziwną wybrała godzinę na rozmowę.

- Hej, mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłam – usłyszał, gdy odebrał. – Nie mogłam zasnąć i pomyślałam, że zadzwonię.

- Bez obaw, nie spałem – zapewnił, spoglądając na Castiela by sprawdzić, czy nie podsłuchuje. Na szczęście anioł był zbyt skupiony na wyglądaniu przez okno.

- Zajmę ci tylko chwilkę – obiecała. – Chciałam tylko zapytać, czy możemy się spotkać rano.

- Tak, jasne – zgodził się od razu, nie chcąc ciągnąć tej rozmowy w towarzystwie Castiela. – Mam wolne, więc może o dziesiątej?

- Okej, jesteśmy umówieni.

- Super.

Szybko się rozłączył i znowu spojrzał na anioła, który odwrócił się w jego stronę z uśmiechem. To wywołało u Deana nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Musiał to zakończyć, gdy spotka się z Lisą, nie mógł dłużej znieść tego, że mógłby zranić Castiela.

Niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech i by dodać sobie otuchy, dotknął zawieszki swojej bransoletki, która symbolizowała ich związek. Poczuł się lepiej, ale na jak długo?


	5. Satyna

**Satyna**

* * *

Dean był wykończony, gdy dotarli do domu. Chciał się położyć i wyspać przed spotkaniem z Lisą, na które cieszył się tylko trochę. Chciał ją znowu zobaczyć i z nią pogadać, ale też wyjaśnić, że nie mogą być razem. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle. Chętnie zabrałby Castiela jako wsparcie, ale to nie wchodziło w rachubę. Wolał wszystko powiedzieć Lisie sam, a nie przywalać jej w twarz swoim związkiem z Castielem, zwłaszcza po tym, jak dał jej fałszywą nadzieję. Mógł wziąć anioła jako przyjaciela, ale to też byłoby nie w porządku. Jeszcze by pomyślała, że zrobił to celowo, by zabawić się jej kosztem.

Castiel przeniósł ich na piętro i otworzył drzwi. Gdy tylko mogli przejść, Dean wepchnął się pierwszy i włócząc nogami poszedł do sypialni, po drodze zrzucając z siebie ubrania. Gdy jechali nie był aż tak zmęczony, dopiero perspektywa snu tak go wykończyła. No i cały ten burdel z aniołami i demonami. W co on się wpakował?

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał Castiel, zatrzymując się w progu pokoju.

- Tak, twojego dupska w łóżku – odparł, kładąc się i klepiąc zachęcająco miejsce obok siebie. – Chodź, aniołku.

Castiel szybko spełnił jego prośbę i położył się obok, zwrócony twarzą do Deana.

- Teraz dobrze?

Dean przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.

- Ciuchy znikają.

Castiel pstryknął palcami i w mgnieniu oka był nagi. Dean uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, opierając głowę we wgłębieniu szyi.

- Teraz lepiej – zamruczał. Ich ciała były tak blisko, że był w stanie wyczuć bijące serce anioła. – Bzyknąłbym cię, ale nie mam na to siły.

- Ja mam.

- Somnofilia odpada.

- Nie wiedziałem, że to jakaś różnica.

- To mnie przeraża, zwłaszcza dodając do tego twoją obsesję obserwowania mnie we śnie.

- Skąd wiesz, że cię obserwuję, jeśli śpisz?

- Znam cię. To jedna z twoich cech, których nigdy się u ciebie nie pozbędę.

Dean poczuł, jak Castiel zaczął go masować po głowie.

- Chcę mieć po prostu pewność, że nic ci się we śnie nie przydarzy – wyjaśnił anioł, całując go w czubek głowy. – Jesteś bezbronny we śnie.

- Tak długo, jak leżysz obok mnie nic mi nie grozi – zauważył, wtulając się mocniej w partnera. – Chyba że ze strony własnej wyobraźni. Wyluzuj, Cas, śmierć nie czyha na mnie przez cały czas.

- Nawet jeśli by czyhała, to nie osobiście, jest zbyt zajęta, by zajmować się każdym człowiekiem.

Dean otworzył oczy i odsunął nieco głowę, by przyjrzeć się aniołowi.

- Znasz Ponurego Żniwiarza?

- Spotkałem raz Śmierć. Jest bardzo miła i uprzejma.

- Żebyś nie czuł się źle umierając?

- Między innymi.

- Huh. – Dean nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Castiel ma takie znajomości. Ale z drugiej strony czemu miałby nie mieć? Jako anioł na pewno miał kontakt ze wszystkimi, którzy trzymają ten świat w porządku. Szefowie nieba to przecież jego bracia.

To przypomniało Deanowi o czymś ważnym. Wyplątał się z objęć anioła i zapalił światło, by go lepiej widzieć.

- Miałeś mi powiedzieć, o co chodziło Michaelowi – przypomniał mu.

Castiel nie wyglądał, jakby chciał o tym mówić, musiało to być dla niego coś nieprzyjemnego, ale obiecał, więc nie mógł się w żaden sposób wymigać.

- To trochę skomplikowane – wyznał, jakby wyolbrzymiał sprawę i chciał tym samym Deana zniechęcić do poznania prawdy.

- Jestem pewien, że mój mózg to wytrzyma.

- Dobra, to nie jest skomplikowane. Po prostu nie sądzę, że powinieneś to wiedzieć.

- Chcę. Więc mów.

Castiel westchnął zrezygnowany. Nim zaczął mówić, spróbował jeszcze się od tego wymigać, używając swojego słodkiego spojrzenia. Nic mu to jednak nie dało, bo Dean był na to odporny. Miał doświadczenie po spędzeniu czternastu lat życia ze smarkatym Samem, który wykorzystywał swoje szczenięce oczka nawet wtedy, gdy chodziło o zwykłe pierwszeństwo skorzystania przed szkołą z łazienki.

Widząc, że jego strategia nie działa, Castiel w końcu się poddał.

- Zaraz na początku istnienia ludzkości, Lucyfer chciał przeprowadzić bunt. Zamierzał was zniszczyć, bo uważał was za niepotrzebnych. Został oczywiście powstrzymany, ale gdyby do tego nie doszło, zostałby wtrącony do piekła i powróciłby w 2014 roku, by sprowadzić apokalipsę.

- Autentyczną apokalipsę? – zapytał zdumiony. – Czterej jeźdźcy, trąby, sąd ostateczny?

- To bardziej literacka wizja – sprostował Castiel. – Ale mniej więcej o to chodziło. Bóg powiedział nam, że gdyby nie udało się wcześniej Lucyfera powstrzymać, Michael musiałby to zrobić później, tym razem na dobre. Miał zginąć z ręki Michaela podczas ostatecznej bitwy na ziemi.

- Przecież to oznaczałoby koniec ludzkości – zauważył.

- Jestem pewien, że Bóg urządził to wszystko tak, by do czegoś takiego nie doszło, ale straty byłyby ogromne. Na szczęście Michael i pozostali archaniołowie zatrzymali Lucyfera. Krótko po tym Bóg zniknął i więcej nikt go nie widział.

- Ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

Cała ta historia była ciekawa i w ogóle, ale kompletnie nie rozumiał, czemu Michael mówił o jakiejś więzi. Co to miało do rzeczy?

- W czasie apokalipsy, Michael i Lucyfer mieli walczyć będąc w ciałach ludzkich, pewnie po to, by ich moc nie była tak destruktywna.

Castiel nie musiał kończyć, by Dean wiedział, co to oznaczało. Wszystko miało teraz sens i z wiadomych powodów, wcale mu się to nie podobało. W zasadzie zbierało mu się na wymioty, gdy myślał o tym, co miałoby się stać z jego ciałem.

- Czyli Michael miałby mnie opętać? – zapytał dla pewności.

- A Lucyfer Sama – dodał Castiel.

Szatan miałby używać jego brata jako swojego naczynia. To było chore i przerażające. Dwa archanioły bijące się ze sobą w ich ciałach, nie zwracający uwagi na to, co robią.

- Wcale mi się to nie podoba – wyznał. – Nie chcę być opętany, Cas.

- W porządku – uspokoił go anioł. – Jak mówiłem, problem z Lucyferem jest rozwiązany, nie chce już niszczyć ludzkości. Michael nie wykonał rozkazu Boga, nie strącił Lucyfera do piekła tak jak powinien tylko walczył o niego. Apokalipsa nie nastąpi, ty i Sam, jak i cała ludzkość, jesteście bezpieczni.

- Całe szczęście. – Dean zgasił światło i położył się z powrotem, znowu tuląc się do anioła. – Nie chciałbym być kondomem dla archanioła.

- Nie będziesz – zapewnił.

Jeśli Castiel tak mówił, to musiała to być prawda. Nigdy by go przecież nie okłamał, tylko on był ukrywającym prawdę, kłamliwym chujem.

Dean wstał przed południem i przed spotkaniem z Lisą. Zaraz po obudzeniu wysłał jej wiadomość z miejscem spotkania i poszedł się wykąpać. Castiel już nie spał, a raczej nie leżał w łóżku. Spędzał czas w salonie, bawiąc się z Jimmym, który radośnie biegał po dywanie, podgryzając stopy anioła.

- Lepiej, żeby się nie zsikał na dywan – ostrzegł Dean, gdy wszedł do salonu całkowicie nagi. Mieszkając tylko z Castielem nie musiał się krępować swojej nagości i tak nie miał kto go tu zobaczyć.

- Nie zrobi tego – zapewnił anioł, biorąc ostrożnie świnkę na ręce. – Wychodzisz?

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał. Czy Castiel jednak go podsłuchiwał wtedy w taksówce?

- Słyszałem, jak o tym mówiłeś.

- Oh. – Serce Deana zaczęło nieprzyjemnie szybko bić. – Słyszałeś moją rozmowę w taksówce?

- Tylko twoją stronę – odparł. Dean był pewny, że nie powinno go to aż tak cieszyć, wciąż czuł się źle, że trzymał coś w tajemnicy przed aniołem, ale robił to dla jego dobra. Przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko, że wychodzę?

- Nie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wrócisz przed obiadem.

Z Lisą powinno pójść szybko, zdecydowanie zdąży na obiad i to sporo przed, na pewno się o to postara.

- Jasne – zapewnił, nim poszedł do sypialni, by się ubrać. Normalnie założyłby na randkę coś, co podkreśliłoby mu na przykład tyłek albo wyeksponowało mięśnie. Ale to nie było randka, przynajmniej dla niego, dlatego postanowił założyć coś, co na samym wstępie nie działa niczym wielki neon z napisem: „do wzięcia". Nie zamierzał jednak przy tym wyglądać niechlujnie. Zarzucił na siebie jakiś bordowy podkoszulek, granatową koszulę i luźne, ciemne spodnie. W takim stroju nie powinien za bardzo zachęcać Lisy do jakiś niewłaściwych kroków, choć obawiał się, że na to już za późno. Zresztą samą twarzą mógł kogoś do siebie przekonać. Może myślał nieco narcystycznie, ale to nie była jego wina, że ludzie często zwracali uwagę właśnie na jego twarz. Czasami było to nawet przerażające, nie lubił, gdy jakiś oblech nazywał go ślicznym, co często mu się zdarzało. Gdy kobiety robiły to samo, też dostawał ciarek na plecach. Nie składał się tylko ze ślicznej buźki, a wielu tylko tak na niego patrzyło.

Ubrany, wrócił do salonu, gdzie Castiel nie bawił się już z Jimmym – gryzoń siedział w swojej klatce – zamiast tego szukał jakiegoś filmu do oglądania. Jednym z jego ulubionych była _Mary Poppins_. Dean mu się nie dziwił. Sam katował ten film jako dziecko i dalej bardzo go lubił.

- Wychodzę – poinformował anioła. – Mam swoją komórkę, więc jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to dzwoń.

- Nie zjesz śniadania? – zapytał Castiel, odwracając się w jego stronę.

- Zjem na mieście.

- Baw się dobrze.

Dean uśmiechnął się i wyszedł, zabierając po drodze kluczyki do samochodu. Tuż przed dojechaniem na miejsce Lisa przysłała mu wiadomość z informacją, że już jest w knajpce, w której się umówili. Gdy to przeczytał, zaczął się denerwować. Próbował sobie powtarzać, że jest dorosłym mężczyzną i że nie powinno go przerażać coś takiego, ale niewiele to pomagało. Mimo to nie zamierzał znowu stchórzyć i dalej oszukiwać Lisy. To było nie w porządku wobec całej ich trójki.

Zaparkował Impalę ulicę wcześniej i do knajpki dotarł pieszo. Po przekroczeniu progu rozejrzał się od razu w poszukiwaniu Lisy, którą znalazł przy jednym ze stolików i rozmawiającą z kelnerką. Od raz go zauważyła, jakby obserwowała drzwi przez cały ten czas. Pomachała mu, a on był w stanie tylko uśmiechnąć się niezręcznie. Zaczęło się.

Pewnym krokiem zbliżył się do stolika. Lisa wyszła mu na powitanie i uścisnęła go.

- Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się na to spotkanie – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Jak mogłem odmówić? – Dean zauważył, że kelnerka wciąż stoi przy stoliku. – Zamówiłaś już coś?

- Jeszcze nie.

- Mogę przyjąć państwa zamówienie? – zapytała kelnerka, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Dean kojarzył ją z widzenia, ona jego zapewne też i nie tylko jego. Przychodził tu czasami z Castielem. Zastanawiał się, czy była zdziwiona tym, że teraz przyszedł z kobietą.

- Mają świetne jajka po benedektyńsku – zachwalał Dean, zwracając się do Lisy. – I wspaniałą kawę.

- Jeśli tak, poprosimy jajka po benedektyńsku i kawę – zgodziła się Lisa, siadając z powrotem na krześle. Dean zasiadł po drugiej stronie stolika przykrytego zwykłym białym obrusem, z gdzieniegdzie wyszytymi kwiatkami. Kwiaty znajdowały się też w wazonie stojącym na środku, zaraz obok serwetek. Można też było poprosić o świecę, gdy była okazja, ale Dean nie zamierzał tego robić.

Kelnerka przyjęła ich zamówienie i powiedziała, że niedługo je dostaną, po czym zostawiła ich samych. Dean nie czuł się z tym dobrze, wolałby, żeby ktoś w miarę znajomy patrzył mu na ręce.

- Co robiłeś w nocy, kiedy zadzwoniłam? – zapytała Lisa, opierając się o łokciami o stolik. Wyglądała dziś pięknie, zresztą jak zawsze. Lśniące i puszyste włosy opadały jej na ramiona. Wcześniej, gdy wstała, by się z nim przywitać, zauważył, że jest ubrana w zwiewną, żółtą sukienkę na ramiączka. Pamiętał ją. Gdy mieszkali razem, to była jego ulubiona sukienka. Był w tarapatach, Lisa ewidentnie zjawiła się tu, by go uwieść, o co nie mógł mieć do niej pretensji. Sam na to pozwolił. Musiał jej powiedzieć prawdę, ale może nie przed jedzeniem. Nie chciał jej psuć apetytu.

- Pracowałem – odparł. Jedną rękę trzymał na stole, a druga na kolanie, gdzie ze zdenerwowania bawił się rąbkiem obrusa. – FBI i te sprawy.

- Chcę znać szczegóły?

- Nieprzyjemna sprawa, nawet nieco osobista.

- Jak to?

- Nie dla mnie, dla mojego partnera – wyjaśnił szybko. – Zginął ktoś, kogo znał.

- I pozwolili mu nad tym pracować? – zdziwiła się.

- Nikt o tym nie wie, więc cii.

Lisa uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła.

- Będę milczeć jak zaklęta – obiecała. – Jaki w zasadzie jest twój nowy partner? Taki jak Benny?

- Całkowicie inny. Jest... – Dean zawahał się, a na jego twarzy mimo woli pojawił się uśmiech. – Jest w porządku, jeden z najlepszych agentów. Przyjaźnimy się.

- Cieszę się, że ktoś zapełnił lukę po Bennym.

- Nie zapełnił jej, po prostu zajął wolne miejsce. Jest naprawdę świetny. – Jest doskonały, chciał dodać. Doskonały i kocham go. Nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć, zwłaszcza tego ostatniego. Tego nie powiedział nawet samemu Castielowi, nigdy. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Może kiedyś. Może niedługo, kiedy będzie miał pewność, że te słowa nie będą bez znaczenia.

Lisa przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem. Czy coś podejrzewała? Czy w jego oczach zauważyła jego uczucia do Castiela. Możliwe, ale nic nie powiedziała. Albo dlatego, że nie miała co powiedzieć albo dlatego, że kelnerka przyszła z kawą i poinformowała ich, że zaraz dostaną jedzenie.

- Więc... Wiesz czemu ja nie spałem. A czemu ty?

- Pomyślisz, że jestem niedorzeczna.

- Sprawdźmy.

- Nie mogłam przestać o tobie myśleć – wyznała. – To całkiem skuteczny sposób na odgonienie snu.

- No tak. – Dean czuł się skrępowany tym oświadczeniem. Na szczęście z obsesji wybawiło go przybycie jedzenia i dzięki temu udało mu się zmienić temat.

Razem z Lisą jedli i rozmawiali, głównie o błahostkach. Dean musiał przyznać, że tak jak wtedy w sklepie, tak i teraz bawił się naprawdę świetnie. Lubił słuchać głosu Lisy i tego jak z zaangażowaniem opowiada o wszystkim, co ją spotkało przed przyjazdem do Chicago. On też chciał jej coś opowiedzieć, ale niewiele tego było. Sprawy FBI jej nie interesowały, nie na tyle, by się nad nimi rozwodzić. Zresztą ostatnie sprawy były wyłącznie nadnaturalne. O Samie nie chciał mówić, to byłoby niemal plotkowanie. Mógłby opowiedzieć więcej o Castielu, ale obawiał się, że Lisa zauważy jego zauroczenie. Chociaż chciał jej powiedzieć, że jest zajęty, zdecydowanie nie chciał się jej przyznawać, że jest bi.

- Miałeś rację – powiedziała Lisa, odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz po jedzeniu. – Te jajka były przepyszne.

- Mówiłem. – Dean uśmiechnął się z dumą, dopijając kawę. – Możemy już prosić o rachunek?

- Jasne.

Dean poprosił kelnerkę, by przyniosła im świstek, a następnie zapłacił za oba posiłki. Czas najwyższy się zmywać z knajpki i wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Wyszli na ulicę i ruszyli w stronę Impali. Nie minęła nawet godzina, więc Dean miał pewność, że zdąży na obiad. Wcześniej musi tylko odwieść Lisę do domu.

Dotarcie do samochodu nie trwało długo. Dean otworzył drzwi po stronie pasażera, a gdy Lisa usiadła w środku, zamknął je za nią. Spodobało jej się i posłała mu z tego powodu uroczy uśmiech. Wiedział, że niedługo zniknie z jej twarzy.

Jechali w ciszy, co wcale mu się nie podobało. Czuł, że to zwiastuje coś niedobrego, nie wiedział tylko co.

- Koniec na dzisiaj – powiedział, gdy dojechali na miejsce. Zgasił silnik i odwrócił się w stronę Lisy, która zdążyła już odpiąć pas.

- Trochę szkoda – przyznała, przyglądając mu się spod rzęs. Znał tę sztuczkę aż za dobrze, bo sam ją stosował.

- Mam już trochę zapełniony grafik, więc...

Lisa przerwała mu, całując go w usta. Zamarł w bezruchu, kompletnie ogłupiał, gdy to zrobiła. Szybko odzyskał kontrolę nad ciałem, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Lisa sama przestała, nie odsunęła się jednak od niego.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz zostać jeszcze trochę? – zapytała i znowu go pocałowała.

Dean czuł się okropnie. Odkąd był z Castielem, nie pozwolił się pocałować nikomu i nawet o tym nie myślał. Teraz też nie chciał tego pocałunku, dlatego szybko zareagował, nim Lisa zdążyła pomyśleć, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Złapał ją za ramiona i delikatnie, ale stanowczo, odsunął od siebie. Chociaż pocałunek się skończył, Dean i tak czuł się jak śmieć zdradzający swojego partnera. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli Castiel kiedykolwiek się o tym dowie, to mu wybaczy, chociaż miałby powód, by tego nie robić. W końcu to on pozwolił, by do tego pocałunku w ogóle doszło, by Lisa w ogóle pomyślała, że może do niego dojść bez żadnych przeszkód. Nawet jeżeli nie odwzajemnił tego pocałunku, to i tak była zdrada. Przynajmniej tak sądził.

Lisa była zdziwiona jego odmową. To też sprawiało, że czuł się źle. Był okropnym człowiekiem. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem usidli anioła.

- Nie mogę – wyszeptał. Czuł zdenerwowanie, ale kontrolował je, by nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. – Przepraszam, ale nie mogę.

- Nie rozumiem – przyznała Lisa, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. – Wysyłałeś mi jednoznaczne sygnały i nagle zmieniłeś zdanie?

- Wiem, jestem dupkiem, powinienem ci to powiedzieć już wcześniej, ale jak mówiłem, jestem dupkiem i tchórzem.

- Masz kogoś. – To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie wypowiedziane głosem pełnym zawodu. Tego się właśnie najbardziej obawiał, zranienia jej. Dobra robota, Winchester, pochwalił sam siebie. Spierdoliłeś jak zawsze.

- Chciałem ci powiedzieć – wyjaśnił, choć wiedział, że nic go nie usprawiedliwia. – Ale byłaś taka szczęśliwa, gdy mnie zobaczyłaś i po prostu nie mogłem.

To nie była do końca prawda, ale na prawdę nie miał jeszcze dość odwagi.

- To było nieco okrutne, nie sądzisz? – zapytała. Teraz już nawet na niego nie patrzyła, pewnie nawet nie mogła. Sam nie chciał teraz patrzeć na swoje odbicie.

- Wiem, przepraszam cię, naprawdę. Jestem tchórzem – powtórzył, nerwowo oblizując usta. – Nadal trochę się boję, że będziesz zła i pewnie jesteś.

- Nie jestem zła. – Znowu na niego spojrzała i faktycznie, nie było widać gniewu w jej oczach. – Jestem tylko bardzo rozczarowana.

- Możesz mnie uderzyć, jeśli chcesz – zaoferował. Zasługiwał na cios.

- Nie zrobię tego.

- Jeśli mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić...

- Pomyślę o tym – zapewnił, otwierając drzwi. – Pójdę już. Dziękuję za śniadanie.

- Lisa, poczekaj – zawołał za nią, gdy była już na zewnątrz. – Gdybym był wolny...

- Wiem – przerwała mu i uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Mam nadzieję, że przedstawisz mi ją kiedyś. Chciałabym ją poznać.

- Zapytam – obiecał. Poczuł, jak ogromny ciężar spadł mu z ramion i z serca. Lisa nie była wściekła, choć powinna. Wciąż mogli być przyjaciółmi, tylko teraz będzie się musiał bardziej postarać. Naprawdę mu na niej zależało.

- Do zobaczenia, Dean – pożegnała się.

- Do zobaczenia.

Gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, Dean od razu odjechał, by wrócić do domu, do Castiela. Musiał się aniołowi odwdzięczyć za tę całą konspirację za jego plecami. Z Lisą wciąż nie wszystko było w porządku, ale był dobrej myśli, nawet jeśli należał mu się tylko cios w mordę. Lisa jednak miała miększe serce, niż mu się dotychczas wydawało. Nie zasługiwał nawet na jej przyjaźń. Naprawdę będzie musiał coś dla niej zrobić, może nawet z Castielem. Na szczęście udało się to wszystko skończyć, gdy nic nie zaszło za daleko. Wtedy nie tylko nie uratowałby przyjaźni z Lisą, ale i związku z Castielem. Popełnił błąd, ale go naprawił. Więcej już go nie popełni.

Chociaż sprawa została zakończona, Dean nie mógł podczas jazdy przestać myśleć o tym, jak jego życie wyglądałoby, gdyby rzucił Castiela i wrócił do Lisy. Anioły się nie starzeją. On zamieniły się w pomarszczonego zgreda, a Castiel pozostałby wiecznie młody. Z Lisą nie nabawiłby się kompleksów. Mogła mu też dać dzieci i normalne życie. Lubił dzieci, ale czy chciałby wychować własne? Nie był pewny. Normalne życie go nie pociągało, przynajmniej nie zbyt mocno. Lubił te domowe chwile spędzone z Castielem, ale lubił też polowania. Był w nich coraz lepszy i nie chciał ich przerywać. Może co najwyżej by je ograniczył, ale póki co nie było z nimi tak źle, nie dostawali ich tak często.

Równowaga, to było to. Mógł wylegiwać się z aniołem na kanapie, a już z samego rana następnego dnia mogli jechać polować na wilkołaki albo inne potwory. Uważał to za dobry sposób na życie.

Dziwiło go, że w ogóle rozważał zostawienie Castiela. Było im razem dobrze. Cóż, postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Podjął najlepszą decyzję dla wszystkich i nikt nie został poważnie skrzywdzony. Wybrał Castiela i może nie mogli mieć razem dziecka, nie bez adopcji, może i anioł się nie zestarzeje, może i nie mówili sobie kocham cię, ale Dean nie bez powodu się z nim związał. Nie zamierzał żałować, niezależnie od tego, co przy okazji stracił.

W końcu zajechał do domu i z uśmiechem wszedł na górę do mieszkania. Castiel czekał na niego w progu, musiał usłyszeć Impalę.

- Cas? – zdziwił się. Zastanawiał się, czy coś się stało, skoro anioł czekał na niego przy drzwiach. Dowiedział się, czy wydarzyło się coś innego.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział, wyciągając w stronę Deana małe, starannie zapakowane pudełeczko. – Bez okazji, po prostu chciałem ci coś dać.

- Dzięki.

Dean niepewnie wziął od anioła prezent i rozpakował się. To wyglądało, jak pudełko, w którym trzyma się biżuterię. Tylko nie to, pomyślał. Czy Castiel chce mi się oświadczyć?

Drżącymi rękoma otworzył pudełko i rzeczywiście, w środku był pierścień, a w zasadzie obrączka. Wyjął ją i obrócił kilka razy między palcami, przyglądając się jej, podczas gdy Castiel czekał niecierpliwie na wygłoszenie osądu.

Obrączka była naprawdę prosta, w kolorze srebra, może nawet z jego stopu i ze żłobieniami układającymi się w prosty wzór. To co zwróciło jego uwagę, to kolejne wzorki wygrawerowane także po wewnętrznej stronie.

- To jakiś napis? – zapytał.

- Dobre rzeczy się zdarzają – odpowiedział Castiel. – Po enochiańsku. Żebyś nigdy w to nie wątpił.

Dean nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Właśnie dlatego kochał Castiela, za takie drobne gesty, po których nie był pewny, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy wzruszać. Prawdopodobnie oba na raz.

- Dziękuję, Cas – powtórzył i założył obrączkę na palec. Ten sam, na którym małżonkowie zakładają ślubne obrączki.

- Chciałem ci dać coś podobnego do bransoletek – tłumaczył dalej anioł. Dean zerknął na ich bransoletki, które jak zawsze znajdowały się wokół nadgarstków.

- Doceniam to, naprawdę – powiedział i uściskał anioła. – Jesteś zajebisty, Cas.

- Ty też. Chyba. – Dean zaśmiał się i odsunął, ale nie bez cmoknięcia Castiela w policzek. – Nigdy cię nie zostawię, Dean – zapewnił.

- Co?

- Chcę, żebyś to wiedział. Że zawsze będę przy tobie, chyba że zechcesz inaczej.

- Skąd ta nagła potrzeba na wyznania? – zapytał podejrzliwie Dean. Może jednak Castiel wiedział o Lisie, ale wtedy to on chciałby zapewnienia, że nie zostanie rzucony.

- Po prostu stwierdziłem, że to dobry moment – wyjaśnił. – Nie gniewasz się?

- Nie, nie, to... miłe – przyznał i jeszcze raz pocałował anioła, tym razem w usta. – Naprawdę.

- Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden prezent, ale dam ci go później. Na razie chcę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

- Okej – zgodził się Dean. – Co chciałbyś robić przed obiadem?

- Możemy wyjść na miasto?

- Jasne.

Trochę dziwnie było słyszeć u Castiela propozycję wyjścia, nigdy nie miał pojęcia, jak działają randki, ale Dean nie zamierzał narzekać. To była idealna okazja, by wynagrodzić mu te kłamstwa. Teraz musiał tylko im wymyślić coś ciekawego do roboty. Chyba nawet miał jeden pomysł.

- Co powiesz na to, żeby pobiegać? – zaproponował. Nigdy nie był tak wielkim fanem ćwiczeń, jak Sam. Oczywiście zawsze był w formie, w końcu był agentem FBI, ale gdy mógł, to unikał ćwiczeń jak ognia. Teraz jednak miał ochotę poćwiczyć z Castielem. Oprócz zapasów nigdy nie ćwiczyli razem.

- Pobiegać? – Cas przechylił głowę w bok i przyjrzał się Deanowi.

- No wiesz, jak Sam. Dla kondycji.

- Moje naczynie nie potrzebuje ćwiczeń, łaska utrzymuje je w dobrym stanie.

- W takim razie będziesz mi towarzyszyć – zdecydował, idąc w stronę ich pokoju, by przebrać się w coś odpowiedniego do ćwiczeń. – W ten sposób zrobimy coś razem.

- W porządku – zgodził się Castiel, podążając za nim.

- Dobra, przede wszystkim musimy się przebrać, będzie nam wygodniej biegać. – Dean przekopał szafę w poszukiwaniu stroju, który zakładał zawsze na siłownie. Powinien się niedługo wybrać, bo kulinarne eksperymenty Castiela odkładały mu się w biodrach. – Niestety nie mam drugiego kompletu dla ciebie, więc będziesz musiał zadowolić się tym.

Rzucił aniołowi szarą, znoszoną koszulkę ACDC i jakieś krótkie, luźne spodenki.

- Mam to założyć? – zapytał Castiel, przyglądając się ubraniu.

- Nie, masz to wyprać.

- Okej.

- Nie! – zatrzymał go. Castiel był już przy drzwiach i naprawdę zmierzał do łazienki, by wrzucić ubrania do pralki. – Żartowałem.

- Brzmiałeś całkiem poważnie.

- Bo nie masz poczucia humoru – zauważył. – Przebieraj się.

Na zewnątrz było ciepło, ale nie duszno, w sam raz na bieganie. Zaraz po wyjściu, Dean porościągał się trochę, podczas gdy Castiel obserwował uważnie każdy jego ruch.

- Gotowy? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Castiel przytaknął.

- Z tobą zawsze.

Dean wiedział, gdzie chce dobiec. Nie zamierzał pokonywać zbyt dużego dystansu, nie był przyzwyczajony, zresztą większy był z niego sprinter niż maratończyk. Seward Park po drugiej stronie rzeki idealnie nadawał się na metę. Półtorej mili było też idealnym dystansem, przynajmniej dla niego. Castiel na pewno mógł przebiec więcej, skoro męczył się dużo wolniej niż jakikolwiek człowiek.

Zaczęli biegać. Starali się biec obok siebie, ale nie zawsze się udawało ze względu na innych ludzi na chodniku. Z początku było Deanowi ciężko, ale już po kilku minutach oddech mu się wyrównał i mógł bez problemu dotrzymać kroku Castielowi, który zdążył nieco wybiec przed niego. Wredny anioł zawsze musiał być lepszy w fizycznych zajęciach. Nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać.

Kiedy byli na moście, przyspieszył i wyprzedził Castiela.

- Po lewej! – zawołał z zadowoleniem.

Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że anioł jest zdezorientowany. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by dobiec na miejsce jako pierwszy.

Za mostem było już niedaleko do parku. Dean nie słyszał za sobą Castiela, ale nie chciał się oglądać, by sprawdzić. Jeszcze zostałby wyprzedzony, a nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Miał tylko nadzieję, że anioł go nie oszukał i nie czekał na niego w parku. Na szczęście tak nie było. Dean dobiegł do celu i zatrzymał się przy fontannie znajdujące się na rogu parku. Oddychając ciężko wypatrywał Castiela, który przybiegł jakąś minutę później.

- Co tak słabo? – zapytał Dean, ocierając pot z czoła.

- Nie spieszyło mi się – wyjaśnił anioł.

- Jasne, tak to sobie tłumacz. – Dean trącił go przekomarzający sposób. – Po prostu skopałem ci dupsko.

- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, robiłeś z moim tyłkiem zupełnie coś innego.

- No bez jaj. – Dean zaśmiał się i złapał anioła z tyłu głowy, by pocałować go. Castiel od razu odpowiedział na pocałunek.

- Masz słone usta – zauważył. – Spociłeś się.

- Z reguły tak się dzieje z ciałem, gdy w grę wchodzi wysiłek fizyczny. – Dean uśmiechnął się i znowu pocałował anioła. To było zabawne z jaką łatwością mu to przychodziło, gdy byli w miejscu, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich rozpoznać. – Chodźmy kupić coś do picia i pograjmy w kosza, co ty na to?

- Cokolwiek sobie życzysz.

- Ty też masz się dobrze bawić – przypomniał mu. – Na tym polega randka.

- Bawię się – zapewnił. Tym razem to on był tym, który zainicjował pocałunek. – Naprawdę się bawię.

- To dobrze.

Dean kupił sobie dwie butelki chłodnej wody i tak zaopatrzony wrócił z Castielem do parku, a konkretniej na boisko do kosza. Mogli trochę pograć, zwłaszcza że anioł nawet lubił koszykówkę, a przynajmniej mu nie przeszkadzała, gdy Dean ją oglądał. Raz nawet poszli na mecz i całkiem nieźle się bawili, choć Castiel był prawdopodobnie jedynym, który nie kibicował nikomu przez co omal jakiś nadgorliwy kibic Byków z Chicago nie obił mu mordy. Dean odetchnął z ulgą, gdy udało mu się wcisnąć facetowi bajeczkę, że Castiel jest tu tylko dla towarzystwa i nie ma nic przeciwko lokalnej drużynie. W sumie nawet powiedział prawdę i uratował dzięki temu kości dłoni tego biednego faceta.

Dean planował grać w kosza godzinę lub dwie, ale tak wciągnęli się w to obaj, że nie mogli przestać. W pewnym momencie dołączyło do nich nawet kilku nastolatków i rozegrali krótki mecz. Castiel oczywiście miał przewagę fizyczną, a jego rzuty były bardzo celne, dlatego jego drużyna z łatwością wygrała z drużyną Deana. Nikt jednak go nie podejrzewał o oszustwo czy magiczne moce, uznali po prostu, że ma talent do koszykówki.

Gdy dzieciaki zniknęły, Dean i Castiel wrócili do grania przeciwko sobie.

- Wiesz, myślałem, żeby kupić coś Sarze i Samowi z okazji rozpoczęcia rodziny – powiedział Dean, gdy rzucał do kosza. Nie trafił, a Castiel od razu zgarnął piłkę.

- Co masz na myśli?

- No wiesz, coś dla dziecka – wyjaśnił. Castiel też spudłował, ale nie był pewny, czy celowo, czy naprawdę mu się teraz nie udało. – Jakąś przydatną rzecz albo zabawkę.

- I kiedy chcesz to kupić?

- Nie wiem. Niedługo. Nie musimy się spieszyć, mamy jeszcze troche czasu.

- Czy to typowa ludzka tradycja?

- Nie wiem jak w innych częściach świata, ale tutaj robi się coś takiego.

- Dlaczego?

- Żeby ulżyć rodzicom, jeśli nie stać ich na niektóre rzeczy. Albo po prostu żeby im pogratulować.

- Myślę, że to miła tradycja – stwierdził Castiel, podając mu piłkę.

- Serio?

- Tak.

- Więc niedługo pójdziemy do sklepu – zdecydował. – Ukryjemy prezent w domu i damy go za jakiś czas.

Castiel przystał na ten plan.

Wrócili do domu dopiero wieczorem. Dean był spocony i potwornie zmęczony, ale dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił. Co prawda nie miał pewności, czy jutro będzie w stanie o własnych siłach podnieść się z łóżka, ale pomartwi się tym później. Teraz marzył tylko o prysznicu i wylegiwaniu się na kanapie. Pomimo zmęczenia nie miał jeszcze ochoty na sen. Castiel był na tyle miły, że zrobił im obu kolacje i przyniósł piwo z lodówki. Tak przygotowani zasiedli przed telewizorem.

- Wciąż mam dla ciebie drugi prezent – przypomniał mu anioł.

- Hmm? – Dean przełknął kęs kanapki. – No tak, drugi prezent. Też biżuteria?

- Nie, to coś innego.

- Daj mi zjeść i możesz mi go dać, dobra?

Castiel przytaknął, ale widać było, że nie może się już doczekać. Przez cały czas, kiedy Dean jadł, siedział jak na szpilkach, wiercił się i spoglądał w stronę sypialni, do której w pewnym momencie wszedł, ale szybko wrócił z powrotem. Najwyraźniej tam ukrył swój prezent.

Wreszcie Dean skończył jeść, odpoczął trochę i dopiero wtedy dał się zaciągnąć do pokoju. Gdy tylko tam wszedł, od razu zauważył, jaki prezent podarował mu anioł. Na środku łóżka leżało kilka par damskich majtek w różnych kolorach. Nie było tych majtek wcześniej. A może były, tylko był zbyt podekscytowany wyjściem z Castielem, że nawet ich nie zauważył. Dean poczuł, jak się czerwieni. Castiel wiedział o jego fetyszu, więc to nie to było problemem. W zasadzie nic nim nie było, dziwił się tylko, jak anioł wpadł na pomysł kupienia mu tych majtek. Chyba że ich nie kupił.

- To nie jest żart, prawda? – zapytał dla pewności, chociaż wątpił, że anioł byłby tak okrutny.

- Nie. – Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela, który stał mu zaraz za plecami.

- Skąd masz te majtki?

- Kupiłem je – odpowiedział.

- Kiedy?

- Kiedy wyszedłeś na spotkanie.

* * *

Castiel był zagubiony. Nigdy nie był w takim sklepie. W zasadzie rzadko bywał w innych sklepach niż spożywczych. Nie za bardzo wiedział, czego dokładnie ma szukać, Dean wspomniał tylko, że kiedyś, raz w życiu, przymierzał damskie majtki i podobało mu się to. Castiel postanowił więc zrobić mu przyjemność i kupić mu jedne. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu zapunktuje, co przyniesie w przyszłości wiele korzyści. Póki co jednak nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nawet znalezienie sklepu z damską bielizną było trudne. Nie chciał o to pytać kogoś znajomego, Dean wspomniał, że cała sprawa z bielizną to bardzo prywatna sprawa i Castiel jako jedyny o niej wiedział, dlatego nie chciał rozpowiadać tego ich znajomym.

O sklep postanowił więc zapytać przypadkowych przechodniów. Pytał dziewięć razy, nim w końcu ktoś mu odpowiedział. Poprzednie osiem osób albo nie reagowało albo zaczynało się śmiać, nawet się nie zatrzymując.

Po znalezieniu sklepu i wejściu do środka, Castiel uświadomił sobie, że to zadanie wcale nie będzie łatwe. Sklep był duży i miał wiele różnych działów.

Biorąc ze sobą koszyk, ruszył przed siebie, postanawiając eliminować po kolei każdy stojak z wieszakami. Na początku trafił na całe zestawy składające się z biustonoszy i majtek. Castiel nie wiedział, czy Dean przymierzał kiedyś komplet, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Poszedł dalej.

Znalazł się w dziale koszul nocnych. Większość z nich była prześwitująca i Castiel zastanawiał się, czy nie prościej jest po prostu spać nago, skoro i tak wszystko widać. Ludzie są dziwni, stwierdził, przechodząc do kolejnego działu.

W końcu trafił do celu, ale to wcale nie był koniec problemów. Znalazł się w otoczeniu wielu par majtek w różnorakich kolorach i kształtach. Był tak zdezorientowany, że nie wiedział, gdzie patrzeć. Jaki kolor spodobałby się Deanowi najbardziej? Wolał majtki jedwabne, satynowe czy całe z koronki? Czarne, białe czy w jeszcze innym kolorze? Powinny być na nich serduszka? Naprawdę tego nie wiedział. Powinien był przed wyjściem zapytać o to Deana, ale chciał mu zrobić niespodziankę.

Wziął do ręki jedną parę majtek i przyjrzał jej się. Nie widział w nich nic niezwykłego czy podniecającego. To była tylko bielizna, zdecydowanie bardziej wolał Deana bez niczego, jego ciało było doskonałe, ale jeśli to miało go uszczęśliwić, to Castiel był gotów wykupić chociażby cały sklep. Gdyby miał pieniądze.

Sprawdził, czy w kieszeni płaszcza wciąż jest gotówka, którą sam potrafił wypłacać z bankomatu, choć większość pieniędzy wydawał głównie Dean. Castiel nawet nie wiedział na co, ale wnioskując po ilości pudełek i toreb w mieszkaniu, zapewne na hamburgery i pizze.

Obejrzał jeszcze kilka par i każda wydawała mu się równie dobra, a jednak wciąż coś nie pasowało. Gdy wyobrażał sobie w nich Deana, coś mu zgrzytało i natychmiast odkładał majtki na miejsce. Za każdym razem sprawdzał pod palcami materiał. Musiał być delikatny, nie chciał, by Dean czuł się niekomfortowo. Kolor też był ważny.

Castiel westchnął, odkładając kolejną parę. Poszłoby mu szybciej i łatwiej, gdyby się na tym znał. Powinien był zabrać ze sobą Charlie. Ona była kobietą i miała dziewczynę, na pewno wiedziałaby, jaką bieliznę wybrać.

Podczas gdy rozważał zadzwonienie do przyjaciółki, z odległej części sklepu podeszła do niego młoda kobieta. Na piersi miała plakietkę z imieniem, więc musiała być z obsługi. Może ona mogła pomóc.

- Szuka pan czegoś wyjątkowego dla swojej dziewczyny? – zapytał uprzejmie i z uśmiechem.

- Nie, dla partnera – odparł, spoglądając na nią tylko przez chwilę, nim znowu zajął się bielizną, którą trzymał w rękach.

- Partnera?

Castiel odłożył majtki i z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki wyjął odznakę. Upewnił się, że nie jest do góry nogami, nim pokazał ją dziewczynie.

- Jesteśmy z FBI – wyjaśnił.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na speszoną, choć nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Normalnie wyczytałby to z jej myśli, ale Dean zabronił mu to robić.

- Więc pan i pana... partnerka... Jesteście blisko?

- Dzielimy specyficzną więź – odparł. Słyszał jak w oddali druga z kobiet śmieje się pod nosem.

- To prezent, czy kazała panu coś kupić?

- To prezent. Chcę pokazać, że mi zależy, ale nie wiem, co wybrać.

Taka ilość bielizny do wyboru bardzo go skołowała.

- Mogłabym doradzić, gdybym wiedziała, jak wygląda.

Castiel oderwał wzrok od bielizny i spojrzał bez żadnego celu przed siebie, próbując przypomnieć sobie, czy ma jakieś zdjęcie Deana, które mógłby pokazać kobiecie.

- Mam gdzieś jedno zdjęcie – powiedział i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. Zawsze miał dobrą pamięć, ale odkąd zaczął sypiać z Deanem, coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że nie pamięta, gdzie co jest.

Dziewczyna cierpliwie czekała, aż znajdzie zdjęcie. W końcu mu się udało i pokazał je kobiecie. Znowu wyglądała na speszoną, może nawet była w lekkim szoku.

- To jest pański...

- To jest mój Dean – powiedział, uśmiechając się dumnie.

- Um... – kobieta znowu spojrzała na fotografię i uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie, nim mu ją oddała. – Przykro mi, ale to nie jest do końca moja dziedzina. Będzie musiał pan sobie sam poradzić.

Castiel przyjął z powrotem zdjęcie i schował je w bezpieczne miejsce. Był rozczarowany tym, że nie otrzyma pomocy, na którą liczył, ale przecież był aniołem. Zabijał demony, wybranie pary majtek nie mogło być trudniejsze.

Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy pracownica sklepu odeszła, znowu zostawiając go samego.

Castiel spędził trochę czasu na wyborze odpowiedniej bielizny dla Deana, ale musiał się spieszyć, jeśli chciał zdążyć przed jego powrotem. Dobrze, że chociaż obrączkę miał już przygotowaną wcześniej.

Kupił łącznie osiem par majtek, tak na wszelki wypadek. Gdy podszedł ze wszystkim do kasy, obie ekspedientki patrzyły na niego z odrazą. Nie przejął się tym. Liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że osoba, na której mu zależało, nigdy tak na niego nie spojrzała.

Po usłyszeniu ceny, Castiel po prostu wyjął wszystkie pieniądze jakie miał i położył na ladzie.

- Czy tyle wystarczy?

Obie kobiety przyjrzały się pieniądzom podejrzliwie. Były trochę pogięte, powinien pomyśleć o portfelu. Wtedy mógłby w nim trzymać nie tylko pieniądze, ale i zdjęcie Deana. Widział na filmach, że ludzie tak robili.

Po zapłaceniu i zabraniu zakupów, Castiel skręcił pomiędzy dwa budynki i stamtąd przeniósł się do mieszkania. Deana nie było jeszcze w domu.

Castiel schował torby, by Dean za wcześnie ich nie zobaczył. Teraz musiał tylko czekać na odpowiednią okazję.

* * *

- Nie musisz ich przymierzać, Dean – powiedział Castiel, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Bardzo chciałbym cię w nich zobaczyć i dowiedzieć się, co jest ciekawego w takiej bieliźnie, ale mogę poczekać, jeśli jesteś zbyt zmęczony.

- Nie, w porządku – zapewnił, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. – Założę je.

Niepewnie zrobił krok w stronę łóżka. Miał ochotę założyć te majtki, były naprawdę ładne i w jego rozmiarze, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich. Dawno żadnych nie zakładał, a nie miał odwagi, by jakieś kupić, nawet przez Internet. Nie sądził, że będzie miał jeszcze kiedyś okazję poczuć się tak jak przed laty, ale Castiel jak zwykle go zaskoczył.

Dean w końcu podszedł bliżej i podniósł jedną z par majtek. Wybrał je od razu, bez zastanowienia. Były różowe i satynowe, przypominały mu o tych, które przymierzył jako dzieciak. To było miłe wspomnienie, ale teraz miał nadzieję na stworzenie jeszcze lepszych.

Uśmiechnął się sugestywnie do Castiela nim poszedł do łazienki.

- Czekaj na mnie – powiedział jeszcze, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Szybko pozbył się ubrań i założył majtki. Pasowały idealnie i były takie przyjemne, gdy sunęły w górę jego nóg. Zaczynał się podniecać tylko samym zakładaniem ich.

Po założeniu do końca, Dean przyjrzał się dobie w lustrze. Majtki były idealne, nie mógł się napatrzeć. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby czuć ich miły materiał przez cały dzień, nawet w pracy, ale nie był pewny, czy znowu się nie podnieci. Nawet teraz wybrzuszenie było doskonale widoczne, jeszcze chwila i główka penisa będzie bez problemu wystawać poza krawędź majtek.

Biorąc ostatni głęboki wdech na uspokojenie nerwów, Dean wyszedł z łazienki i wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Castiel czekał niecierpliwie na łóżku. Pozostałe majtki zniknęły.

Castiel miał już na sobie tylko spodnie, a pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem Dean czuł się bardzo odsłonięty, choć nie powinien, nie raz w końcu widzieli się nago, nawet dziś rano. To co najbardziej zwróciło jego uwagę, to pożądanie, które pojawiło się w oczach anioła. Było niemal dzikie, nigdy nie doświadczył u niego czegoś takiego, ale musiał przyznać, że mu się podoba, może nawet za bardzo. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz dojdzie jak jakiś trzynastolatek, który po raz pierwszy dostał do rąk świerszczyka.

Castiel przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu wstał i powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do niego. Dean spiął się i zniecierpliwiony oblizał usta, czym chyba tylko pogorszył stan anioła.

- Wyglądasz... inaczej – stwierdził w końcu.

Dean prychnął rozbawiony.

- Co ty nie powiesz. – Złapał anioła za ramiona i poprowadził go z powrotem w stronę łóżka. Castiel usiadł, a on zajął miejsce na jego kolanach.

- Podoba mi się – wyznał anioł, sunąc dłonią po jego plecach, aż w końcu dotarł do pośladków opiętych idealnie materiałem majtek. Dean westchnął, gdy poczuł tam dotyk Castiela.

- Mnie też.

Został zaskoczony kolejnym ruchem Castiela, który złapał go mocno i powalił na łóżku, układając się od razu pomiędzy rozłożonymi nogami Deana.

- Mogę? – zapytał, sunąc palcem w górę i w dół jego przyrodzenia.

- Nie musisz pytać – wydyszał, drżąc na całym ciele. Nie mógł się już doczekać, co się stanie.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i pochylił. Dean jęknął, bardzo głośno jęknął, gdy poczuł przez materiał ciepło ust anioła. Ten drań zamierzał go teraz torturować, czuł to, a najgorsze było to, że Castiel znał każdy jego słaby punkt. To plus majtki wróżyło szybki koniec, ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. W tym momencie dzielił z aniołem jeden ze swoich największych sekretów i czuł się z tego powodu wspaniale. Ufali sobie. To tylko polepszało doznanie, które zapewniały ciepłe usta pieszczące jego przyrodzenie. Satyna w tym miejscu zrobiła się już morka, ale wciąż była wspaniała.

Dean wplótł palce we włosy Castiela i znowu jęknął, gdy ten zaczął ssać mocno.

- Kurwa, Cas... To najlepszy pomysł, na jaki do tej pory wpadłeś.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotał Castiel, nim znowu skupił się na swoim zadaniu.

Tak jak podejrzewał Dean, nie wytrzymał długo. Zaczął ciężej oddychać, a mięśnie napinały się co chwilę. Ledwo zdając sobie z tego sprawę, podkulił nogi i rozłożył je szerzej, gdy Castiel odsunął nieco majtki na bok i wsunął palec pomiędzy jego pośladki. To przeważyło szale, Dean stęknął i doszedł, łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze. Ciepła sperma pobrudziła majtki od wewnątrz, ale mało go to teraz obchodziło.

- To było szybkie – zauważył anioł.

- Wal się – wysapał Dean. – Albo nie. Ja ci zwalę, chodź.

Castiel zawisł nad nim i Dean szybko rozpiął mu spodnie i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami ręki sprawił, że anioł też doszedł z cichym jękiem.

- Dziękuję – powiedział.

- Nie dziękuj za to, to dziwne.

Anioł położył się obok i za pomocą swoich mocy wyczyścił ich obu, łącznie z bielizną Deana, w której ten wciąż leżał, czując się z tym wspaniale. Miał ochotę przeciągać się, by materiał majtek ocierał się cały czas o jego ciało.

- Więc podobał ci się prezent? – zapytał niepewnie Castiel.

- Oczywiście, że tak – zapewnił z uśmiechem, odwracając się w stronę partnera. – Możemy innego dnia wypróbować następne, co ty na to?

- Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Wyglądasz w nich bardzo pociągająco.

- Taki był plan. – Dean ziewnął i naciągnął na nich obu kołdrę, nim zgasił światło w pokoju. – Dobranoc, Cas.

Anioł odpowiedział mu pocałunkiem w czoło.


	6. Dzień z życia Gadreela

**Dzień z życia Gadreela**

* * *

Przenoszenie się z nieba na ziemię było niezwykle trudne ze względu na liczne zabezpieczenia, które nałożono, by nic niepożądanego się tam nie przedostało. Ze wszystkich stworzeń tylko żniwiarze i dusze mogli swobodnie i w jednej chwili się tam przenosić. Nawet anioły musiały się skupić, by teleportacja doszła do skutku, w dodatku zabierało im to trochę energii jak każda normalna teleportacja, dlatego nie korzystali z niej, gdy nie było takiej potrzeby. Gadreel nie miał takiego szczęścia i często odwiedzał niebo. Taki był jego obowiązek. Jeśli nie miał żadnego innego zadania do wykonania, co trzy dni musiał składać archaniołom raport ze swojego pobytu na ziemi. Castiel już w ogóle nie musiał tego robić tak jak kiedyś. Nie wracał też do nieba, gdy razem z Deanem mieli wolne, po prostu zostawał na ziemi. Archaniołom to nie przeszkadzało. Najwyraźniej uznali, że nie muszą go już tak kontrolować. Nie przeszkadzało im nawet to, że Castiel częściej zachowywał się jak człowiek niż anioł. Gadreel miał przeczucie, że jego też by się nie czepiali, gdyby stał się bardziej ludzki, ale wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Nie chciał ryzykować niesubordynacją i powrotem do celi. Gdy raz nie zdał raportu na czas, obawiał się, że tak się jednak stanie, że znowu na wiele tysięcy lat trafi do więzienia i będą go torturować. O dziwo jednak Michael nie był wściekły, kazał mu tylko więcej o tym nie zapominać. Gadreel wziął sobie te słowa do serca i obiecał, że to się już nie powtórzy.

Właśnie wrócił z kolejnego zdawania raportu. Jego skrzydła zatrzepotały głośno, gdy wylądował na dachu budynku, w którym mieszkali Sam i Sara. Starał się im nie narzucać za bardzo, ale ciągnęło go do nich za każdym razem, gdy wracał z nieba. Byli naprawdę wspaniałymi ludźmi, nie byli na niego źli, gdy wpraszał się do nich niespodziewanie. Przynajmniej przez większość czasu, czasami nawet oni mieli go dość, dlatego pilnował się, by nie robić tego za często. Nic jednak nie mógł na to poradzić, uwielbiał ludzi od samego początku ich istnienia, a teraz w końcu miał okazję z nimi przebywać ile tylko chciał. A Sam i Sara byli jego bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Gdy przybył na ziemię pierwszy raz, mógł polegać tylko na Castielu, ale on był zbyt zajęty Deanem, dlatego siłą rzeczy zbliżył się do Sama, który był bardzo wyrozumiały tłumacząc mu wszystkie meandry bycia człowiekiem. Miał wrażenie, że Sam bardziej cieszy się z tej współpracy od niego.

Garth również był bardzo pomocny. Jego dom do pewnego czasu służył Gadreelowi za miejsce, w którym mógł przeczekać noc albo ogólnie dzień, gdy nic konkretnego nie robił. Bez żadnego śledztwa Gadreel po prostu chodził po całym Chicago, od czasu do czasu odwiedzając Sama lub Gartha, starając się nie wyglądać przy tym podejrzenie, zwłaszcza że wybranki obu mężczyzn nic nie wiedziały o tym, że jest aniołem. Starał się udawać zwykłego przyjaciela rodziny, jak tylko mógł. Gdyby nie te niedogodności, pewnie spędzałby w tych mieszkaniach całe dnie, gdyby tylko gospodarze mu na to pozwalali. Sam i Garth jednak kategorycznie mu tego zabronili. Szanował ich decyzję, dlatego długo się zastanawiał przed każdą wizytą w ich domu. Zawsze był jednak w pobliżu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Zresztą i tak nie miał innego miejsca, do którego mógłby się udać.

Gadreel rozejrzał się, idąc powoli w stronę drzwi prowadzących do klatki schodowej. Był poranek, Sam pewnie pojechał już do pracy, ale Sara wciąż powinna być w domu. Zdecydował się ją odwiedzić i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Tak jak go nauczono, zapukał do drzwi zamiast po prostu przenieść się do mieszkania. Miał też klucz, który dał mu Sam, ale miał z niego korzystać tylko w nagłych wypadkach.

- O hej, Zeke – przywitała się Sara, otwierając drzwi. – Sama nie ma.

- Wiem, przyszedłem do ciebie – powiedział, ignorując psa, który zaczął go obwąchiwać. – Mogę wejść?

- Jasne.

Sara odciągnęła Bonesa i przepuściła Gadreela. Udali się razem do kuchni, gdzie usiedli przy stole, który był zawalony papierami. Obok nich stał kubek z kawą. Gadreel zmarszczył nos na jego widok.

- Nie powinnaś tego pić – zauważył.

- Bezkofeinowa – zapewniła go, biorąc łyk. – Nie wytrzymałabym tylu miesięcy bez smaku kawy.

Nadal nie był pewny, czy to bezpieczne, ale postanowił nie ciągnąć tematu. Bardzo zależało mu na tym dziecku, czuł, że musi je chronić nawet teraz, gdy jeszcze się nie urodziło. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czemu tak mu zależało. Może dlatego, że Sam i Sara zawsze byli dla niego mili, byli jedynymi przyjaciółmi i chciał się im jakoś odwdzięczyć. Czuł się za całą trójkę – za Gartha także – odpowiedzialny. Castiel mu kiedyś powiedział, że czuje to samo w stosunku do Deana, z tym że ich łączyła jeszcze miłość romantyczna. Gadreel był pewny, że w jego przypadku taka miłość nie wchodziła w grę. Nie był zakochany, po prostu kochał ludzkość, całą, bez wyjątku. Castiel także, ale nie było wątpliwości, że gdyby miał wybierać, jego wybór zawsze padłby na Deana, a nie innego człowieka potrzebującego pomocy.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Sarę, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

- Dobrze. Brak mdłości to największy plus – zaśmiała się, zbierając papiery na mały stosik. Gadreel zauważył, że to jakieś rachunki. – Wiesz, cieszę się, że wpadłeś, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Zaniepokoił się, że Sarze jednak coś jest, ale gdy nie zauważył u niej żadnych oznak bólu, to nieco się rozluźnił.

- W czym mam ci pomóc?

- Muszę wyjść na miasto i przyda mi się towarzystwo – wyjaśniła wstając od stołu i omal nie potykając się o jednego z kotów. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zajęty.

- Nie, nie jestem.

Gdyby Sam potrzebował jego pomocy w FBI, to by zadzwonił albo się pomodlił. Innych zajęć Gadreel na co dzień nie miał.

- To dobrze. Szybko coś zjem i możemy iść. Zrobić ci coś?

- Nie, dziękuję.

Nie potrzebował jeść, a nie chciał też pozbawiać Sama i Sary zapasów. Im będzie to jedzenie bardziej potrzebne, niż jemu.

- Byłeś w okolicy? – zapytała Sara, chodząc po kuchni i przygotowując sobie posiłek. – Nie musisz iść do pracy, czy coś?

- Mam dzisiaj wolne.

- To tak jak ja. – Sara wróciła do stołu ze zrobionymi na szybko kanapkami. – Nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy pójdę na urlop.

- Myślałem, że lubisz swoją pracę.

- Lubię. Chcę się po prostu przygotować na przybycie dziecka – wyjaśniła. – Sam i ja musimy przygotować pokój, naczytać się książek o macierzyństwie i zorganizować ślub. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to wszystko ogarniemy. Zwłaszcza ślub zajmie wiele czasu.

- Może przełóżcie go na później – zaproponował Gadreel. – To chyba nie jest priorytet.

- Porozmawiam na ten temat z Samem. Chyba masz rację, tak będzie lepiej. Jak już dziecko się urodzi będziemy mogli na spokojnie wszystko zaplanować.

- Jeśli będziecie potrzebować pomocy, możecie mnie poprosić – zaoferował. – Chętnie wam pomogę.

- Na pewno będzie potrzebna niańka do dziecka. Choć Deanowi się to nie spodoba.

Gadreel nie miał pojęcia, czemu Dean tak bardzo lubił z nim rywalizować. Jeśli jednak myślał, że tylko dzięki pokrewieństwu będzie miał większe szanse na zajmowanie się dzieckiem, to się mylił. On też zamierzał uczestniczyć w jego życiu i być równie dobrym wujkiem. Chyba obaj uwielbiali tę rywalizację w równym stopniu.

- Będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Sara uśmiechnęła się.

- Chyba nie zamierzacie kłócić się o dziecko?

- Nie – odpowiedział od razu. Przynajmniej on nie zamierzał, nie był pewny, czy Dean też będzie taki spokojny. Może jeśli Castiel go powstrzyma.

- Jeśli będziecie, żaden z was nawet nie zbliży się do dziecka – ostrzegła. – Możecie być wujkami jednocześnie.

- Zapamiętam to – obiecał.

- To dobrze. – Sara odsunęła od siebie pusty talerz. – Możemy iść.

- Gdzie dokładnie idziemy?

- Zobaczysz.

Wyszli z domu i wsiedli do samochodu Sary. Ona i Sam mieli własne auta, żeby nie mieć problemu z dojazdami do pracy.

Przez całą jazdę w samochodzie grało radio. Gadreel wsłuchiwał się w nie, leciały akurat wiadomości, żadne z nich jednak nie dotyczyło niedawnego morderstwa aniołów. To był dobry znak, nikt nie chciał, by policja się tym zajmowała. Mogłoby to utrudnić ich własne śledztwo, które i tak już było trudne, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć w tym momencie. Wolał się skupić na spędzaniu czasu z Sarą, która w końcu zatrzymała się na jednej ulicy.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmiła, wyłączając silnik.

- Co to za miejsce? – zapytał i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

- Sklep dla przyszłych rodziców.

Wysiedli z samochodu i Gadreel mógł w końcu zauważyć różne przedmioty znajdujące się na wystawie. Wśród nich było łóżeczko dla dziecka, jakieś zabawki i kilka innych mebli, których przeznaczenia nie znał. Trochę go dziwiło, że tu przyjechali. Do narodzin dziecka było jeszcze sporo czasu. Sara wprawdzie przed chwilą mu mówiła o pośpiechu, ale czy zakup mebli był naprawdę taki zajmujący, że trzeba to było zrobić już teraz? Pokój dla dziecka nie był nawet jeszcze zaczęty.

- Wiem, że się spieszysz – powiedział, wchodząc za Sarą do środka – ale czemu tak wcześnie tu przyszłaś?

- Nie zamierzam nic kupować – wyjaśniła, oglądając meble. – Chcę mieć tylko rozeznanie w sytuacji, nigdy nie robiłam takich zakupów.

- A w czym ja mam ci pomóc?

- Będziesz doradzał w wyborze.

Gadreel przytaknął i zaczął oglądać różne rzeczy, starając się przy tym nie przeszkadzać innym ludziom. Sara szybko znikneła mu z oczu, ale wiedział, że by go tu nie zostawiła, więc nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Wszystko w sklepie było dla niego niezwykle interesujące, wiele rzeczy widział po raz pierwszy, bo nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z perspektywą przebywania w pobliżu dziecka. Samo dziecko oczywiście widział, nawet całkiem niedawno, ale opiekę nad dzieckiem ostatni raz miał okazję obserwować, gdy ludzie dopiero zaczynali tworzyć narzędzia. Od tego czasu wiele się zmieniło i czuł się nieco zagubiony wśród tych wszystkich przedmiotów, które służyły do niewiadomo czego, ale był też nimi zafascynowany.

Z ciekawości wziął do ręki jedno z ubranek dla niemowląt. Było bardzo miękkie i malutkie w porównaniu z jego dłonią. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dziecko też będzie niewielkie na początku. I delikatne. Zaczął się obawiać, że gdy Sara urodzi i da mu niemowlę do potrzymania, to je skrzywdzi. Mógłby zabić nawet dorosłą osobę swoją siłą, a co dopiero maleńkie dziecko. Może jednak powinien się usunąć w cień po narodzinach i pozwolić Deanowi na bycie idealnym wujkiem? Ostatnim czego chciał, to skrzywdzić dziecko bliskich mu osób. Znienawidziłby się do końca życia za coś takiego.

- Zeke, podejdź – zawołała go Sara.

Szybko dołożył ubranko na miejsce i podszedł do niej. Stała przy łóżeczkach i oglądała każde ze wszystkich stron.

- O co chodzi?

- Które podoba ci się najbardziej? – spytała.

Nie znał się na tym, ale był pewny, że bardziej od wyglądu ważne było bezpieczeństwo takiego łóżeczka. Zwłaszcza jeśli w domu były zwierzęta. Ale jeśli Sara chciała znać jego opinię, to zamierzał ją jej dać. Po to tu właśnie był.

- To – wskazał na jedno z łóżeczek. Nie wiedział, czy Sara weźmie jego opinię pod uwagę, ale cieszył się, że pyta go o zdanie. Czuł wtedy, że naprawdę jest jej przyjacielem.

- Dobry wybór – pochwaliła go. – Chociaż wciąż się zastanawiam, czy kupić gotowe, czy może zmusić Deana i Sama, by zbudowali jedno własnoręcznie. Może będą potrafili.

On i Castiel też mogliby to zrobić. Tak przynajmniej sądził, nigdy niczego nie musiał budować. Anioły nie czuły takiej potrzeby, to była domena ludzi.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Gadreel odwrócił się szybko w stronę kobiety, która do nich podeszła. Przeanalizował, czy stanowi jakieś zagrożenie, ale nic na to nie wskazywało, więc rozluźnił się. Może zachowywał się nieco paranoidalnie, ale był odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo Sary.

- Tylko się rozglądamy – wyjaśniła Sara. Gadreel w tym czasie postanowił monitorować otoczenie.

- Który miesiąc? – zapytała kobieta, najwyraźniej pracownica sklepu.

- Prawie trzeci – odparła Sara. Razem z kobietą zaczęły rozmawiać na temat ciąży i dzieci, więc Gadreel nieco się wyłączył. Skupił się na nich ponownie dopiero wtedy, gdy pracownica zasugerowała, że to on jest ojcem.

- Na pewno oboje nie możecie się doczekać narodzin potomka.

Gadreel chciał ją poprawić, ale Sara była szybsza.

- Tak, jesteśmy podekscytowani – zapewniła, wcale nie próbując powiedzieć jej, że ojcem jest kto inny.

Po tej krótkiej rozmowie wyszli ze sklepu. Sara chwyciła go pod ramię i zaczęli iść ulicą, zostawiając samochód za sobą.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś jej, że nie jestem ojcem?

Trochę się obawiał, co by pomyślał Sam, gdyby to usłyszał. Nie chciał, by był zły i pomyślał, że kradnie mu ukochaną. Zresztą na samą myśl, że mógłby spłodzić z kobietą dziecko, dostawał dreszczy. To było przestępstwo, aniołowie nie mogli się rozmnażać z ludźmi, trafiłby za to do więzienia. Zaczął się bać. Wiedział, że nie miał teraz powodu do przerażenia, nigdy nie spał z człowiekiem, ale strach przed powrotem do tego okropnego miejsca był w nim zbyt głęboko zakorzeniony. Wątpił, że kiedykolwiek przestanie się bać.

- A musiała to wiedzieć? – zapytała, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. – Niedługo zapomni, że w ogóle tam byliśmy. Byliśmy dla niej tylko kolejną parą, jedną z wielu, które widzi codziennie.

Gadreel przytaknął i dał się dalej prowadzić. Okazało się, że zmierzają do kawiarni, która była niedaleko. Nie rozumiał, co tu robią, skoro w domu były słodycze i Sara mogła je zjeść tam albo samodzielnie coś upiec, jeśli tak bardzo zależało jej na cieście. Nie powiedział jej tego jednak tylko stał tuż obok niej, gdy coś zamawiała. Czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich ludzi w budynku. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na siebie aż takiej uwagi, dlatego troche go to dziwiło i martwiło jednocześnie. Co jak patrzyli na nich jak na parę, tak jak tamta kobieta w sklepie? Nie chciał tego, to było jak zdradzanie Sama, nawet jeśli nic właściwie nie zrobił i to ludzie sami wyciągali pochopne wnioski.

- Przestań być taki spięty – poradziła Sara, podając mu talerzyk z szarlotką. – Dla ciebie. Mają naprawdę dobrego cukiernika.

Gadreel nadal nie czuł się dobrze, ale skorzystał z rady Sary i postarał się zrelaksować i skupić na smaku szarlotki, zamiast na ludziach dookoła. Sara zaczęła z nim też rozmawiać, więc w końcu udało mu się zapomnieć o niezręczności. Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędzili w kawiarni, ale w pewnym momencie Sara powiedziała, że umówiła się wczoraj z przyjaciółkami, więc o ile nie chce czuć się niezręcznie w ich towarzystwie, to może już iść. Gadreel szybko skorzystał z okazji i wyszedł, a kawałek dalej użył już skrzydeł, by przenieść się do FBI. Nikt go nie zaczepił ani nie zatrzymał, gdy szukał Sama i Gartha, których w końcu znalazł w ich biurze.

- Hej, Zeke – przywitał się Garth, który zauważył go jako pierwszy. Sam tylko skinął na powitanie, zbyt zajęty komputerem. – Masz coś nowego od archaniołów albo jakieś informacje o Crowleyu?

- Nic nowego – odpowiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- A my coś mamy – oznajmił dumnie Sam, podając aniołowi kilka kartek z biurka. – Pogrzebaliśmy trochę na temat poprzednich masakr i znaleźliśmy coś ciekawego.

- Co takiego? – spytał, biorąc kartki, ale nie zaczął ich czytać.

- Na kilka dni przed masakrami partnerzy aniołów zostali razem z nimi wysłani do różnych miasteczek, w których zaobserwowano wzmożone aktywności demonów – wyjaśnił Sam.

- Ale na samych miejscach masakr nigdy nie znaleziono śladów demonów. Poza tą ostatnią – zauważył Gadreel.

- Dziwne, prawda? – Garth podszedł do niego i wskazał na jedną z kartek. – Te pary nigdy nie spotkały żadnego demona, tak jakby wszystkie uciekały, gdy zobaczyły anioła w danym miasteczku.

- Nikt też nie ginął w tych miejscach, po prostu pojawiały się demony, choć nie powinno ich tam być.

- To prawda, obecność demonów na ziemi jest bardzo dokładnie kontrolowana.

- Właśnie. Ponieważ pary nic nie znajdowały na miejscu, to wracały. A potem kilka dni później wiele z nich pojawiło się w całkiem przypadkowym miejscu i ktoś ich wymordował. Nie wiem, co to oznacza, ale to dziwne.

Sam miał racje, to było dziwne, zwłaszcza gdy połączyło się to z tymi aniołami, które były kontrolowane. Czyżby jakiś demon odkrył sposób na to, jak zapanować nad aniołami i wykorzystał to, by je zabijać? Ale jaki miałby w tym cel? Pracował dla kogoś, czy robił to wszystko dla zabawy, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, jakie problemy ściąga na piekło?

- Przydałoby się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje w piekle – stwierdził Garth. – Wiemy tylko to, co mówi nam niebo, czyli niewiele. Może demony wiedzą o tym coś więcej.

- Jak chcesz się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć od demona? – spytał Sam, który nie wyglądał na przekonanego co do tego pomysłu. – Nie wiemy, gdzie jest Crowley, który i tak by nam nic nie powiedział.

- Crowley nie jest jedynym demonem na ziemi – zauważył Gadreel, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu mężczyzn.

- Widzisz – powiedział Garth, ciesząc się, że został poparty. – Możemy złapać jakiegoś demona i wypytać go o to, co się dzieje w piekle.

- To głupi pomysł – stwierdził Sam. – Skąd będziesz miał pewność, że w ogóle powie prawdę?

Garth wzruszył ramionami.

- Warto spróbować. I tak nie mamy lepszego pomysłu. Crowley jest poza naszym zasięgiem, ale inne demony nie.

- Mogę odnaleźć demona – zaproponował Gadreel. – Na pewno jest jakiś w Chicago, jeśli ma pozwolenie na pobyt tutaj.

- Rozdają przepustki jak w więzieniu? – zdziwił się Sam.

- Piekło to miejsce kary, czego innego oczekiwałeś?

- Wciąż uważam, że to kiepski pomysł. Jeśli Crowley mówił wtedy prawdę i nic nie wie, skąd zwykły demon ma wiedzieć?

- Musimy zaryzykować. Tylko trzeba być ostrożnym – ostrzegł ich anioł. – Stosunki pomiędzy niebem i piekłem są napięte jak nigdy. Jeśli zaszczujemy jakiegoś demona, a on to potem rozpowie reszcie, możemy mieć kłopoty.

- Zdajemy się na ciebie – powiedział Garth. – Możemy iść?

Gadreel przytaknął i przeniósł ich wszystkich na zewnątrz do samochodu Sama. Szukanie demona wcale nie było takie proste, choć wyczuwanie ich śladu było niezwykle łatwe. Byłoby jeszcze prostsze z ogarem do pomocy, ale Gadreel nie chciał znowu udawać się do nieba, zdawał się więc tylko na swoje zmysły. Jeździli po mieście, rozważając kolejne teorie. Garth uważał, że mógł za tym stać człowiek, który sprzymierzył się z jakimś demonem, ale Gadreel nie sądził, by jakikolwiek anioł, a co dopiero ich grupa, dała się zabić jednemu człowiekowi, nawet jeśli założyłoby się, że pomaga mu demon albo kilka. Nawet jeden anioł miał przewagę nad kilkoma demona, a co dopiero mała ich grupka. By pokonać aż tylu, demonów musiałoby być dużo więcej, a taka ich liczba nie uszłaby uwadze nieba, a co jak co, ale demony nie lubiły, gdy anioły miały na nie oko, dlatego nigdy nie pojawiały się w większych grupach. Chyba że znały sposób na ukrycie się przed nimi, ale tę wiedze posiadły tylko nieliczne demony i pilnie jej strzegły, głównie dla własnych zysków. Z pewnością Crowley znał symbole ukrywające przed aniołami i mógłby je sprzedawać innym demonom, dlatego to on wciąż był największym podejrzanym.

Jeździli przez kilka godzin, bardzo powoli, denerwując przy tym innych użytkowników ruchu. W końcu Gadreel natrafił na ślad demona i kazał Samowi zatrzymać samochód.

- Tutaj? – zapytał, wyglądając przez okno i patrząc na bar znajdujący się na rogu ulicy. – Od kiedy demony chodzą do barów?

- To że nie muszą pić, nie znaczy, że nie mogą.

- Nie ucieknie nam? – zmartwił się Garth. – Co jak cię wyczuje?

- Nie uda mu się – zapewnił, wysiadając z samochodu.

Ostrożnie przekroczył próg baru, Sam i Garth byli tuż za nim i rozglądali się, szukając demona, ale on już go widział. Całe pomieszczenie było wypełnione blaskiem ludzkich dusz, tylko jedna w rogu była czarna jak smoła i przepełniona nienawiścią.

- Tam – skinął głową.

- Co teraz? – zapytał Garth, chowając się za Samem i Gadreelem.

- Podejdziemy.

Demon zauważył ich, gdy byli blisko, za blisko, by mógł uciec. Mimo to i tak spróbował wstać i wymknąć się, ale Gadreel złapał go za ramię i ponownie posadził na miejscu. Demon stęknął i przyjrzał się im niepewnie.

- Nie złamałem prawa – powiedział od razu.

- To się jeszcze okaże. – Sam razem z Garthem usiedli po drugiej stronie stołu, podczas gdy Gadreel dalej stał przy demonie i trzymał go, by nie myślał o ucieczce.

- Zajmuję się rozdrożami od setek lat, chyba nie myślicie, że miałbym ochotę to spierdolić? – odezwał się znowu demon. – Ja tu tylko przyszedłem na piwo.

- Nie przyszliśmy tu cię zabić – obiecał Garth. Demona wyraźnie to uspokoiło, ale dalej miał się na baczności i obserwował ich uważnie, zwłaszcza Gadreela, który niechętnie trzymał go za ramię. Demony były obrzydliwymi stworzeniami, w dodatku cuchnęło od nich siarką. Nie lubił przebywać w ich towarzystwie.

- Więc czego ode mnie chcecie? – zapytał, sięgając po piwo stojące na stole.

- Informacji – odpowiedział Gadreel.

- Dobra. Co dostanę w zamian?

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci coś dać? – spytał Sam.

- Jestem biznesmenem – wyjaśnił demon, odchylając się do tyłu na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu Gadreel. – Wy chcecie coś ode mnie, ja od was, to zasada stara jak świat. Możecie odmówić, ale wtedy i ja odmówię. Nie mam obowiązku wam o niczym mówić.

Gadreel zacisnął mocniej dłoń na ramieniu demona, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

- Czego chcesz?

- Cóż... dusza raczej nie wchodzi w grę? Ty jej nie masz, a tych dwóch mi swoich nie odda.

- Czego chcesz? – powtórzył pytanie anioł.

- Chcę nowe ciało – powiedział. – To nie sprzyja interesom, mało kto chce się całować z facetem. Zwłaszcza że większość moich klientów do zdesperowani, homofobiczni impotenci z małym chujkiem.

- Nie pozwolimy ci opętać nowej osoby – odmówił od razu Sam. Gadreel i Garth przytaknęli.

- W takim razie ja nie udzielę wam informacji – uparł się demon. – Znajdźcie sobie innego jelenia.

Sam i Garth spojrzeli na Gadreela, oczekując od niego rozwiązania sytuacji. Widział tylko jedno.

- Ciało ze szpitala – zgodził się. – Ze stwierdzoną śmiercią mózgu.

- Może być. – Demon oparł się o stół i spojrzał na agentów przed sobą. – No dobra, czego wam potrzeba?

- Jaka jest obecnie sytuacja w piekle? – zapytał Sam.

- W piekle? – Demon zaśmiał się. – Co was to interesuje? I czy niebo nie może wam podać tych informacji?

- Potrzebujemy naocznego świadka – wyjaśnił Garth spokojnie. – To co wiesz?

Demon znowu się zaśmiał.

- Całkiem sporo – odpowiedział, oblizując usta. – Ostatnio w piekle panuje spory chaos. Ostatnio widziałem tam taki burdel, gdy zginęła Lilith.

- Chyba nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, że Crowley nie żyje? – zaniepokoił się Sam.

- Nie, ten sukinsyn jest na to zbyt przebiegły. Ale najwyraźniej ktoś podważa jego władzę.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Gadreel.

- To, że ktoś chce zająć jego tron dla siebie. Ale to tylko plotki. Jak dla mnie Crowley sam to sobie wymyślił, żeby stworzyć fałszywy konflikt, a potem, gdy się go pozbędzie, ogłosić siebie bohaterem. Wiecie, PR.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – Gadreel nie wierzył demonowi, mógł to wszystko wymyślać na poczekaniu, żeby się stąd wynieść jak najszybciej i zająć nowe ciało.

- Pomimo tych plotek, nigdy nie słyszałem imienia tego pretendenta do tronu. Nikt nie wie, kto to jest. Crowley pewnie się bawi i specjalnie zabija te wszystkie anioły.

- Skąd o nich wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie Sam.

- Każdy o tym już słyszał. Wiele demonów obawia się wojny z aniołami. Ja też się bałem, ale jeśli to robota Crowleya, to pewnie niedługo znajdzie domniemanego winnego i odda go aniołom, żeby się podlizać.

Ta teoria miała nawet sens i tak czy inaczej wskazywała na winę Crowleya, choć Gadreel ani nikt inny nie mógł być pewny, czy rzeczywiście tylko o podlizywanie tu chodzi. Demon wydawał się mówić szczerze, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Zresztą jego informacje i tak im w niczym nie pomogły, skoro i tak podejrzewali Crowleya, na którego tak czy inaczej nie mieli dowodów. Musieli go schwytać jak najszybciej i przesłuchać.

- Dobra, dzięki za pomoc – powiedział w końcu Sam, wstając z Garthem od stołu.

- Do usług – odparł z uśmiechem demon i napił się piwa, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem.

Wyszli na zewnątrz i stanęli przy samochodzie. Sam od razu wyciągnął komórkę, by zadzwonić do Deana i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, czego się dowiedzieli. Gdy skończył, westchnął zrezygnowany i spojrzał najpierw na Gartha a potem na Gadreela.

- To co robimy teraz? – zapytał.

- Czekamy – odpowiedział Gadreel. Nie mieli innego wyjścia, śledztwo nie posunęło się ani trochę do przodu. – Skoro nie mam już nic do zrobienia, pójdę już.

- Jasne, dzięki za pomoc, Zeke.

- Do usług.

Zostawił swoich partnerów i odszedł kawałek, by się przenieść. Planował odwiedzić Castiela i porozmawiać z nim o informacjach od demona, ale był zbyt zajęty Deanem, więc Gadreel nie chciał im przeszkadzać w ich dniu wolnym. Zamiast tego przeniósł się do jakiegoś parku i usiadł na ławce, by jakoś zabić czas. To było idealne miejsce do obserwowania ludzi i ich fascynujących zwyczajów. Patrząc tak na nich uświadomił sobie, jak wielką stratą byłoby, gdyby Lucyfer jednak osiągnął sukces i zabił całą ludzkość. I to wszystko prawie z jego winy. Ludzie byli dużo lepsi od aniołów, nie powinien ich spotkać tak okrutny los, jak apokalipsa. Ale teraz byli bezpieczni, choć martwił się, że obecne kłopoty z demonami mogą być dużo poważniejsze, niż się póki co wydawało. Co jeśli to kolejna próba na wywołanie apokalipsy? Póki co ginęły tylko anioły i ich ludzcy partnerzy, ale już niedługo mogą też zacząć ginąć cywile. Konflikt nieba i piekła zagrażał ziemi. Zagrażał Samowi i Sarze. Gadreel miał nadzieję, że wszystkiemu zapobiegną, nim będzie za późno.

Spędził w parku cały dzień i dopiero wieczorem go opuścił, kierując się do mieszkania swoich przyjaciół. Sam był już w domu i jadł razem z Sarą kolację. Opowiadała, co spotkało ją dzisiejszego dnia. Gadreel nie chciał ich niepokoić, dlatego pozostał niewidoczny i przez chwilę słuchał.

- Chociaż spróbujcie je zbudować – mówiła Sara. – Dean zna się na samochodach, więc zręczne palce ma, razem powinno wam się udać.

- Dlaczego nie możemy go po prostu kupić? – zapytał Sam, ale widać było, że rozważa propozycję Sary.

- Niech dziecko ma coś własnoręcznie zrobione przez tatusia i wujka.

- Dobra, spróbujemy – zgodził się.

Gadreel uśmiechnął się, widząc ich rozpromienione miny. Zrobi wszystko, by tym dwoje oraz innym ludziom nie groziło wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Nie pozwoli na to, nie dopuści, by ktokolwiek spróbował wywołać kolejną apokalipsę. Drugi raz nie popełni tego błędu.


	7. Twardy jak kamień

**Twardy jak kamień**

* * *

Dean obudził się, gdy leżący obok Castiel wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając go samego. Dzisiaj musieli wracać do pracy i wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Rozleniwił się przez te dwa dni, które były wypełnione wysiłkiem fizycznym. Nigdy nie był wielkim fanem aktywnego spędzania czasu, ale podobało mu się bieganie z Castielem i chętnie by to powtórzył. Może nawet zrobiłby to drugiego dnia wolnego, gdyby nie mieli innych planów.

Cały poprzedni dzień praktycznie nie ruszali się z łóżka, co najwyżej do kuchni, żeby coś przekąsić lub się czegoś napić, ale po którymś razie po prostu przynieśli jedzenie i wodę do sypialni, by nie marnować czasu, który i tak już marnowali przez wizyty Deana w łazience.

Damska bielizna, która walała się teraz po całym mieszkaniu, obudziła w Castielu nowe pokłady pożądania. Praktycznie nie potrafił się oderwać od Deana, ciągle było mu mało. Gdyby nie to, że anioły też najwyraźniej miały swój limit, pewnie torturowałby Deana cały dzień, w końcu doprowadzając go do omdlenia.

Podobał im się ten wzrost pożądania. Nigdy wcześniej nie narzekali na brak seksu, ale też nie uprawiali go tak dużo w ciągu jednego dnia. Raz Dean był na górze, innym razem Castiel. Aniołowi bardzo się podobało, gdy pieprzył Deana nie zdejmując mu majtek. W drugą stronę też mu to odpowiadało. Czasami można było mieć wrażenie, że to jemu bardziej podoba się ten fetysz.

Anioł był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy odkrył, że nie może uprawiać seksu bez przerwy. Gdy w pewnym momencie mu nie stanął, miał taką minę, jakby się bał, że uszkodził swoje ciało w jakiś sposób. Dean śmiał się wtedy jak opętany, ale też odczuwał ulgę, bo naprawdę nie miał już siły na więcej igraszek. Chciał po prostu leżeć i nic nie robić. Nie żałował jednak tego dnia, seks był naprawdę świetny i był po nim zmęczony, ale też szczęśliwy. Uwielbiał, kiedy on i Castiel byli ze sobą tacy intymni, ich wspólna więź wydawała mu się wtedy jeszcze silniejsza. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy w takich chwilach jego dusza jakoś reaguje. Castiel mówił, że nigdy nie podgląda jej w takich momentach, bo nadmiar emocji i doznań jest zbyt silny, by się na tym skupić. Pozostając bez odpowiedzi, Dean lubił sobie wyobrazić, że jego dusza i łaska anioła lgną do siebie. W niektórych momentach miał nawet wrażenie, że może to poczuć, ten moment, kiedy to, co ich tworzy, dotyka siebie nawzajem i łączy się. To zawsze było intensywne doznanie wstrząsające całym jego ciałem. Castiel na pewno też to czuł, ale pewnie nie myślał o tym w ten sposób.

Może to było głupie tak o tym myśleć, nie miał w końcu na to żadnych dowodów. Nie powiedział o swoich przemyśleniach aniołowi, bo nie chciał wyjść na głupka, ale nie zamierzał przestać tak sobie tego wyobrażać. Podobała mu się ta wizja, że człowiek i anioł, a także dwoje ludzi, łączy się w inny sposób niż cielesny i uczuciowy. Cóż poradzić, zawsze miał w sobie coś z romantyka. O ile duchowy orgazm można było uznać za coś romantycznego.

Leżąc dalej w łóżku spojrzał na zegarek. Mieli jeszcze sporo czasu, nim pójdą do pracy, więc nie zamierzał jeszcze wstawać, przeciągnął się za to, słuchając jak Castiel kręci się po kuchni, najpewniej próbuj coś upichcić. Dean słyszał jego przytłumiony przez ściany głos. Zapewne rozmawiał z Jimmym. Nigdy nie miał pewności, w jakim stopniu anioł może porozumiewać się ze zwierzętami. Czasami wyglądało to jak niewinne mówienie do swojego pupila, ale innym razem Jimmy wpatrywał się Castielowi w oczy tak, jakby dyskutowali ze sobą w myślach, ale to przecież było niemożliwe. Zwierzęta nie miały tak złożonych umysłów jak ludzie, więc jeśli Castiel z nimi rozmawiał, na pewno było to coś prostego i wyłącznie na emocjonalnym poziomie.

Minęło dziesięć minut, Dean w końcu zwlekł się w łóżka i poszedł do łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic i ogolił się. Potem znowu wrócił do pokoju, by się ubrać. Zwykle podszedłby teraz do komody i wyjął czystą parę bokserek albo slipów, ale dzisiaj nie potrafił oderwać oczu od damskich majtek lezących na podłodze. Podniósł jedną parę - czarną, koronkową i przyjrzał jej się, stojąc nago w sypialni. Chciałby je założyć, by móc je czuć przez cały dzień. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może się nie podnieci, a Castiel nie rzuci się na niego, gdy tylko je zobaczy. Oczywiście ryzykował nie tylko wzwodem swoim, jak i anioła. Przy pochylaniu na pewno byłoby widać te majtki. Gdyby ktoś w pracy je zobaczył, stałby się obiektem drwin w całym biurze. Chyba że Castiel wymazałby delikwentowi pamięć, ale jak często mógłby to robić? Czasami żałował, że społeczeństwo nie mogło zrozumieć, że damska bielizna u mężczyzny to nic złego. W zasadzie, po co w ogóle podział? Nosisz to, co ci się podoba, tak powinno być. I pomyśleć, że sam kiedyś uważał to za coś złego.

W końcu się zdecydował i założył majtki, wzdychając, gdy ich przyjemny materiał zetknął się z wciąż nieco wilgotną skórę. Nim wyszedł, by dołączyć do Castiela w kuchni, zarzucił jeszcze na siebie szlafrok, by ukryć bieliznę, przynajmniej na chwilę.

Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi sypialni, poczuł w powietrzu zapach spalenizny. Co mogło się palić? Znając Castiela mógł podpalić nawet samego siebie, ale wtedy zapach byłby inny. Ten wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że coś za długo był na ogniu i teraz zapewne jest czarne. Nie pomylił się, po wejściu do kuchni zauważył anioła stojącego na środku pomieszczenia z patelnią w dłoni, a na niej leżały skurczone i bardzo czarne plastry bekonu.

- Chyba zrobiłem coś źle – powiedział Castiel, spoglądając z rozczarowaniem na bekon.

Dean uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na stół, na którym anioł poustawiał już talerze, szklanki i dzbanek z sokiem.

- W porządku – zapewnił i zabrał od Castiela patelnie, wyrzucając bekon do śmieci. – Pokażę ci, jak zrobić dobry bekon.

- Skończył się. – Anioł wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Na pewno nie tak wyobrażał sobie ten poranek.

- Czyli zjemy coś innego. Co powiesz na bananowe naleśniki?

Castiel przytaknął i razem zabrali się do roboty. Dean pozwalał, by anioł sam wszystko robił według jego instrukcji. Lubił go uczyć, czuł się wtedy dumny z tego, że umie coś lepiej od tej potężnej istoty, która znała wszystkie języki, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały, a nie potrafi usmażyć bekonu. Na szczęście Castiel nigdy się nie wywyższał, nigdy nie przypominał mu, że jest od niego lepszy, za co Dean był mu wdzięczny. Nie mógłby funkcjonować w związku, w którym czuł się gorszy od partnera, dlatego cieszył się, że może czasem pomóc w czymś aniołowi, tak jak on pomaga jemu.

Naleśniki były wkrótce gotowe i obaj mogli zasiąść do stołu. Castiel przesadził nieco z ilością cukru, a kilka sztuk było przypalonych, ale był tak dumny z siebie, że Dean nie potrafił mu tego wypomnieć. Innym razem.

- Meg wciąż się nie odezwała – poskarżył się, gdy jedli. Castiel dokładnie przeżuwał każdy kęs, jakby chciał się upewnić, że naleśniki mu wyszły. – Chyba nas wystawiła.

Co go napadło, by nawiązywać współpracę z demonem? Pocieszał go tylko fakt, że nie on jeden chciał uzyskać od niego pomoc. Gdy Sam do niego zadzwonił i powiedział, że rozmawiali z demonem, wkurzył się na brata i pewnie zrobiły mu awanturę przez telefon, gdyby nie to, że przypomniał sobie o swojej umowie z Meg. To i Castiel właśnie robił mu loda, czego Sam chyba nie słyszał.

Wyszło na to, że wcale nie potrzebowali jakiegoś specjalnego demona, by dobrać się do Crowleya, skoro zwykły demon z baru powiedział im tyle ciekawych rzeczy. Meg pewnie teraz siedziała w jakiejś norze i śmiała się z ich naiwności oraz marnowania czasu. Powinien był kazać Castielowi ją zabić albo chociaż samemu ją egzorcyzmować. Szybciej znaleźliby Crowleya bez jej pomocy.

- Znalezienie Crowleya jest trudne – powiedział Castiel. – Na pewno ma wiele miejsc, w których może się ukrywać, nie wszyscy je znają. Meg musi też uważać na Zachariasza. Jeśli ten ją zobaczy, zabije ją bez wahania, wokół Crowleya mogą kręcić się tylko te demony, którym on ufa i które zostały zaakceptowane przez archanioły.

Dean był zaskoczony tą wiarą, jaką w Meg pokładał Castiel. Jeszcze dwa dni temu nie ufał demonowi, a teraz tłumaczy się za nią.

- Podziwiam twoją wiarę, ale jej nie podzielam – stwierdził i napił się soku.

- To nie tak, że ufam Meg – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Po prostu rozumiem, jak trudnego zadania się podjęła. Gdyby Crowley był tak łatwy do znalezienia, nie potrzebowalibyśmy jej pomocy.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Skoro tak mówisz.

Skończyli śniadanie i poszli się przebrać do pracy. Dean nieco się wahał przed zdjęciem szlafroka, bo nie mieli już czasu na coś krótkiego przed wyjściem. Smażenie naleśników i jedzenie trochę im zajęło. Nie mógł jednak poczekać, aż Castiel się ubierze i dopiero wtedy zrobić to samo, to byłoby zbyt podejrzane. Nie miał wyjścia.

Tak jak się spodziewał, anioł spojrzał na niego, gdy tylko zobaczył go w bieliźnie. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż powalił ich obu na łóżko. Może jednak mieli jeszcze trochę czasu.

Nim dojechali do pracy, byli spóźnieni o dwadzieścia minut, a Dean wziął kolejny prysznic i zmienił majtki na błękitne zamiast czarnych, które teraz leżały w koszu z rzeczami do prania. Przez całą drogę spoglądał na Castiela, który uśmiechał się zrelaksowany. Dzisiaj dla odmiany założył czarny prochowiec zamiast beżowego. Wyglądał w nim zabójczo seksownie i Dean miał problemy z koncentracją. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy mogą sobie pozwolić na dodatkowe spóźnienie, czy Bobby za bardzo się na nich wkurzy. Przez te majtki naprawdę zaczęli kopulować jak króliki. Kto by pomyślał, że tak to na nich zadziała.

Byli w swoim biurze zaledwie pięć minut, gdy wezwał ich Bobby. Dean zaniepokoił się, że dostaną reprymendę za spóźnienie, byłoby to całkiem na miejscu. Castiel nie podzielał jego zdenerwowanie i nonszalancko wszedł do gabinetu Bobby'ego, który już na wstępie podał im małą karteczkę z adresem. Czyżby kolejna rzeź aniołów?

Dean spojrzał na adres. Nie chodziło o sprawę w Chicago tylko w Bradley, które znajdowało się na południe od miasta i to w dodatku bardzo blisko. Trochę go to rozczarowało, bo to oznaczało krótką jazdę.

- Tylko tyle? – zapytał szefa, oglądając kartkę ze wszystkich stron. Żadnych szczegółów sprawy, żadnych akt.

- Na cholerę ci więcej? Dostaniecie, jak tam pojedziecie – wyjaśnił Bobby.

- Chociaż powiedz nam, co się stało.

- Zamordowano kobietę, w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób. To nie pierwsza taka ofiara, dlatego policja poprosiła o pomoc. My jesteśmy najbliżej, a wy akurat niczym się nie zajmujecie, więc zajmiecie się tym.

- Nie ma sprawy – zgodził się Dean, chowając kartkę do kieszeni marynarki. – Jakby Sam miał coś nowego dla nas, to dzwoń.

Oficjalnie sprawą masakr aniołów zajmowali się Sam i Garth, a Dean i Castiel byli tylko konsultantami. W aktach te morderstwa zostały podpisane jako porachunki gangów, ale póki co pozostałe oddziały FBI w całym kraju nie martwiły się tym śledztwem, nie obchodziło ich, nawet jeśli jedna czy dwie rzezie odbyły się z dala od Chicago, a bliżej innych biur.

- Niech sam sobie dzwoni, nie mam czasu – odburknął Bobby.

Dean uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i razem z Castielem wrócili do swojego mieszkania, by zabrać rzeczy. Bradley znajdowało się godzinę drogi od Chicago, ale Dean nie miał ochoty co noc wracać do domu. Wolał wynająć pokój w motelu i być bliżej potencjalnego potwora.

Castiel oddał Jimmy'ego sąsiadowi, by się nim zajmował podczas ich nieobecności. Z jakiegoś powodu szczur był bardzo zdenerwowany tą przeprowadzką i latał po klatce jak opętany. Deanowi ledwo udało się odciągnąć Castiela od przerażonego zwierzaka.

Ledwo wyszli z budynku, a zaczęło padać. Dean cieszył się, że miał dość rozumu, by zabrać z domu płaszcz, bo zrobiło się chłodno. Deszcz nie przestawał padać aż do Bradley, na miejscu zbrodni rozstawiono namiot, by woda nie zmyła żadnych śladów.

- Agenci Winchester i Novak, FBI – przedstawił ich jednemu policjantowi Dean. Stali przed wejściem do namiotu, wewnątrz którego kręcili się ludzie w ubraniach ochronnych i zbierali ślady. Niewiele było widać, policjant stojący przed nimi dużo zasłaniał, ale Dean zdołał dostrzec krew i jakieś dziwne przedmioty porozrzucane dookoła. – Dzwoniliście po nas.

Policjant przyjrzał się ich odznakom i bez słowa wpuścił ich do środka, zamykając za nimi namiot. Wewnątrz panował dość głośny szum spowodowany kroplami deszczu uderzającymi o dach namiotu. Dean spojrzał w górę i trochę się zmartwił, że namiot lada chwilę się zawali, ale odrzucił te myśl i skupił się na ciele. Nie wyglądało najładniej.

Zamordowana kobieta leżała na brzuchu, z twarzą skierowaną w bok. Miała zamknięte oczy i usta, zupełnie jakby spała. Reszta ciała wyglądała jak po ataku dzikiego zwierzęcia. Plecy kobiety były rozprute, widać było kręgosłup, a raczej jego brak. Dean w końcu zrozumiał, co widział, gdy stał wcześniej z Castielem na zewnątrz. Kręgi. Leżały wokół ciała razem z innymi kawałkami roztrzaskanych kości.

- FBI? – zapytał ktoś. Dean oderwał wzrok od ciała i spojrzał na policjanta, który do niego podszedł.

- Tak, przyjechaliśmy przed chwilą – odpowiedział Dean. – Co tu się stało?

- Czy dzwoniłbym po was, gdybym wiedział?

- Chcemy tylko wiedzieć podstawy – wyjaśnił Castiel, klęcząc przy ciele. Dean nie musiał go pytać, co robi.

- To już szósta ofiara tego samego seryjnego mordercy – wyjaśnił policjant. – Za każdym razem to samo, wyrwany kręgosłup i inne kości.

- Jakieś powiązania pomiędzy ofiarami? – spytał Dean, znowu zerkając na ciało.

- Nie, żadne.

I tak zamierzał to razem z Castielem sprawdzić.

- Macie podejrzanego?

- Żadnego. Nikt nigdy nic nie widział ani nie słyszał.

- Nawet kamery nic nie zarejestrowały? – zdziwił się Dean. Kobieta zginęła na parkingu, jakim cudem nie było śladów?

- Kamery nie docierają do tego obszaru.

- Zobaczymy je tak czy inaczej – zdecydował Dean. – Przygotujcie je, ja i mój partner musimy się naradzić.

- Jasne.

Policjant odszedł, a Dean przyklęknął obok Castiela, który w skupieniu przyglądał się ciału, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

- Masz coś?

Anioł pokręcił głową.

- Nic nie czuję. Nie wiem też, co mogłoby zrobić coś takiego.

- Może to człowiek – zasugerował Dean. – Może anioły się pomyliły i wysłały nas do zwykłych morderstw.

- Może.

- Dobra, chodźmy zobaczyć zdjęcia z kamer.

Policja miała jej już dla nich przygotowane. Niestety zasięg kamery był bardzo krótki i kończył się zaraz niedaleko ciała. Mimo to Dean nie tracił nadziei i oglądał nagranie. Wprawdzie nie pojawiła się na nim ofiara, ale w pewnym momencie przed kamerą przemknął jakiś mężczyzna. Szedł powoli, wcale nie wyglądał przy tym podejrzanie, więc ciało pewnie jeszcze nie leżało na parkingu.

- Jest księdzem – zauważył Castiel, który zaglądał mu przez ramię.

- Skąd wiesz?

Castiel zatrzymał nagranie w momencie, kiedy mężczyzna był odwrócony do kamery przodem.

- Koloratka – wskazał anioł.

Dean przyjrzał się uważniej i faktycznie, mężczyzna był księdzem. Trochę dziwną wybrał sobie porę na spacer.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile tu jest kościołów?

- Chyba nie będziemy musieli szukać daleko. – Castiel sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął z niej przemokniętą ulotkę.

- Co to? – Dean odebrał ulotkę i przyjrzał jej się. Od razu rzucił mu się w oczy krzyż.

- Ulotka z jakiegoś kościoła – odparł anioł. – Mam przeczucie, że tego samego, w którym służy ten ksiądz.

- Czy policja wie, że to wziąłeś? – Nie chciał, by im przeszkadzali w śledztwie.

- Nie, leżała poza namiotem.

- Dobra robota. Chodźmy odwiedzić tego księdza.

Dean odebrał jeszcze kopię akt sprawy i dopiero wtedy wsiedli razem z Castielem do samochodu. Podczas gdy prowadził, anioł czytał wszystko, co było napisane w ulotce.

- Zapraszają ludzi do oglądania rzeźb – przeczytał na głos. Dean zerknął na niego kątem oka.

- Jakich rzeźb?

- Aniołów, świętych, kimkolwiek oni są.

Dean nie skomentował faktu, że nie ma świętych. Zresztą i tak nigdy w nich nie wierzył. Z drugiej strony w anioły także nie, a mimo to jeden siedział obok niego i dzielił z nim łóżko. Po czymś takim był skłonny uwierzyć nawet w kosmitów.

Kościół, który zastali po dojechaniu na miejsce był dość niewielki, ale zaraz za nim znajdował się sporej wielkości ogród otoczony ze wszystkich stron wysokim żywopłotem, przez który nic nie było widać.

Deszcz wciąż padał, a nie mieli parasola, więc szybko podbiegli do drzwi kościoła i przystanęli pod dachem. Mimo to zdążyli zmoknąć i włosy kleiły im się teraz do głowy. Gdyby nie to, że byli w samym środku śledztwa, Dean przyglądałby się aniołowi dłużej, bo mokre włosy zdecydowanie mu służyły.

Kościół był otwarty, ale także pusty i niezwykle cichy. Dean od razu zwrócił uwagę na stosik ulotek, które leżały przy wejściu. Były takie same jak ta, którą znalazł Castiel, więc na pewno byli we właściwym miejscu.

- Jest tu kto?! – zawołał Dean, a jego głos rozniósł się echem po całym budynku.

Nie musieli długo czekać na odpowiedź, w drzwiach po drugiej stronie kościoła pojawił się mężczyzna, który w pierwszej chwili był przerażony ich widokiem, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się radośnie i podszedł do nich bliżej. To na pewno był ten sam ksiądz, co na nagraniu z kamery.

- Witam, witam – powiedział przesadnie podekscytowanym głosem. Dean poczuł się nieswojo, gdy ksiądz wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – W czym mogę panom pomóc? Czy potrzebujecie duchowego wsparcia albo...

- Ah, nie – odparł Dean i niepewnie uścisnął księdzu dłoń. Byli mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, może nawet mężczyzna był nieco młodszy, ale po jego twarzy i oczach widać było, że nie miał łatwego życia. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego i nawet uśmiech nie mógł tego zamaskować.

- Jesteśmy tu w sprawie tych ulotek – wyjaśnił Castiel, pokazując księdzu swoje znalezisko. – Znaleźliśmy je na miejscu zbrodni.

- Są panowie z policji? – zapytał zmartwiony i momentalnie odsunął się od nich.

- FBI. – Castiel szybko pokazał odznakę i schował ją z powrotem do kieszeni. Był w tym coraz lepszy, już wcale nie pokazywał jej do góry nogami. – Był pan na miejscu zbrodni wczoraj w nocy.

Dean uważnie obserwował twarz księdza, szukając czegoś podejrzanego, podczas gdy ten nerwowo rozglądał się po całym kościele.

- Nic nie słyszałem o żadnym morderstwie – powiedział w końcu.

- Parking przed Wal-Martem. Kojarzy ksiądz?

- Ktoś tam zginął?! – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – Niemożliwe. Gdy przechodziłem tamtędy nic dziwnego nie zauważyłem.

- Znał pan ofiarę? – zapytał znowu Castiel, pokazując księdzu zdjęcie zamordowanej kobiety. Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd je wziął.

- Nie.

- Niedaleko znaleźliśmy ulotkę – naciskał Dean. – Ty ją zgubiłeś, padre, czy miała ją ofiara?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział drżącym głosem. – Każdy mógł wziąć sobie tę ulotkę, może i ja ją zgubiłem, nie wiem. Czy jestem podejrzany?

- Nie, skąd – skłamał z wiarygodnym uśmiechem Dean. – Sprawdzamy tylko każdą możliwość, to wszystko.

- Oh. – Ksiądz wyraźnie się rozluźnił. – Może skoro panowie już tu są, to zechcecie obejrzeć mój zbiór rzeźb?

Dean nie był pewny, czy to coś im da, prawdę mówiąc nie miał na żadne oglądanie posągów ochoty, zwłaszcza w taką pogodę, ale nim zdążył odmówić, Castiel się odezwał:

- Z przyjemnością.

Ksiądz niemal podskoczył w miejscu z podekscytowania. Coś było z tym facetem ewidentnie nie tak. Spotkał w swoim życiu wielu księży, pastorów i innych popów, ale ten był naprawdę dziwny. Wcale nie przypominał księdza. Będą musieli mieć na niego oko.

Duchowny poprowadził ich na tyły do drzwi prowadzących na jakąś klatkę schodową. Deanowi mignęły przed oczami schody, nim kolejnymi drzwiami wyszli na zewnątrz. Przed wyjściem ksiądz dał im jeszcze parasol, ale miał tylko dwa, więc Castiel i Dean musieli się zmieścić pod jednym, podczas gdy on sam wziął drugi.

- Gotowi? – Ksiądz pchnął drzwi, które otworzyły się pozwalając im zobaczyć ogród. Choć przeszkadzała im ściana deszczu, Dean zobaczył dość, by stwierdzić, że to jeden z najbardziej przerażających widoków w jego życiu. Może to z powodu deszczu i ciemnych chmur, a może z powodu zaniedbania, ale znajdujące się w ogrodzie rzeźby przyprawiały go o dreszcze. Jedna, przedstawiająca anioła z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, była szczególnie przerażająca.

- Płaczący anioł, czy ki chuj – mruknął pod nosem Dean. – Co następne, TARDIS?

- Anioły nie płaczą – odezwał się Castiel. Dean tylko pokręcił głową.

Ksiądz zaczął opowiadać o każdej z rzeźb, prowadząc ich w głąb ogrodu. Dean go nie słuchał, zbyt skupiony na przyglądaniu się tym dziwnym, kamiennym twarzom, które wydawały się patrzeć wprost na niego. A myślał, że nie ma nic gorszego od spojrzenia Castiela. Przy tych rzeźbach anioł to było nic.

- Jeden cokół jest pusty – zauważył nagle Castiel, przerywając tym samym księdzu, który paplał bez celu.

- Ah. Tak, czekam na nową przesyłkę – wyjaśnił, ale nie brzmiał przekonywująco. Zresztą i bez tego Dean wiedział, że kłamie.

- Pójdziemy już – zdecydował, udając, że kupił kłamstwo księdza. – Dziękujemy za współpracę i małą wycieczkę.

- To żaden problem – zapewnił ksiądz z uśmiechem.

Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i jak najszybciej opuścił z Castielem kościół. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znaleźli się znowu w samochodzie. Deszcz nie przestawał padać, a w oddali słychać było grzmoty.

- Kłamał – powiedział Dean, gdy odpalał silnik. – Cokół jest równie stary, co cała reszta.

- Tak – zgodził się anioł. – Policja powinna mieć niedługo godzinę zgonu ofiary. Założę się, że pokrywa się ona z wizytą księdza na parkingu.

- Sądzisz, że to on?

- Nie wyczułem od niego nic podejrzanego, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Musimy być ostrożni.

- Wrócimy tu w nocy i przeszukamy kościół – zdecydował Dean. – Ma drugie piętro, księżulek może tam coś ukrywać.

- Mogę to sprawdzić już teraz – zauważył Castiel. Dean doskonale o tym wiedział, nie trzeba mu było tego przypominać.

- Nie. Nie możemy ciągle polegać na twojej mocy – wyjaśnił mu. – Co jak któregoś dnia jej zabraknie?

- Dlaczego miałoby jej zabraknąć?

Nie miał pojęcia, ale bardzo się tego dnia obawiał. Dlatego chciał być przygotowany na taką ewentualność, nawet jeśli prawdopodobieństwo utraty mocy przez Castiela było naprawdę niewielkie. Ale jeśli kiedyś miało się coś takiego wydarzyć, chciał, by umieli sobie radzić bez niebiańskiego czary mary.

- Nie ważne, po prostu nic nie rób – powtórzył. – Możemy to załatwić bez twojego mojo.

- W porządku – zgodził się Castiel. – Jeśli tego sobie życzysz, ograniczę użycie przeze mnie mocy.

Dean przytaknął zadowolony. Anioł i tak już to robił, między innymi nie czytając nikomu w myślach. W końcu dotarło do niego, że myśli człowieka, to jedyne miejsce, w którym ludzie czują się bezpiecznie i pod żadnym pozorem nie powinno się ich naruszać, nawet gdy chodziło o niebezpiecznego mordercę. Ale przemieszczanie się z miejsca na miejsce nie było aż tak okrutne, jak grzebanie ludziom w mózgach, zwłaszcza gdy mogło uratować ludzkie życie. Mimo to Dean nie chciał tego stosować bez potrzeby, a póki co nic nie wskazywało, by w kościele działo się coś wyjątkowo złego, nikt też nie był tam przetrzymywany, zwłaszcza człowiek, inaczej Castiel już by go wyczuł. Na pewno nic się nie stanie, jeśli poczekają do wieczora, nie było powodu, by się spieszyć.

- Dziękuję. Będziemy ich używać tylko w ostateczności. Za wyjątkiem czytania w myślach – przypomniał mu. – Tego nie używaj nigdy.

- Oczywiście. Ale nadal twierdzę, że szybciej nam pójdzie, jeśli teraz sprawdzę kościół.

- Usłyszy cię – zauważył. – Możesz stać się niewidzialny, ale nie poruszasz się bezszelestnie, a na pewno nie pozwolę ci się przenosić co chwilę, nawet na tak krótkie odległości i na pewno nie w stanie niewidzialności. To cię wypompuje z energii.

Dean starał się podejść do całej sprawy bardzo nonszalancko, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, ale troska o zdrowie Castiela była silniejsza od próby zachowania spokoju. Anioł szybko go przejrzał i uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie.

- To miłe – powiedział.

- Co? – zdziwił się Dean.

- Lubię, kiedy się o mnie martwisz – wyznał. – Wiem, że nie często możesz to robić, bo zazwyczaj nie zagraża mi nic, dlatego bardzo doceniam takie momenty jak ten. Wiem, jak bardzo lubisz się troszczyć o ukochane osoby.

- Przymknij się – nakazał mu Dean, czerwieniąc się i uśmiechając. Momenty, w których Castiel go zawstydzał były naprawdę irytujące, ale także nieco miłe. – Padam z głodu, chodźmy zjeść, czy coś.

Powinni raczej pojechać na posterunek i skupić się na śledztwie, ale już od dawna coraz mniej stosowali się do procedur. I tak nikt ich nie mógł za to ukarać, a dzięki własnemu tempu pracy mogli skuteczniej polować na potwory. Udawanie, że szukają człowieka tylko utrudniało sprawę. Na szczęście policja rzadko kiedy zwracała na to uwagę, najwyraźniej uznając, że nie chcą się mieszać w śledztwo FBI. Tylko ci bardziej dociekliwi lubili węszyć, ale z reguły rzadko kiedy im się udawało, co było dosyć dziwne, bo razem z Castielem niespecjalnie bawili się w wielkie konspiracje, po prostu po otrzymaniu akt i wypytaniu jakiegoś policjanta trzymali się z dala od posterunku i chodzili własnymi ścieżkami. Dean czasami się zastanawiał, czy policja w tym kraju jest taka beznadziejna, czy po prostu ma to nieszczęście trafiać na samych debili.

Deszcz przestał padać, gdy siedzieli razem w knajpie i zajadali się frytkami. A raczej Dean się nimi zajadał podczas gdy Castiel bezwstydnie podkradał kawałki ziemniaków z jego talerza. Powinien się o to wkurzać, ale tak nie było, a jeśli w pewnym momencie przysunął talerz bliżej anioła, to na pewno nie zrobił tego celowo.

Gdzieś w połowie posiłku, Dean wyciągnął komórkę i usiłował się dodzwonić do Meg, która niespodziewanie wysłał mu swój numer, a pięć minut później nawet nie odbierała jego telefonów. Dean czuł narastającą frustrację, gdy po raz kolejny usłyszał przekierowanie do poczty głosowej. Zabije Meg, gdy znowu się spotkają, ta kobieta ewidentnie się z nim bawiła, inaczej nie potrafił wyjaśnić, czemu demon nie odbierał, choć miał czas, by inaczej się z nim skontaktować.

- Mam dość. – Dean rzucił telefon na stół, który tylko dzięki refleksowi Castiela nie spadł na ziemię, sunąc po stole. – Najpierw się nie odzywa, a teraz nie odbiera.

- Nie mam potrzeby do gniewu – uspokoił anioł, chowając telefon do kieszeni płaszcza. – Pewnie jest zajęta.

- Przestań ją bronić – wściekł się Dean. – Dlaczego ciągle trzymasz jej stronę, to demon.

Mógł zrozumieć usprawiedliwianie jej raz, ale nie dwa razy, zwłaszcza w takim przypadku. Castiel najwyraźniej upadł na głowę, jeśli zachowanie Meg nie śmierdziało dla niego podstępem.

- Nie bronię jej.

- Czyżby? Bo twoje zachowanie wskazuje na coś innego. Nawet jej nie lubisz, choć ona ewidentnie lubi ciebie.

Wcześniej nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to, że Meg nazwała Castiela przystojnym. Uznał to za zwykłe granie na nerwach, anioł był bardzo spięty podczas całej rozmowy. Teraz jednak Dean przypomniał sobie tę uwagę i wcale mu się ona nie podobała w połączeniu z nagłą sympatią Castiela.

- Zazdrosny? – zapytał anioł. Nie droczył się, był autentycznie zaciekawiony, a świadczyło o tym przechylenie głowy w bok.

- Nie jestem zazdrosny – odpowiedział od razu Dean, oburzając się, ale okazując też zmartwienie. – Po prostu Meg jest demonem, nie ma żadnych hamulców i może coś zrobić.

- Masz na myśli podrywanie mnie?

Dean niepewnie przytaknął, zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem. Zwykle nie był tak zazdrosny, za bardzo ufał aniołowi. Po prostu było w Meg coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju i nie pozwalało mu mieć pewności, że demon nie spróbuje czegoś z Castielem. I nawet jeśli ten odrzuciłby wszelkie zaloty i tak nie chciał, by do nich dochodziło, zwłaszcza w jego obecności.

Czemu w ogóle myślał o tym, jak o zalotach? Jakby demon i anioł mogli kiedyś się w sobie zakochać. Meg pewnie po prostu lubiła seks, a Castiel był atrakcyjny. Albo się z nim droczyła, nic poza tym. To pewnie przez całą sprawę z Lisą wszystko kojarzyło mu się ze zdradą i był bezpodstawnie zazdrosny.

- Nie martw się, Dean – odezwał się anioł. – Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie widzę świata poza tobą. Nawet gdyby Meg nie była demonem i tak nic bym do niej nie czuł. Demony mogą być tylko dobrymi, choć zdradzieckimi sojusznikami, ale na pewno w żadnym bym się nie zakochał.

Dean znowu przytaknął. Czuł się teraz lepiej po zapewnieniach Castiela, ale nie na długo. Ulga zamieniła się we wstręt, gdy znowu pomyślał o Lisie i o tym, że rozważał zostawienie dla niej anioła, a teraz sam był zdenerwowany czymś podobnym tylko w wykonaniu Castiela. Był potwornym hipokrytą.

By ukryć swój podły humor, Dean zaczął znowu jeść i ani razu nie spojrzał na Castiela, który i tak był zajęty jakąś grą na telefonie.

Nim nastał wieczór partnerzy odwiedzili na krótko posterunek policji, by sprawiać wrażenie ciężko pracujących agentów, co nie było specjalnie trudne. Policja w tym mieście nie wtrącała się w sprawy FBI, wiele osób z wydziału zabójstw nawet się cieszyło, że nie muszą się dłużej zajmować sprawą Łamignata, ochrzczonego tak przez prasę. Castiel nadal nie wiedział, co to może być za potwór, więc też postanowili go póki co tak nazywać.

Po opuszczeniu posterunku Dean wynajął pokój w jednym z moteli, gdzie zostawili rzeczy i spędzili resztę dnia czekając. Dopiero późnym wieczorem wrócili do kościoła, ale ku ich zaskoczeniu, wewnątrz wciąż był ksiądz. Siedzieli więc w zaparkowanej niedaleko Impali i czekali, aż ksiądz wyjdzie. By umilić sobie czymś czas i nie wyglądać podejrzanie, Dean wyciągnął ze schowka talię kart i razem z Castielem zaczęli grać w pokera, cały czas mając jednak na oku drzwi do kościoła.

Grali dobrą godzinę, Dean zdążył wygrać ponad sto dolarów i zegarek anioła, nim ksiądz w końcu wyszedł z kościoła, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Mężczyzna przeszedł obok ich samochodu, ale nic nie zauważył, bo Castiel przeniósł już ich pod drzwi, gdzie Dean przygotowywał wytrych do ich otwarcia. Anioł przez cały czas miał oko na księdza i sprawdzał, czy nie zawraca albo nie ogląda się za siebie. Wkrótce zniknął mu z oczu i Dean mógł bezpiecznie otworzyć drzwi, czując na swoim tyłku wzrok anioła, gdy się pochylał, by dosięgnąć zamka.

- Przestań się gapić – nakazał mu, nie odrywając się od swojego zadania. Nie widział Castiela, ale był pewny, że anioł stara się wyglądać niewinnie.

- Przepraszam.

- Za bardzo się uzależniłeś. – Dean machnął nogą i kopnął anioła, który nawet nie poczuł bólu.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie narzekałeś.

- Teraz twoje lubieżne spojrzenia mnie rozpraszają – wyjaśnił spokojnie, dalej męcząc się z zamkiem. – Zaczekaj z tym do powrotu do domu.

- Ja tylko podziwiałem pracę mojego ojca.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho, odwracając się na chwilę w stronę anioła.

- W takim razie możesz patrzeć.

- Naprawdę?

- Nie. – Dean wyprostował się, gdy usłyszał kliknięcie, a po popchnięciu drzwi kościół stał dla nich otworem. – Mamy robotę do wykonania, ty niewyżyty aniele. Chodź.

Castiel wyglądał na zawiedzionego, gdy wszedł za Deanem do kościoła, który tonął w mroku. Włącznik światła nic nie dawał, bo najwyraźniej cały budynek miał wyłączone zasilanie. Na szczęście Dean miał latarkę, którą przypiął do paska spodni, gdy szykowali się do wyjścia. Włączył ją i oświetlił sobie drogą do ołtarza, a potem do drzwi na tyłach.

- Sprawdź ogród – powiedział Castielowi, a sam stanął przy schodach prowadzących na górę. – Mnie on za bardzo przeraża.

- Walczysz na co dzień z potworami, a przeraża cię wykuty w kamieniu kształt?

- To przerażające – wyjaśnił Dean i ruszył na górę. Z każdym jego krokiem stopnie skrzypiały potwornie, a z powodu panującej w kościele ciszy było to równie głośne, co wystrzał z pistoletu. Miało to jednak swoją zaletę. Jeśli dobrze rozumiał, na piętro prowadziła tylko jedna droga. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze tu będzie, na pewno usłyszy tę osobę, gdy będzie wchodziła. Chyba że jest duchem. Albo już jest na górze.

Na górze schodów znajdował się długi korytarz. Po obu stronach znajdowały się drzwi, żadne jednak nie były otwarte. Na samym końcu Dean zauważył w suficie klapę prowadzącą na poddasze, ale póki co postanowił sprawdzić dwa pokoje. Pierwszy okazał się całkowicie pusty i zakurzony, więc nie spędził w nim dużo czasu. W drugim znajdowało się miłe, przestronne biuro. Dean zostawił za sobą uchylone drzwi i wszedł do środka, od razu kierując się do biurka. Gdzie mógł znaleźć wszystkie potrzebne wskazówki, jak nie tam?

Trzymając latarkę między zębami, Dean rozpoczął przeszukanie. Zaczął od szuflad, które były wypełnione ulotkami takimi jak ta, którą znaleźli niedaleko ciała oraz innymi papierami, między innymi kazaniami. Znalazł też jakiś katalog rzeźb, przykłady rodzajów kamienia, różne zamówienia na narzędzia i masę niepotrzebnych dupereli takich jak paragon ze sklepu, zepsuty zegarek, masę spinaczy do papieru i jakąś małą piłeczkę. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie była podejrzana, a już na pewno nie kierowała podejrzenia na księdza. Facet był dziwny i miał równie dziwne hobby, a zestaw narzędzi w jednym z katalogów wyglądał groźnie, ale ksiądz raczej nie był potworem. Co nie znaczyło, że żadnego nie ukrywał.

Po sprawdzeniu szuflad przyszedł czas na blat biurka. Tutaj znalazł więcej dokumentów związanych z kościołem i niewielki notatnik, który był jednak wypełniony wyłącznie jakimiś odległymi datami nabożeństwa.

W końcu wzrok Dean padł na zdjęcie stojące na rogu biurka. Chwycił je i przysunął bliżej twarzy, by lepiej wszystko widzieć. Na fotografii był ksiądz, ale w cywilnych ciuchach. Miało kilka lat, bo mężczyzna był dużo młodszy niż obecnie i obejmował jakiegoś innego faceta, obaj uśmiechali się przy tym pogodnie. Drugi mężczyzna był bardzo podobny do księdza, ale wyraźnie starszy, Dean szybko więc uznał, że to rodzeństwo, a na pewno jakaś rodzina. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jest ten drugi mężczyzna i czy to on może być potworem. Nic na to nie wskazywało, nie miał nawet pojęcia, skąd naszła go taka myśl, ale to mogłoby wyjaśniać zdenerwowanie księdza i jego obecność niedaleko miejsca zbrodni.

Odstawił zdjęcie na miejsce i w tym samym momencie usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi na zewnątrz biura. Szybko wyciągnął broń i ostrożnie wstał od biurka.

- Cas?! – zawołał, ale anioł mu nie odpowiedział. Skrzypienie powoli umilkło, a Dean z bronią w gotowości wyszedł na korytarz, rozglądając się uważnie. Nikogo nie zauważył, ale klapa prowadząca na poddasze była otwarta, a drabina wysunięta. Nawet nie usłyszał, jak ktoś to zrobił.

Wiedział, że to zły pomysł, ale trzymając znów latarkę w ustach, powoli wspiął się po drabinie. Myślał, że nic nie pobije ogrodu pełnego posągów, ale poddasze było jeszcze gorsze. Miało wszystko to, co ogród, tylko że rozbite na kawałki. Wszędzie walały się kamienne głowy i kończyny, ale najgorsze było coś stojące na samym końcu poddasza, tuż przy niewielkim okienku, które nawet nie wpuszczało do środka światła.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem Dean widział to coś coraz wyraźniej, ale ze względu na ciemności dopiero z bardzo bliska zauważył, że cokolwiek to jest, przykryto to białą płachtą.

Instynkt podpowiadał mu, by zawrócić i pójść do Castiela po pomoc, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Ciekawość była silniejsza. Trzymając broń z palcem na spuście, drżącą ręką złapał płachtę i pociągnął ją, odsłaniając kolejną rzeźbę anioła, podobną do tych, które widział w ogrodzie.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą, choć to wszystko nadal go przerażało, zwłaszcza puste oczy rzeźby, która stała prosto i bez żadnych ramion, które jak sądził, miały być dopiero wykute.

- Pieprzony dom strachów – stwierdził, przyglądając się rzeźbie, jakby miała się zaraz na niego rzucić i go zaatakować.

Atak nastąpił, ale z zupełnie innej strony. Dean odwrócił się, chcąc wyjść, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, poczuł uderzenie w skroń i była to ostatnia rzecz, którą poczuł, nim stracił przytomność. Upadł na podłogę wypuszczając z rąk latarkę i broń. Nie słyszał ani nie widział tego, kto go zaatakował.

Gdy Dean odzyskał przytomność, nie leżał już na podłodze poddasza, nie był nawet w kościele. Pomimo niewielkiego zamroczenie od razu rozpoznał pokój motelowy, w którym się zatrzymali. Tej okropnej tapety ze wzorem w kwiatki nie dało się zapomnieć.

Dean stęknął i usiadł, czując pulsujący ból w skroni. Dotknął miejsca, w które został uderzony, nie wyczuł krwi, ale dotyk był nieprzyjemny. Był tak zajęty badaniem rany, że dopiero po chwili zauważył Castiela stojącego przy oknie.

- Mocno oberwałem? – zapytał.

- Nie. – Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę i podszedł bliżej, siadając na łóżku. – Nic ci nie będzie.

Anioł wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, ale zaraz potem zawahał się i ułożył ją na kolanie. Dean nie miał wątpliwości, co chciał zrobić.

- Co mnie zaatakowało?

- Nie wiem, nie widziałem.

- Ja też nie. Cholera. – Dean chciał wstać z łóżka, ale zdążył tylko ledwo poruszyć nogą, nim Castiel położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i zmusił do ponownego położenia się.

- Odpoczywaj – polecił. – Chyba że chcesz, bym cię uleczył.

- Nie – odparł od razu. – Która godzina?

- Dochodzi druga w nocy.

- Obudź mnie o siódmej – poprosił, zamykając oczy. Był zmęczony.

- Oczywiście.

Castiel ucałował go w czoło i położył się obok, sprawując wartę przez całą noc.

* * *

**Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność, ale miałam zepsuty komputer. Teoretycznie mogłam pisać rozdział na laptopie, ale byłam tak zmartwiona naprawą i tym ile będzie mnie kosztowała, że nie miałam ochoty nic pisać. **


	8. Saving people, hunting things The famil

**Saving people, hunting things. The family business**

* * *

Podczas powrotu do kościoła Dean był zdeterminowany, by przycisnąć księdza i wyciągnąć z niego wszystkie informacje na temat tego, co kryło się na piętrze. Po nocnej akcji był mocno wkurzony, głównie na siebie, bo dał się podejść w banalny sposób. Głowa nadal go bolała po tym uderzeniu, ale nie pozwalał Castielowi użyć swoich mocy, by załagodzić ból. Pozwolił mu tylko sprawdzić, czy uderzenie nie wywołało jakiś uszkodzeń w mózgu. Castiel chciał jeszcze, by poszedł z tym do szpitala, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale Dean uważał, że nie mieli na to czasu. Musieli dorwać tego, który go uderzył. Zamierzał osobiście mu się za to odwdzięczyć. Coś mu mówiło, że to nie był potwór, który zabił te wszystkie ofiary. Gdyby tak było, leżałby teraz w kościele z wyjętym kręgosłupem, a nie siedział w Impali, łamiąc niemal wszystkie przepisy drogowe, by jak najszybciej dostać się do kościoła.

Castiel musiał wyczuwać jego podły humor, bo w ogóle się nie odzywał ani nawet nie patrzył w jego stronę, by nie prowokować kłótni. Nie ważne jak dobrze do siebie pasowali, gdy Dean był wkurzony potrafił bez powodu naskoczyć na anioła, a potem nie odzywać się do niego przez resztę dnia. Nie był specjalnie dumny ze swojego zachowania, wiedział, że Castiel chciałby mu pomóc w takich momentach, ale nigdy nie potrafił się zmusić, by dopuścić do siebie anioła albo kogokolwiek innego. Będzie musiał nad tym popracować, odrobina troski i pomocy jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła, a nawet miło byłoby je otrzymać, zwłaszcza że Castiel był chętny mu to dać.

Dean ledwo zdążył zgasić silnik Impali, a już był na zewnątrz i zmierzał w kierunku kościoła. Nie słyszał za sobą anioła, ale ten pojawił się po chwili przed nim, dosłownie materializując się z niczego. Castiel otworzył przed nim drzwi, najpewniej bojąc się, że w przeciwnym razie kopnie je z taką siłą, że aż wypadną z zawiasów.

Zauważyli księdza od razu, stał pomiędzy ławkami, które czyścił szmatką, nucąc przy tym pod nosem jakąś piosenkę.

- Przepraszam! – zawołał Dean, idąc w jego stronę. Ksiądz podskoczył ze strachu i spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami. – Musimy porozmawiać.

- Powiedziałem wszystko, co wiem.

- Nie wszystko. – Dean znalazł się w przestrzeni osobistej księdza, starając się go zastraszyć. Podziałało, mężczyzna skulił się i unikał jego spojrzenia. – Ja i mój partner chcemy zajrzeć na górę.

- Po co? – zapytał zestresowany. – Tam nic nie ma.

- Pozwoli ksiądz, że sami zdecydujemy, czy coś tam jest, czy nie – powiedział Dean, nie przestając wywierać presji na duchownym. Zwykle był najsłodszą istotą pod słońcem, ale kiedy chciał, potrafił być przerażający i umiał to wykorzystywać właśnie w takich przypadkach.

Widział w oczach księdza przerażenie i chęć ucieczki, dlatego jeszcze bardziej pochylił się w jego stronę, nie pozwalając mu czuć się swobodnie. Z Castielem stojącym złowrogo z tyłu, kwestią czasu było złamanie księdza, który nawet nie musiał ich wpuszczać na górę, nie mieli nakazu. Nie wiedział jednak o tym i był prawdopodobnie zbyt przerażony, by o niego poprosić.

- W porządku – zgodził się, jąkając się nieco. – Proszę tędy.

Ksiądz poprowadził ich na górę, choć obaj doskonale znali drogę. Dean od razu skierował się na koniec korytarza, gdzie znajdowała się klapa na poddasze.

- Chcemy wejść tam – powiedział i skinął głową na wejście. – Można?

Ksiądz był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany, niż chwilę temu, ale przytaknął i otworzył klapę, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

Castiel wszedł pierwszy, choć Dean wcale go o to nie prosił. Pewnie chciał mieć pewność, że nic go nie zaatakuje.

Na górze wszystko było tak, jak Dean zapamiętał, był tylko jeden szczegół nie pasujący do reszty. Rzeźba stojąca na samym końcu poddasza znów była przykryta. Coś mu mówiło, że to nie Castiel ją przykrył, gdy zabierał jego nieprzytomne i ranne dupsko do motelu.

- Co to jest? – zapytał, wskazując na rzeźbę. Chciał znać odpowiedź księdza, choć przypuszczał, że i tak będzie kłamstwem.

Dean miał księdza na oku, gdy ten niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do rzeźby i odsłonił ją. Wyglądała tak, jak zeszłej nocy, czyli przerażająco, ale nic się w niej nie zmieniło, nie zmieniła swojego położenia, nie wyrosły jej nagle ręce ani nic takiego.

- To mój prywatny projekt – wytłumaczył ksiądz, miętosząc w rękach fragment płachty. – Po tylu latach kolekcjonowania rzeźb postanowiłem sam wyrzeźbić jedną.

- Nieźle, jak na początkującego – zauważył podejrzliwie Dean.

- To pierwsza, która wygląda w miarę normalnie. Jak panowie widzą, to nie była pierwsza próba.

Mimo leżących wszędzie kawałków kamienia, Dean nie był przekonany co do tłumaczeń księdza. Nic w tym miejscu mu się nie podobało, zwłaszcza te wszystkie rzeźby, które sprawiały wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili mogły się na nich rzucić i wyrwać im kręgosłupy. Przeczucia jednak nic im nie dawały, nie mogli oskarżyć ani księdza ani żadnej z rzeźb, zwłaszcza tych drugich.

Dean czuł narastającą frustrację. Po tym ataku był pewny, że ksiądz jest w to wszystko jakoś zamieszany, ale nie wiedział jak. Najpewniej ukrywał u siebie potwora, tak wnioskował z jego zachowania. Problem w tym, że nawet nie wiedzieli jaki to potwór, a sam atak nie był wystarczającym dowodem, by teraz przywiązać księdza do krzesła i rozpocząć przesłuchanie. Chociaż wszystko temu przeczyło, może to był tylko zbieg okoliczności. Może ktoś włamał się do kościoła tak jak oni tylko w celu kradzieży, a gdy zobaczył Deana myszkującego na poddaszu, po prostu spanikował i go uderzył.

- Dziękujemy za szczerość – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Dean. – Pójdziemy już.

- Czy mam się spodziewać niedługo kolejnej wizyty? – spytał ksiądz, odprowadzając ich.

- Być może.

Dean nie był w nastroju, dlatego nawet się nie pożegnał, gdy ksiądz to zrobił, po prostu odszedł od niego i wrócił do Impali, czekając na Castiela, który przepraszał mężczyznę za najście. Gdy anioł w końcu wsiadł do samochodu, Dean odjechał, kierując się znowu do motelu. Jeśli chcieli zamknąć tę sprawę, musieli dowiedzieć się, na jakiego potwora polowali. Wiedza o tym, kto mu przywalił w łeb poprzedniej nocy też by się przydała, ale na ich nieszczęście w kościele nie było kamer. Księdza i samego potwora mogli wykluczyć.

Gdyby nie to, że po dojechaniu do motelu Castiel podążał tuż za nim, zapewne trzasnąłby drzwiami po wejściu do pokoju. Nie lubił, kiedy nie mieli żadnych podejrzanych. Czasami miał wrażenie, że jest zbyt nerwowy, by być agentem FBI. Sam się sobie dziwił, jakim cudem był jednym z lepszych w Chicago, skoro tak go denerwowała jedna sprawa.

Zrzucając z siebie płaszcz i marynarkę, Dean wyciągnął z torby laptop i usiadł z nim do stołu. Zamierzał znaleźć potwora, który wyrywa kręgosłupy, choćby miał spędzić w pokoju cały dzień. Miał czas, dopóki Sam albo Meg nie zadzwoni z wieściami, mogli się zajmować tą sprawą nawet kilka miesięcy. Nie żeby go cieszyła ta perspektywa, ale nie ruszy się stąd dopóki nie złapie potwora.

Dean przyciągnął do siebie drugie krzesło i postawił obok.

- Siadaj – rozkazał aniołowi, który przez cały ten czas obserwował go ze spokojem. Gdy Castiel po kilku sekundach nie znalazł się u jego boku, spojrzał w jego stronę. – Ogłuchłeś?

Milcząc, Castiel usiadł na krześle i od razu położył dłoń na karku Deana, pociągając jego głowę w swoją stronę, dopóki nie spoczęła mu na ramieniu.

- Uspokój się, Dean – polecił mu anioł, gładząc go powoli po włosach. – Mając pretensje do całego świata nie przyspieszysz niczego.

Dean fuknął zły, ale nie odsunął się, z ulgą przyjmując kojący dotyk Castiela. Czuł, jak z każdą chwilą mija mu złość.

- Wkurza mnie, że nic nie mamy – wyznał, wpatrując się w monitor laptopa przed sobą. – Nie wiemy, na co polujemy, ksiądz to podejrzany świr, a te wszystkie rzeźby są przerażające. W dodatku ktoś dał mi po łbie i nie wiem kto, a mógł to być każdy.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Najważniejsze, że mamy gdzie wracać po kolejne wskazówki. Ten kościół to ważny punkt w naszym śledztwie, ksiądz kręcił się w pobliżu miejsca zbrodni i ktoś zaatakował cię na poddaszu. Ktokolwiek to był, przestraszyliśmy go, więc musi mieć jakiś związek z tą sprawą. Na pewno jeszcze się tam pojawi. Czegokolwiek nie odkryjemy, na pewno zaprowadzi nas właśnie tam.

- Nie lubię tak długo nic nie wiedzieć. – Dean wiedział, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale mało go to obchodziło.

- Wiem. Na pewno niedługo się czegoś dowiemy.

Dean podniósł głowę i usiadł normalnie na krześle, kładąc dłonie na klawiaturze.

- Oby. Zacznijmy od czegoś na temat potwora kolekcjonującego kości.

Castiel przytaknął i przysunął się z krzesłem bliżej, by móc lepiej widzieć monitor, podczas gdy Dean korzystał z Internetu. Obaj cieszyli się z tego, że mieli coś charakterystycznego do szukania: kości i kamień. Nie mieli wątpliwości, że ta dziwna fiksacja księdza na punkcie rzeźb nie jest przypadkiem.

Po natrafieniu na kilka stron o golemach i Pożeraczu Skał, najczęściej powtarzającym się wynikiem był gargulec. Żadna z informacji, na które natrafili wprawdzie nie wspominała nic o kościach, ale gargulec wydawał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Nawet Castiel stawiał właśnie na tego potwora.

- Powinienem był o nim pomyśleć – stwierdził anioł. – Gargulce żywią się szpikiem, ale od setek lat nie słyszałem o żadnym. Ich czas przeminął już dawno temu. Myślałem, że wyginęły na dobre.

- Najwyraźniej nie. – Dean zamknął laptop i schował go z powrotem do torby. – To czym są gargulce?

- To istoty podobne do ludzi. Rodzą się i rozmnażają jak wy, tylko zachowują się bardziej jak zwierzęta. Są aktywne w nocy, w dzień zamieniają się w kamienne statuy.

- Myślisz, że pusty cokół w ogrodzie kościoła to kryjówka gargulca?

- Możliwe, przed świtem gargulce znajdują bezpieczne miejsce i pod wpływem światła słonecznego nieruchomieją, by tak dotrwać do kolejnej nocy. Ludziom spodobała się obecność potworów na ich dachach i zaczęli tworzyć podobne ozdoby, stwarzając jeszcze więcej miejsc do ukrycia gargulcom. Nie są one może tak brzydkie, jak te tworzone przez człowieka, ale potrafią się skryć wśród rzeźb z niezwykłą łatwością.

- W takim mieście chyba nie trudno znaleźć gargulca. Poza kościołem nie ma tu wiele miejsc ułatwiających ukrycie – zauważył Dean.

- To prawda, ale gargulce szybko się przystosowują do panujących warunków. Wiedzą, kiedy będą zwracać na siebie uwagę. Ten grasujący w mieście może za dnia kryć się w budynku albo jeszcze gdzieś indziej, na pewno nie znajdziemy go na żadnym gzymsie.

- Więc upolujmy go w nocy – zaproponował. – Kiedy się rusza.

- To na pewno byłoby prostsze, gargulce rzucają się w oczy, bo nawet w nocy mają w sobie coś z rzeźby.

- To znaczy?

- Szpik, którym się żywią, służy im za budulec pancerza, którym pokryta jest niemal cała ich skóra. Wygląda to jak szare narośle.

- Czyli jeśli w środku nocy zobaczę na ulicy zdeformowanego człowieka, to będzie to gargulec.

- Albo zdeformowany człowiek – sprostował Castiel. – Jeśli cię zaatakuje, a na pewno to zrobi, gdy go spotkasz, to będziesz miał pewność, że to gargulec.

- Super – stwierdził Dean. – Jak mamy znaleźć jednego gargulca w takim mieście?

- Nie wiem, moja moc go nie wyczuwa.

- Tak, wiem. Musi być coś... – Dean zamyślił się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, usiłując znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Szybko wpadło mu coś do głowy. – Krewny księdza.

- Kto?

- Nie mówiłem ci, ale widziałem w jego biurze zdjęcie, na którym był z jakimś facetem – wyjaśnił prędko Dean. – To może być gargulec, to by tłumaczyło dziwne zachowanie księdza. No i w kościele miałby go gdzie schować.

- Dean, to niemożliwe, gargulce nie wyglądają jak ludzie, a już na pewno nie mogą być z nimi spokrewnione.

- Mówiłeś, że gargulce były na ziemi od setek lat, tak?

- Tak.

- I że są podobne do ludzi, tak?

- Do czego zmierzasz?

- Może obowiązuje je ewolucja tak jak nas? Może nie wiedziałeś, że gargulce dalej istnieją, bo zaczęły coraz bardziej przypominać ludzi?

Nie miał żadnych dowodów na poparcie tej teorii, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydawała mu się ona słuszna. Albo chciał, żeby taka była, bo za bardzo mu się podobała.

- To prawdopodobne – przyznał niepewnie Castiel. – Ale nie ma na to żadnych dowodów.

- I tak nie mamy lepszego tropu – zauważył. – Równie dobrze możemy sprawdzić ten. Pośledzimy księżulka do jego domu, może tam coś ukrywa.

- W porządku – zgodził się anioł. – Możemy tak zrobić.

Wieczorem znowu znaleźli się w pobliżu kościoła, gdzie czekali, aż ksiądz wyjdzie i zaprowadzi ich do swojego domu. Dean niecierpliwił się przez cały ten czas. Gdyby Castiel nie trzymał go za rękę, pewnie pobiegłby do kościoła i siłą kazałby zaprowadzić ich do siebie.

Tym razem nie czekali tak długo jak poprzedniej nocy. Ksiądz zamknął kościół i piechotą ruszył do domu, nic nie podejrzewając. Castiel użył swojej mocy, by uczynić ich niewidzialnymi. Nadal było słychać ich kroki, dlatego w pewnym momencie zdjęli buty, by nie robić zbytniego hałasu na pustej ulicy. Nim dotarli za księdzem do domu, skarpetki całkiem im przemokły, bo chodniki dalej były mokre po deszczu, ale Deana nie mogło to mniej obchodzić.

Dalej będąc niewidzialnymi, Dean i Castiel przyglądali się domowi księdza przez chwilę. Nim jeszcze do niego wszedł, paliło się w nim światło, więc ktoś już tam musiał być.

- Pukamy czy wchodzimy bez zaproszenia? – zapytał w pewnym momencie anioł.

- A jak myślisz?

- Myślę, że to zły pomysł.

- Odszczekasz to, gdy zabijemy gargulca. Chodź.

Już całkiem widzialni podeszli do drzwi, które Dean otworzył bez uprzedniego pukania. Chciał przyłapać na czymś księdza, choć nawet nie wiedział na czym, najbardziej jednak chciałby, by było to ukrywanie gargulca.

- Co do cholery?

To były pierwsze słowa, jakie Dean usłyszał po wejściu do domu i nie wypowiedział ich ksiądz, a mężczyzna z fotografii. Przynajmniej po części jego teoria miała sens, teraz tylko musiał udowodnić, że to gargulec.

- FBI, mamy kilka pytań – powiedział Dean, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z potrzeby.

- Od kiedy FBI tak po prostu wchodzi do domu? – zapytał mężczyzna. Ksiądz stał zaraz obok, ale się nie odzywał, nie był też przerażony jak podczas wcześniejszych konfrontacji. W zasadzie był może tylko nieco zaskoczony ich obecnością, ale na pewno w jego spojrzeniu nie było strachu.

- Kiedy jest podejrzenie o popełnieniu przestępstwa – wyjaśnił, obserwując uważnie mężczyznę. Nie wyglądał na przyjaznego, był cały spięty, jakby szykował się do ataku. Dean oczekiwał, że lada chwila pokryje się kamiennym pancerzem, o którym mówił Castiel i rzuci się na nich obu.

- Wynoście się – rozkazał im. – Ale już.

- Nie sądzę – odezwał się Castiel, który nawet nie patrzył na mężczyznę, przez cały czas miał na oku księdza nie wykazującego jednak żadnej chęci do ataku jak jego towarzysz.

- Dobra, dość tego. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął broń i wycelował w Deana.

Castiel poruszył się tak szybko, że oczy Deana nawet tego ruchu nie zarejestrowały. W jednej chwili był obok, a w drugiej stał już przed uzbrojonym mężczyzną, który nawet gdyby nie był zaskoczony tą szybkością i tak nie zdążyłby wystrzelić. Anioł zabrał mu broń i cisnął nią o ścianę z taką siłą, że zrobiła w niej dziurę. Następny ruch także był szybki, Castiel w mgnieniu oka złapał mężczyznę za ramię i powalił na ziemię, robiąc to samo z księdzem. Obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się na podłodze, przypierani do niej przez anioła, który jednym ruchem mógł pozbawić ich obu życia.

- Wow, wow! Spokojnie! – krzyknął ksiądz, unosząc dłonie w geście poddania. – Nie chcemy walki.

- Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym zanim zagroziliście Deanowi – powiedział Castiel.

- Mówiłem ci, że kiedyś wpakujesz nas w kłopoty, ty debilu – zwrócił się do mężczyzny ksiądz.

- Oj zamknij się, Matt – warknął, usiłując się wyrwać, ale Castiel trzymał go zbyt mocno. – Puszczaj mniej. Nie skrzywdzę tej królewny, obiecuję.

Castiel musiał wyczuć prawdę w głosie mężczyzny, bo wstał niemal od razu, wciąż jednak mając obu na oku.

Mężczyźni wstali z podłogi, starając się nie robić żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Ten który celował do Deana nadal wyglądał na wkurzonego, z kolei ksiądz sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie innego człowieka niż tego, którego poznali do tej pory. Jego ruchy nie były już takie nerwowe, był pewny siebie i bardzo rozważny, nawet w swojej wcześniejszej mowie. Nie było już w nim nic z tego szalonego księżulka.

- Nietypowy z ciebie ksiądz – stwierdził Dean. Stał za Castielem i nie ważne jak często starał się przesunąć, by mieć lepszy widok, anioł mu na to nie pozwalał tylko zasłaniał go własnym ciałem.

- A z was agenci FBI – odparł ksiądz. – Muszę przyznać, dałem się nabrać, choć było w was coś nietypowego.

- W tobie też.

- Możecie skończyć z tą gadką? – poprosił drugi z mężczyzn, masujący się po ramieniu, za które złapał go Castiel. – Lepiej powiedzcie, co tu robicie.

- Daj mi to załatwić, Jess – powiedział ksiądz. Jess przewrócił oczami i w milczeniu oparł się o ścianę. Dean musiał przyznać, że to nietypowa para. – Może zacznę od przedstawienia się. Ja jestem Matt, a to mój brat Jessie.

Brat, czyli dobrze strzelał.

- A nazwisko?

- Eloi. Ale to nie jest ważne. W zasadzie wolałbym, żebyście opuścili mój dom. To nie jest miejsce dla cywilów.

- Nie jesteśmy cywilami – powiedział Castiel, a jego oczy zaświeciły się, gdy uwolnił nieco swojej łaski. Bracia byli nieco zaskoczeni tym krótkim pokazem, ale nie przerażeni.

- Czym ty jesteś? – zapytał Jessie. Dean zauważył, jak spogląda w stronę broni, którą wcześniej odebrał mu Castiel.

- Jestem aniołem pana – odpowiedział. – I lepiej żebyście odpowiadali na każde nasze pytanie.

- W porządku – zgodził się od razu Matt. – Skoro wyjawienie wam prawdy nie zmieni waszego poglądu na cały świat, to możemy wam wszystko powiedzieć.

- To dobrze. Więc zacznijcie mówić.

Matt westchnął i przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju. Naprawdę sprawiał wrażenie innej osoby, zupełnie innej. Podejrzewał od samego początku, że coś z tym księdzem nie tak, ale nie sądził, że to wszystko to była tylko przykrywka, gra na pokaz dla niczego nieświadomych cywili.

Użycie tego słowa go ciekawiło, bo to oznaczało, że bracia zajmują się czymś nietypowym, ale na pewno nie byli częścią programu aniołów. Więc kim byli? Na pewno nie zwykłymi ludźmi, ale też nie potworami.

- Ja i mój brat jesteśmy łowcami – wyjaśnił w końcu Matt. – Polujemy na gargulce.

- Łowcami? – powtórzył Dean. – To teraz zawód?

- Nasza rodzina zajmuje się tym od pokoleń – wtrącił się Jessie. – Tak jak gargulce pochodzimy z Francji. Przez lata ganialiśmy te stwory po całym globie aż niemal całkowicie je wytępiliśmy. Teraz ścigamy niedobitki takie jak ten, który kręci się w tym mieście.

Rodzina łowców? To było coś nowego, nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał, nawet nie podejrzewał, że zanim anioły postanowiły uświadomić ludzi o istnieniu potworów, ktoś zajmował się polowaniem na nie. Myślał, że aniołki od czasu do czasu robiły porządek, nigdy mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że mogły istnieć całe rodziny zajmujące się polowaniem. Castiel też nigdy mu o tym nie mówił. Nagle nie czuł się już taki wyjątkowy i wyróżniony przez niebo.

- Ty tropisz te niedobitki – sprostował Matt.

- Ty nie? – zapytał z ciekawości Dean.

- Czemu miałbym? Gargulców już prawie nie ma, wolę mieć normalne życie niż do późnej starości ganiać za żywą skamieliną. Jessie mnie tu ściągnął, to on ma obsesję.

- Nie mam – zaprzeczył Jessie.

- Czyżby? To prawdopodobnie ostatni gargulec w Ameryce, a ty i tak ich szukasz.

- I znalazłem.

- Ostatniego. Jak go zabijemy zaczniesz szukać następnych i tym razem nic nie znajdziesz, bo jest ich prawdopodobnie mniej niż dziesięć na całym świecie.

- Nie wiesz tego.

- Jezu, gadasz jak tata – zauważył Matt. Dean miał wrażenie, że obaj bracia całkiem zapomnieli o ich obecności. – Chcesz jak on szukać gargulców do końca życia? Przypomnieć ci, że on nigdy nie widział żadnego na oczy?

- Ja znalazłem – zauważył pewny siebie. – I mogę znaleźć następnego.

- I spędzić życie na niczym! – wykrzyczał, ale szybko się uspokoił, spoglądając na brata z współczuciem. – Porzuć to, Jessie. Nasz zawód nie jest już potrzebny od setek lat. Takie świry jak tata niszczą życie naszej rodziny

- Co masz na myśli? – wtrącił się Dean, zwracając znów na siebie uwagę braci.

- Chociaż nie ma już takiej potrzeby w naszej rodzinie wciąż szkoli się dzieci do walki z gargulcami – wyjaśnił Matt. – Ja i Jessie, nasi rodzice i dziadkowie, a nawet pradziadkowie... Wszyscy wiedzieli jak zabić gargulca, ale nigdy żadnego nie widzieli na oczy. Nigdy żadnego nie zabili, to pierwszy przypadek od lat, a mimo to wciąż każe nam się zapominać o życiu i zamiast zakładać rodziny mamy polować na coś, czego już prawie nie ma. To rodzinny biznes. Gdy z niego odszedłem ojciec omal nie urwał mi za to łba. Miałem już dość jeżdżenia po całym kraju bez żadnego powodu. Dopiero w wieku dwudziestu lat znalazłem przyjaciół, bo polowanie na gargulce było ważniejsze. Chciałem żeby Jessie poszedł ze mną, ale on wolał dalej być posłuszny tatusiowi.

- To nasza praca!

- Nie, to była praca naszych przodków, teraz to tylko część naszej historii. Nie mówię, żebyś nie polował na gargulce, gdy o nich usłyszysz, ale szukanie ich i marnowanie życia jest bezsensowne. Spójrz na mnie. Przyjechałem tu, prawda? Nie szukam gargulców, ale pozbędę się jednego, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Ty też możesz tak robić.

- Jakby to było takie proste.

- Jest, jeśli tylko tego chcesz.

- Okej, możemy skończyć tę rodzinną kłótnię? – poprosił Dean. Miał już dość tej bezcelowej gadki. Nie lubił, gdy rodzeństwa się kłóciły, zawsze mu to przypominało jego samego i Sama. Nie mógł się wtedy powstrzymać przed stawianiem ich obu w podobnej sytuacji i zastanawianiem się, jak potoczyłoby się ich życie, gdyby byli w miejscu tego drugiego rodzeństwa. Teraz też nie było wyjątku. Pomyślał o sobie i Samie jako o łowcach gargulców albo w ogóle potworów. Gdyby mieli wieść takie życie jak tych dwóch, jeździć po całym kraju i polować, chyba by się zastrzelił. Nie wytrzymałby tego. Lubił podróżować i lubił polować, ale żyć tylko po to, by zabijać potwory? Bez rodziny innej niż Sam, bez przyjaciół. Bez Castiela. Nikomu nie życzyłby takiego życia. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co musiałoby się wydarzyć, by miał robić to, co Jessie. Miał nadzieję, że nie ma nic takiego, bo nie chciałby tego życia. Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

- To nam się zdarza dosyć często – wyjaśnił Matt, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Głównie gdy rozmawiamy przez telefon. Ten kretyn nigdy mnie nie słucha, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chce mnie wykopać ze swojego życia.

- Oj zamknij się – nakazał Jessie, przewracając oczami.

- Zamknijcie się obaj albo was zaknebluję – zagroził Dean. – Skoro jesteście łowcami gargulców lepiej powiedzcie jak się pozbyć Keith'a Davida, bo my mamy zamiar użyć tego, ale może macie lepszy pomysł.

Dean wyciągnął anielskie ostrze i rzucił je Mattowi, który zważył je w dłoni.

- Ciekawa broń. Skąd ją masz?

- Z nieba. To jak? Macie jakiś pomysł?

- Nasi przodkowie łapali gargulce i zabijali je za dnia – odpowiedział Jessie, podchodząc bliżej, by też się przyjrzeć ostrzu.

- Brzmi prosto – zauważył Dean.

- Wcale takie nie jest – zapewnił Matt. – Gargulce są silne, bardzo trudno je unieruchomić i zaczekać do wschodu słońca, by mogły zamienić się w kamień. Wtedy dopiero można je rozbić na kawałki.

- Za dnia wcale nie jest łatwiej go znaleźć – dodał Jessie. – Gargulec nieruchomieje tylko po wystawieniu na światło słoneczne. Jeśli ten ukrywa się w ciemnościach, nadal może walczyć i wywleczenie go na słońce jest prawie niemożliwe.

- Dobrze więc, że mamy ze sobą Supermana – stwierdził Dean, klepiąc anioła po ramieniu. – Cas zajmie się gargulcem, jest dość silny.

- Jesteś pewny? – Jessie uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Mógł powalić nas, ale gargulce są znane z wyrywania kręgosłupów. Gołymi rękami.

Castiel nawet nie mrugnął, gdy bez wysiłku odłupał uderzeniem pięści kawałek futryny. Dean wiedział, że anioł się popisuje i nie mógł się z tego powodu nie uśmiechnąć z dumą, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył miny braci, którzy byli pod wrażeniem tego pokazu.

- To mój chłopak – pochwalił się Dean, wskazując z uśmiechem na Castiela.

Jessie przytaknął, obserwując ich uważnie. Nie wyglądał na zdegustowanego tym oświadczeniem, ale na pewno nie ucieszyłby się, gdyby dostarczyli mu teraz dowód na swój związek.

- Dobrze wiedzieć.

Dean zignorował jego reakcję i zwrócił się do Matta.

- Skoro już wszystko ustaliliśmy, możemy zapolować? – spytał, wyciągając dłoń po ostrze.

- Tak, Jess i ja nawet mamy pewien trop – powiedział, oddając ostrze. – Dajcie mi się tylko przebrać, sutanna nie nadaje się do polowań.

- Jasne.

- Jess, nie zdenerwuj ich, gdy mnie nie będzie – ostrzegł jeszcze brata.

Jessie przewrócił oczami.

- Jasne.

- Zaczekaj jeszcze chwilę, Mattie – zawołał Dean. – Czy twoje normalne życie obejmuje bycie księdzem?

- Nie, to tylko przykrywka. Gargulce lubią się ukrywać wśród kamienia, więc Jess zadzwonił do miejscowego księdza i wysłał go na krótką wycieczkę do Watykanu, a ja zająłem jego miejsce. Powinien niedługo wrócić.

- Oh. To co robisz na co dzień?

- Jestem kasjerem w markecie – odpowiedział i najwyraźniej uznając, że rozmowa skończona, poszedł się przebrać.

Dean westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę Jessiego. Po głowie chodziło mu jeszcze jedno pytanie, właśnie do niego.

- Nie wiesz może, kto mnie uderzył poprzedniej nocy, gdy byłem w kościele?

Nawet gdyby się nie odezwał, Dean i tak znałby odpowiedź mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- To byłem ja – powiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Dean miał ochotę mu oddać, łeb dalej go bolał. – Wybacz, stary, uznałem cię za zagrożenie. I za cywila. Nie chciałem, żebyś przypadkiem się czegoś dowiedział.

- Następnym razem uderzaj lżej – poradził i złapał się za miejsce uderzenia. Może jednak poprosi Castiela o uleczenie tego.

- Wybacz – powtórzył, ale wcale nie wyglądał, jakby czuł się z tym źle. Dean miał jeszcze większą ochotę, by mu oddać, był nawet bliski tego, ale Matt wrócił przebrany w wygodniejsze ciuchy. Niósł ze sobą jakąś linę.

- Zwiążemy nią gargulca – wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie Deana. – Powinna go utrzymać do rana.

Matt przeszedł obok nich, kierując się do drzwi.

- Skąd w ogóle wiecie, gdzie go szukać?

- Jesteśmy profesjonalistami – przypomniał Jessie.

- Nigdy nawet nie widziałeś gargulca.

Mężczyzna jedynie wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do brata.

- A, byłbym zapomniał. – Gdy tylko Dean zobaczył ten pewny siebie uśmieszek na twarzy Jessiego, przeraził się, co zaraz usłyszy. – Fajne majtki.

Dean zamarł w miejscu z otwartymi ustami i najczerwieńszym rumieńcem na twarzy, jaki mógł się pojawić na twarzy. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek był tak zawstydzony, jak w tym momencie. Wcale nie pomagało mu to, że Jessie śmiał się teraz otwarcie, a jego brat nieudolnie próbował ukryć swój własny uśmiech. No i był jeszcze Castiel, jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej cichy niż zazwyczaj i z zabójczym błyskiem w oku.

- Skąd ty...

- Kiedy upadłeś, zobaczyłem co nieco – wyjaśnił nadal śmiejący się Jessie. – Naprawdę ładny kolor.

Dean drżał, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy ze złości czy ze wstydu, najprawdopodobniej obu na raz. Gdy zauważył, że Castiel patrzy na niego oskarżycielsko, doszło do tego jeszcze zdziwienie.

- Dlaczego do mnie masz pretensje, nie pokazałem mu ich dobrowolnie! – wytłumaczył się szybko. Nie mógł siebie teraz zobaczyć, ale był pewny, że czerwieni się coraz bardziej. Właśnie tego się obawiał, gdy zakładał damskie majtki – upokorzenia. Miał ochotę zdjąć je z siebie tu i teraz i spalić.

- Ej, w porządku, stary – zapewnił go Jessie. Mężczyzna musiał zauważyć jego przerażenie, bo ani on ani Matt już się nie śmiali. – Nie moja brocha, co cię kręci.

To uspokoiło Deana i przypomniało mu, że nie powinien się przejmować opinią innych ludzi. Jessie miał racje, to nie była jego sprawa. Nosił tę bieliznę dla siebie i dla Castiela, pozostali mogli go pocałować w tyłek, jeśli coś im się nie spodobało.

Dalej czerwony na twarzy Dean przytaknął i razem z Castielem oraz rodzeństwem łowców wyszli na zewnątrz, a następnie wsiedli do samochodu Jessiego.

- Wyczyścisz im obu później pamięć – powiedział szeptem do Castiela Dean, gdy jechali w miejsce, w którym według braci mogli znaleźć kryjówkę gargulca.

- Z przyjemnością. – Anioł był tak samo zdenerwowany tą sytuacją, co on, jeśli nie bardziej.

Przez całą drogę Dean wyglądał przez okno, starając się stwierdzić, czemu akurat tutaj mieliby znaleźć gargulca, zwłaszcza w nocy, kiedy powinien polować, a które zwierze poluje blisko swojego leża? Postanowił jednak nie kwestionować decyzji braci i po prostu im zaufać. Może nie widzieli nigdy na oczy potwora, ale zostali wyszkoleni do ich tropienia. Jeśli obsesja ich rodziny była tak wielka, jak opowiadał Matt, wiedza sprzed setek lat na temat tropienia gargulców na pewno nie poszła w las.

Samochód w końcu się zatrzymał i rodzeństwo wysiadło. Dean i Castiel dołączyli do nich, przyglądając się, jak przygotowują linę i jakiś pistolet.

- Jeśli nam się uda, to uśpimy skurczybyka – wyjaśnił Jessie, wskazując na broń. – Gargulce mają bardzo wrażliwą pierś i brzuch, zwykle chodzą skulone, żeby je osłonić, ale może uda nam się go trafić.

- Nie wiem, po co w ogóle się w to bawimy – przyznał Dean. – Cas mógłby go załatwić w sekundę.

- Hej, to pierwszy gargulec, na jakiego natrafiliśmy, daj nam go upolować – poprosił Jessie. – Chcę mieć co opowiadać wnukom.

- Najpierw musiałbyś mieć dzieci – zauważył Matt. Powiedział to bardzo cicho, ale brat go usłyszał.

- Nie zaczynaj znowu.

- Co?

- Dobrze wiesz co. Mam dość tego całego gadania o założeniu rodziny. Gdybym ją chciał, to bym ją założył, nie potrzebuję twoich...

Dean przewrócił oczami i miał już uciszyć rodzeństwo, ale nie było takiej potrzeby, bo kłótnię przerwał przepełniony przerażeniem, kobiecy krzyk. Dean i Castiel od razu zareagowali, bracia dołączyli do nich dopiero po chwili.

Krzyki dochodziły z wnętrza jednego z domów, pierwszy na miejsce dobiegł Dean i od razu dostał się do środka. Wołanie o pomoc ucichło gwałtownie i wiedział już, że się spóźnili. Zamiast krzyku słyszał teraz obrzydliwy dźwięk rozrywanego ciała, łamanych kości i mlaskania. Castiel oraz rodzeństwo łowców dołączyli do niego i razem poszli za odgłosami gargulca, którego po chwili zobaczyli na własne oczy.

Potwór siedział przykucnięty pod ścianą. W pokoju paliło się światło, widać więc było dokładnie szarą, pokrytą wielkimi wyrostkami skórę potwora. Włosów nie miał prawie wcale, kilka pukli znajdowało się po bokach jego głowy, ale nawet one wyrastały z kamiennego pancerza, który pokrywał ciało gargulca. Najbardziej rzuciły się Deanowi w oczy długie palce potwora, którymi ten wydłubywał szpik z kości przed chwilą zabitej kobiety. Mlaskał przy tym i oblizywał co chwilę usta, ukazując długie, spiczaste kły.

Rodzeństwo łowców stało w miejscu zaskoczone tym widokiem. Byli prawdopodobnie pierwszymi członkami ich rodziny od pokoleń, którzy zobaczyli gargulca na własne oczy. Dean nie dziwił się, czemu nie mogą się ruszyć. Gdyby był na ich miejscu też by nie potrafił. Ale nie był na ich miejscu i zamierzał załatwić gargulca jak najszybciej. Zagwizdał cicho, a potwór momentalnie odwrócił się w jego stronę, ukazując im swój paskudny pysk. Cała twarz gargulca także była pokryta kamieniem, jedno z jego oczu nawet się nie otwierało, bo porastała je dziwna narośl, drugie zaś było całkowicie czarne i jakby puste, ale czuć było, że obserwuje uważnie każdy ruch przed sobą.

Gargulec zaklekotał i poruszył się w prawo. Dalej był przygarbiony, by osłaniać wrażliwe części ciała. Dean czekał. Czekał na tych dwóch idiotów, którzy chcieli zapolować, a dalej nic nie robili, byli w zbyt wielkim szoku.

W końcu Jessie się poruszył i gargulec od razu to zauważył, ale nie zdążył zaatakować, bo wokół jego ciała zacisnęła się pętla sznura, który zebrali za sobą łowcy. Tym razem potwór zawarczał, gdy zaczął się szarpać, by się uwolnić. Jessie z trudem go trzymał, gargulec miotał się i nie poddawał. Jego upór się opłacił, lina wypadła łowcy z rąk, raniąc mu dłonie, a bestia wydostała się i skoczyła w kierunku Matta, który dalej nie był w stanie się poruszyć ani tym bardziej strzelić z pistoletu, który miał w dłoni.

Dean usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł, Castiel znalazł się na drodze gargulca i pozwolił mu się złapać. Potwór zatopił kły w szyi anioła, a pazurami poharatał mu twarz. Dean rzucił się partnerowi na pomoc, która okazała się całkowicie niepotrzebna. Castiel złapał gargulca i rzucił nim o podłogę, przytrzymując go w miejscu podczas gdy Dean chwycił ponownie linę i z pomocą Jessiego obwiązał nią mocno potwora, który kłapał na nich zębami.

Gdy gargulec był już unieruchomiony, Jessie od razu popędził do brata by zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Dean zrobił to samo w stosunku do Castiela, który krwawił ciężko z ran na twarzy. Wyglądał jakby urwał się z horroru.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zmartwiony Dean. Z kieszeni płaszcza wyjął chusteczkę i zaczął ścierać z twarzy anioła krew, ale ta wciąż leciała.

- Pytasz czy odczuwam ból, czy o to, czy przeżyję?

- Oba?

- Tak.

- Tak, co?

- Tak, czuję ból i tak, przeżyję.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą, choć ani przez chwilę nie bał się o życie anioła. Wolał się jednak upewnić.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. Jak długo zanim rany się wyleczą?

- To zależy ile łaski użyję do tego procesu.

- Postaraj się pozbyć tego przed pójściem do łóżka, dobra?

Castiel uśmiechnął się.

- W porządku.

Dean oczyścił jeszcze nieco jego twarzy nim podszedł do braci, którym na szczęście nie stała się żadna krzywda.

- Jak z wami? Wszystko okej?

- Matt trochę spanikował – wyjaśnił Jessie.

- Zamknij się, wcale nie.

- Jasne, jasne.

Braterskie sprzeczki, nie było dla Deana nic lepszego niż to, gdy chodziło o relacje z rodzeństwem. Miło było być ich świadkiem, nawet jeśli nie znał dobrze Matta i Jessiego. Obserwując ich zatęsknił za Samem. Jeśli znajdzie się czas, będzie musiał coś razem zrobić ze swoim braciszkiem. Dawno nie byli na piwie.

- Za ile wschodzi słońce? – spytał Dean, zerkając na gargulca, który nieco się już uspokoił, ale dalej był niebezpieczny. Castiel stał przy nim i go pilnował, ale i tak lepiej było nie podchodzić.

- Za jakieś trzy godziny – odparł Matt, spoglądając na zegarek. – Trochę sobie poczekamy.

- Mogę go zabić już teraz – zaoferował Castiel, ścierając z twarzy krew. Wyglądał już lepiej, choć rany nadal były paskudne.

- Nie, chcemy zobaczyć jak kamienieje pod wpływem słońca – zabronił od razu Jessie. On i Matt wstali z podłogi i przesiedli się na kanapę, która stała w salonie. Dean zauważył, że choć jeszcze chwilę temu obaj bracia martwili się o siebie nawzajem, teraz znowu podchodzili do siebie z dystansem. Najwyraźniej obaj w tej samej chwili przypomnieli sobie swoją kłótnię.

Po chwili Matt wstał z westchnieniem i wyszedł z domu, po drodze wyjmując z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów. Dean nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, ale wykorzystał nieobecność jednego z braci i dosiadł się do Jessiego, który nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zbyt skupiony na wpatrywaniu się w ścianę przed sobą.

Niezręczna cisza przerywana tylko czasami przez klekot gargulca trwała, dopóki Dean wcale nie subtelnie odkaszlnął, by ściągnąć na siebie uwagę Jessiego.

- Co? – zapytał wyraźnie poirytowany mężczyzna.

- Gargulec niedługo zostanie zabity – zaczął Dean, rozglądając się ciekawsko po salonie – co zamierzasz robić potem?

- Szukać następnego – odpowiedział od razi Jessie. – Na pewno gdzieś jeszcze jest jakiś.

- Co jak nie?

- Nie wierzę, że nasza rodzina wytępiła wszystkie.

- Ja też nie, jakieś musiały się gdzieś pochować. Ale jaką masz pewność, że znajdziesz następnego?

- Ty też zamierzasz mnie namawiać na normalne życie? – spytał z pretensją. – Wybacz, stary, ale jeśli nie posłuchałem własnego brata, to nie posłucham ciebie.

- Wcale nie zamierzałem tego robić, zrobisz co zechcesz – wyjaśnił. – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że na tym świecie są też inne potwory niż tylko gargulce. Z twoim wyszkoleniem upolowałbyś większość, musisz tylko nabrać wprawy.

- Inne potwory? – zdziwił się Jessie. – Jak ten anioł?

- Anioły to akurat ci dobrzy, ale demony, wilkołaki, duchy. Jeśli znudzi ci się kiedyś ganianie za ostatnim gargulcem, to zacznij polować na to. Ale gdybym był na twoim miejscu, zbalansowałbym to nieco.

- Nie da się trochę polować i trochę żyć normalnie. Mój brat tak myśli, ale to bzdura.

- Ja tak żyję. Lubię polować, ale lubię też po polowaniu wrócić z Casem do domu i wyciągnąć się razem z nim na kanapie. Albo pójść z nim na randkę, cokolwiek, żeby nie zwariować. Jeśli chcesz dalej szukać gargulców, to w porządku, ale lepiej dobrze się zastanów, żeby nie żałować.

- Co jeśli chciałbym polować na te stwory, o których mówisz?

- Wtedy... Cóż... Może skontaktuj się z aniołami? Możesz nauczyć się wszystkiego na własną rękę, ale to by było trudne. Anioły ci pomogą.

- Zakładam, że nie masz telefonu do nieba?

- Nie, ale może warto spróbować z modlitwą – poradził i na obchodne poklepał jeszcze Jessiego po ramieniu. Nie wiedział, czy ta krótka rozmowa pomoże mężczyźnie w podjęciu decyzji, ale miał nadzieję, że tak. Chciał mu pomóc, żeby nie zmarnował całego życia na podróżach, z których nic nie wynikało.

Czekanie na wschód słońca dłużyło się niemiłosiernie. Gargulec od czasu do czasu próbował się uwolnić, zwłaszcza gdy Matt wrócił i zaczął mu robić zdjęcia dla potomnych. Gdy gargulców było jeszcze na świecie wiele, fotografia nie istniała, więc w kolekcji rodziny braci znajdowały się tylko różne rysunki. Dean też sfotografował potwora, ale głównie na pamiątkę.

Gdy w końcu nadszedł świt, Castiel wyciągnął gargulca za dom i wystawił na słońce. Potwór rzucał się jak ryba na piasku, ale powoli jego ruchy stawały się coraz wolniejsze. Dean na własne oczy widział, jak jego ciało porasta coraz więcej kamienia. Gargulec zamarł w pewnym momencie całkowicie i więcej się nie poruszył. Teraz naprawdę wyglądał jak jedna z tych kamiennych rzeźb na gzymsie, twarz miał wykrzywioną w grymasie, a całe ciało skulone.

Castiel użył swojej siły, by rozłupać potwora na kawałki. Gargulec pękł pod naporem siły anioła, a Jessie i Matt pozbierali kawałki kamienia, które jeszcze chwilę temu przypominały człowieka.

- Zabetonujemy je – wyjaśnił Matt. – Kiedyś wrzucona je do rzeki albo studni, ale zabetonowanie chyba będzie lepsze.

- Jak tam sobie chcecie, nasze zadanie wykonane.

- Dzięki za pomoc, agencie Winchester. Nie wiem, czy poradzilibyśmy sobie sami.

- Pewnie że tak – wtrącił Jessie. Matt uciszył go przed dalszymi komentarzami samym spojrzeniem.

- To też nasza praca – powiedział Dean. – Zawsze z przyjemnością pozbędziemy się kolejnego potwora.

- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

Matt i Dean uścisnęli sobie dłonie nim mężczyzna wsiadł do samochodu.

- Wybacz za ten cios w głowę – przeprosił Jessie, gdy także się żegnał. – Zależało mi tylko na twoim bezpieczeństwie.

- Jasne – przytaknął z uśmiechem Dean. – Trzymaj się. I powodzenia w podjęciu decyzji.

- Dzięki.

Dean i Castiel patrzyli, jak bracia odjeżdżają. Teraz oni musieli zrobić to samo, ale Impala zostało pod kościołem. Czekał ich krótki spacer, ale Dean uznał to za dobry moment, by zapytać o społeczeństwo łowców.

- Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś poza aniołami pozbywa się potworów – wyznał, gdy razem z aniołem wracali do kościoła.

- To nic nowego – wyjaśnił Castiel. Rany na twarzy wyglądały już tylko jak zadrapania, ale wciąż było na niej sporo zaschniętej krwi. – Łowcy są znani od stuleci, bronili ludzi, kiedy anioły były zbyt zajęte sobą.

- Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś.

- Nie było okazji.

- Jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć, ale nie było okazji mi o tym powiedzieć?

- Zapomniałem wymazać braciom pamięć o twojej bieliźnie.

Dean zatrzymał się nagle, zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, by się uspokoić. Nie. To się nie działo, Castiel nie mógł tak po prostu o czymś takim zapomnieć. Był aniołem, miał doskonałą pamięć, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o coś, co wkurzało i jego.

Gdy skończył liczyć i spojrzał na anioła, miał ochotę kazać mu gonić rodzeństwo i naprawić swój błąd. Nie chciał, by Matt i Jessie to zapamiętali. Jeśli znowu się spotkają, na pewno nie omieszkają o tym wspomnieć i nawet jeśli wytrzymałby trochę wstydu, nie chciał go znowu poczuć.

Dean był gotowy krzyczeć na anioła, otworzył już nawet usta, cały czerwony z gniewu i wstydu... I wtedy na twarzy Castiela pojawił się niewielki uśmieszek, który prawie przeoczył. Ten sukinsyn.

- To nie było śmieszne – wyszeptał, znowu licząc, tym razem po to, by nie rozszarpać partnera na strzępy.

- Oczywiście, że było. – Uśmiech na twarzy Castiela tylko się powiększył.

- Naprawdę myślałem, że o tym zapomniałeś, omal nie dostałem zawału! Zabiję cię za to.

Castiel zaśmiał się i ruszył dalej, zostawiając wściekłego, ale uśmiechającego się jak głupi do sera Deana za sobą.


End file.
